The Champion of an Empire
by The Fanfic Genius
Summary: What would happen if you were betrayed only to be caught up in a new adventure! Join Ash, Serena, Greninja and many more as they explore never before seen regions and fight an army of darkness! Will Ash continue to prove his worth or will he fall into darkness! P.S. Sorry, the chapters are shorter than other stories but I write on a phone.
1. The Rebirth of Ash Ketchum part 1

Hi! This is a Ash betrayed story! This takes place in a universe where Ash **won** the Kalos League and every league after that! I hope to be making more chapters but I want to see how well this chapter does first! By the way this is the first part of two prequel chapters to show how he was betrayed. So I hope you enjoy it!

 **Chapter One: The Rebirth of Ash Ketchum Pt.1**

Ash had just gotten back from Unova and to say the least he was very depressed.

"Pikachu" Ash asked, "I don't know what's happened to us". Pikachu nodded as if he was thinking the exact same thing Ash was, after all, they had spent years together. "I mean" Ash continued " We won The Battle Frontier and came in the semifinals of the Sinnoh League, but we came in The QuaterFinals in The Unova League;to **Cameron** of all people".

"I know this may sound crazy, but I think we need to take a break from travelling and train here in Pallet Town" he said "Pika-pi" Pikachu said, he was shocked by what Ash had said, were they really going to stop travelling? "It's only temporary Pikachu" Ash said when he saw Pikachu's face. "But don't worry, when we start travelling again; we'll be unstoppable"! Pikachu smiled at this, as he knew they would only get stronger together!

 **30 minutes later...**

"Hey Pikachu I think I see it" Ash said as he started to sprint towards his house. He missed Pallet, and as fun and exciting as his travels were nothing could replace it. He loved the grassy fields,the rolling hills, and even the cozy homes all throughout the town.

When he arrived at his home the first thing he noticed was that Pikachu was nowhere to be seen! He was about to go look for him when all of a sudden he saw a dust cloud running through the town. Ash was wondering what it was when it crashed into him sent him and the cloud flying into the door. When the dust cleared it was revealed that Pikachu was the cloud. "Pikachu what'd you do that for" Ash yelled as he stood up.He was about to yell at Pikachu some more, when he saw a note. It said:

 **Ash:**

 **Come to Professor Oak's Lab! I invited your friends and we wanted to talk to you about Kpmpzo pr gin ydhnj! And I even made some sweets for you.See you over there, sweetie!**

 **Hugs and Kisses,**

 **Your Mother**

Ash's mouth drooled at the thought of his mother's food.It had been way to long since he had tasted his mom's food.But one thing confused himWhy were some of the words mixed up?He figured it had to be from a concussion that Pikachu had given him.But he did want to know what his friends and mom wanted to talk to him about."Well Pikachu" Ash said as he got his second wind "Let's go to Professor Oak's Lab. Race you there"!!!

 **Meanwhile at Professor Oak's Lab**

"So is everyone ready?" questioned a teenager in a purple long sleeved shirt with light blue jeans. "Yeah Gary were ready, we got his rivals on our side to. And everything else is already taken care of" said a 19 year old pokemon doctor in a brown shirt over dark,baggy jeans. "I kinda feel bad for him though, I mean think of what's about to happen,Brock" said a girl with a brunette with a red jacket with black shorts and an even redder bandana. "Don't be May" Brock replied as they turned turned to May "This is for his own good whether he knows it or not". May was about to say something else when they heard a hard knock at the door. "Everybody ready" Gary said to all the people in the room. They all nodded in response. "Alright then" Gary said with a devilish smirk "It's showtime".

Aww Pikachu no fair"Ash said whilecatching up to his partner who was already at the door"You can't use quick attackto win a race that's cheating" he said as he fellto the ground from exhaustion. He immediately got up though, once he saw the door being opened by...

Author's Note:

Yeah! Sorry if you didn't like some the parts(sorry about the ending). I'm still getting used to writing Fanfiction! But give me a review tell me what you like or didn't like or what I could do better. Next chapter will be part 2 to this and don't worry that will be it for the Prequel parts of this(not including flashbacks). PS I know this chapter is short but I want to see how this goes. Until then see you in the next chapter!


	2. The Rebirth of Ash Ketchum part 2

Hey!! I hope you guys liked the first chapter. This chapter will be a continuation of the last one. It will begin exactly where we left off and I think Ash will be in for a bit of a surprise this chapter, anyways enjoy!!!!

Chapter 2: The Rebirth of Ash Ketchum pt.2

 **Last Time:**

 **He immediately got up though as he saw the door being opened up by...**

"Gary" Ash said as he saw the door being opened by his old friend and former rival. He was glad to see him after all this time. "Yeah nice to see you to Ashy-boy, been a while huh?". Gary looked a lot older than the last time Ash saw him; he had a purple long sleeved shirt and light blue jeans and he even looked like he was changing hairstyles everyday like he liked his hairstyle each day but hated it the next day because he hated it. "So you gonna come in Ashy-boy, Christmas is coming and the food will be gone" Gary said impatiently like there was something that they had to get down to business. Of course, Ash being Ash, stopped looking at Gary and hurried into the house at the word of food.

"Yeah Gary, let's get in I'm starving." Ash said quickly and then yelled back "Let's go Pikachu". "Pika pi" Pikachu said happily as he caught up to Ash. " **Well then"** Gary said to himself **"It's now or never"** he then closed the door. As he closes the door we zoom out and start looking through the sunglasses of a unknown figure sitting in a tree, hidden from view.

Unknown:

"Well it's now or never". A man pauses and then speaks again "This is where it truly begins for Ash" A shadow cloaked figure with mysterious glasses on his hands, futuristic sunglasses on his face, and some sort of toothpick in his mouth said. "As much as I want to help him ,I can't, it will change the course of history as we know it. But still, I'm so sorry I can't do anything I really am" He says the next part in a whisper so soft if there was any noise you wouldn't have been able to hear it "I'm sorry old friend... take care" He hurriedly turns around, rushes off and jumps off the tree with tear stained eyes as if he just lost his entire family and friends.

"So Gary" Ash said began "What's this party all about". "You know Ash" Gary replied "For your accomplishments as a trainer" he finished forcefully. "Yeah ,but Gary I lost in the QuaterFinals. And last time I checked that's not good for challenging a league for the 5th time" Ash said with a puzzled face as to Gary's explanation. " **You don't say..." Gary thought to himself. "** Well Ash we'd all cheer you up after your defeat" Gary said "After all, it's tough being a Pokemon trainer". Ash sensed that something was wrong but ignored it due to his excitement about seeing his Mom and Professor Oak. "Hey Gary, how's Professor Oak and my Mom" Ash said curiously, it had been a while since he checked on either of them and had been wanting to talk with them for a while. "Well Gramps has been busy taking care of your Pokemon and your Mom is busy with that garden of hers. So as far as I know they're okay". "That's good" Ash said changing the subject "So Gary is anyone else here". Gary smirked to himself "Yeah actually now that you mention it. All your old friends from your journeys are here". "Really" Ash said exitedly "It's been so long. Who's all here"!! "Well Ash you'll have to see for yourself" Gary replied not wanting to tell him yet " but I think you'll find out soon. Look". Ash did look and what he saw was a room at the end of a hallway where Professor Oak's Living Area was located. "Awesome I can't wait to see everyone again. Let's go Pikachu". "Well then I guess there's really no turning back now" Gary said "Let's get this over with".

When Ash walked in he didn't know what to expect but he certainly didn't expect this. "Hey Guys how you been" Ash said greeting his former companions. "Well,well,well if it isn't the man of the hour" Max said unwelcoming. Although very obvious Ash didn't pick his tone up "Yeah great to see you to Max and Dawn it's been a while what have you been up to" Ash said as he continually as he looked at people he considered family. "None of your buissness Ash" Dawn said coldly. "Oh, okay then" Ash said kind of weirdly "Misty it's been to long how's the Cerulean Gym". "It's been good I haven't had any idiot trainers like you to challenge me". This was where Ash started to pick up on the mood of the group. "Okay everyone what's up I can tell there's something wrong". "Ash" he looked toward a approaching figure "I know this will be difficult to hear but you need to hear it" Delia said sadly but sternly. "Okay Mom if you guys think it may help me get better Pikachu and I are all ears right buddy"! "Pikachu" Pikachu said cheerfully as he agreed with Ash. "Well I'll break this to you easily" May said "You see Ash we alwa..." "We want you to give up on your dream" Gary shouted as he rushed toward Ash.

Ash was shocked "What do you mean?" he simply could not believe what Gary had said. "You heard us right Ash" Iris said harshly "You are a horrible trainer who win 99% of his battles with luck and faith in their Pokemon. Bull Crap! If you believed in them half as much as you trained them you might be a decent trainer"!! Ash was thrown back by this he knew he was in a slump since going to Unova but had he really been this bad the whole time? "Ash we know it sounds harsh but we're really looking out for your best interests" Brock said. Ash was silent. "Don't worry Ash, your Pokemon will still be with you,that isn't the problem, but we think it's the best idea" Professor Oak said like they just won without him even saying anything. Ash seemed to become even more silent. "We will always love you Ash even though you are a horrible trainer with horrible trainer with a impossible dream and little to nothing to show for it" His mother Delia said as if she was amused by Ash's journey like it was a joke that amused everyone. That's when Ash drew the line. "None of you have the right to talk to me like that. Not a single one. My Pokemon and I are just fine and we're a great team. And mother the last time I checked winning The Orange Island League and The Battle Frontier aren't little to no victories". "Pika Pika" Pikachu was silent through most of the conversation. Pikachu was to shocked at his now former friends and was about ready to shock everybody in the room but was stopped when Ash held up his hand. "No Pikachu don't stoop down to their level. There's no point in fighting we're outnumbered". Pikachu realized that this was true it was Ash's current team of Pikachu,Charizard,Oshawott,Snivy,Boldore, and Palpatoad against at least 50 Pokemon ,they couldn't win. "But" he continued "That doesn't mean that we won't take our leave. Let's go and grab all the others Pikachu". "Pika" Pikachu shouted fiercely at the traitors and once Ash finished talking he moved to the door. Cilan and Tracey attempted to stop him but Gary intervened and stopped them "What's he going to do? He knows he's weak and we knows he's weak. If he doesn't want to accept it that's his problem. Besides it'd be nice to not have a loser like Ash here in our lives". They all agreed to this and let him pass. As soon as Ash walked out the door and down the hallway he was hit with a rush of different emotions Bitterness,Anger,Sorrow, and most of all Hatred. A hatred that consumed him and as he walked outside Professor Oak's Lab and saw his Pokemon it left him for the moment as he was hit with another feeling.,. pain.

That was the first thing he felt after getting ran over by Tauros(all 30 of them). Ash forgot about his other feelings and tried to keep himself from laughing while telling them to "cut it out". They seemed to go even faster though and even broke through multiple fences before finally stopping. Ash flew off of Tauros and flew into Bulbasaur which was about 30 feet from Tauros. He could hear Pikachu laughing a few feet nearby after he jumped off of him and left him to feel his Pokemon's affection toward him. Ash ignored him though and as soon as he and Bulbasaur recovered he asked him a favor "Hey Bulbasaur I want you to call every single Pokemon right here" "Bulba" "Yes right here" "Bulbasaur" a light energy flew into the air and signaled to every Pokemon to come to Ash. They were all glad to see him,especially Bayleef, and once they all calmed down Ash started to speak "Apparently our friends through our journeys have called us weak" everyone growled and roared at that. Ash seemed to smile that they all thought they were a good team. "I know I was very shocked,hurt, and offended. But I've been thinking of going to a new region called Kalos, it's far away and is supposed to have one of the toughest leagues around. This time I want to take you all with me though. So my question is will you join me" Everyone Roared with approval that clearly meant _**Duh? Of course we'll come!!!** _ Ash grabbed all of his Pokemon's pokeballs and returned them all except Pikachu. "Chu, Pika" Pikachu asked "Don't worry Pikachu, I know someone who can get us to Kalos very quickly". Ash then took off running to the outskirts of Pallet Town at the edge of a forest. "Pigeot are you hear?" he called out "I need you". All of a sudden Ash and Pikachu heard a loud **whooshing** sound coming from the forest. It sounded almost like a sonic boom that was heading straight for them. Pikachu had a sense to run but Ash stopped him when the wind stopped instantaneously. "Pikachu look who it is" Ash said with happiness in his voice, Pikachu did look and he was glad he did what he saw was their old friend Pigeot.

"Pig Pig eot" Pigeot cried happily at the sight of Ash and Pikachu. Ash smiled warmly at Pigeot "It's great to see you! How's the flock of pigeottos and pigeys doing" "Pigeot pig" Pigeot replied. "So they are okay and they don't need your help anymore?" Ash said excitingly his plan would work out then if Pigeot agreed to it. "Pigeot even though this seems soon would you like to come back and rejoin the team" "Pig eot Pigeot" Pigeot replied answering his question. Pigeot was going to tap his old pokeball when Ash stopped him. "Pigeot wait one of the reasons I wanted you back is because you are the fastest Pokemon I've got, so do you mind taking us to Kalos?" Ash asked"Eot pig" Pigeot replied he was confused as to why ash wanted to go so far away. It's a long story Pigeot, I'll tell you on the way. "You ready Pigeot" "PIGEOT" he yelled in return "Alright then let's fly" Ash yelled. Pigeot took to the sky and was in the air in a second. When Pallet Town was just a tiny speck in the distance Ash looked straight into the horizon "You think that I'm so weak. Well the next time I see you traitors I'll show you who's weak and I'll make sure to show you the same kindness you showed me". And as Ash flew into the distance he felt Pikachu's support and he new one thing. They would get stronger with the other Pokemon and win The Kalos League. And nothing not even the traitors could stop them.

Author's Notes:

So how about that betrayal! It may seem like the same thing people have been doing over and over again but I thought I put my own spin on it. And how about that mysterious figure? I bet he definetly won't come back or be important to the story *cough cough*! But anyways the next chapter will be set a few years in the future when Ash becomes a champion. That will be interesting to write! And if any of you guys have any ideas about what should happen, people that should make an appearance, Pokemon he gets in other regions be sure to comment. Also comment on what you liked,you didn't like, or even send me a OC(I'd be willing to do a few). So yeah next chapter should take a couple days but it will probably not be uploaded until at least Late Saturday night or Sunday Afternoon(Sunday Mornings are busy for me). But yeah see you guys in the next chapter!!!


	3. Chapter 3: The Promise

Hey Guys!! How you been? I've been great, doing good in school so I can keep this story up. I'm excited about future chapters but we should focus on the right here and right now. So be sure to comment,follow, and maybe(please!!) favorite. So on with the chapter.

Chapter 3:The Promise

For every battle,challenge,or trial he ever had there was always a "calm before the storm". That was one of those moments.

"Pikachu what are you doing" Ash yelled "That was my spot move over". It was a slow,lazy day for our protagonist with no challenges,meetings, or festivals to attend to and it was fairly nice. But like usual Pikachu had taken Ash's spot on the couch, which was both their shared favorite spot to sit, even more than Ash's throne. "Pikachu move or I'll have no choice but to move you" Ash threatened. But Pikachu thought he called a bluff so he didn't budge. "Okay then Pikachu you leave me no choice then" Ash used his hands and with his strong arms attempted to lift Pikachu off. Key word...attempted. All Ash felt was a gigantic thunderbolt go through his body that could rival a Gigavolt Havoc. "Pikachu what'd you do that for" Ash replied as soon as he recovered "Pika chu Pika" Pikachu said as he knew his best friend had just asked a stupid question. "Oh so it's like that huh well then maybe we should settle this and..". Ash was cut off by his phone "Sorry buddy gotta take this" Ash said sheepishly as he went over to answer his phone. "Pika-chu" Pikachu said as this was a regular, slightly annoying thing that kept happening over and over again. "Hey Clemont how's the gym" Ash said as he answered the phone. "It's good" Clemont replied "But I thought you would remember" he finished sadly. "Great Clemont what did I forget this time" Ash said embarrassed but more annoyed that he forgot and got called on it. "Check your calendar it should be marked" Ash looked over it said April 21,2017. Ash didn't see what Clemont was talking about until he saw a sticky note next to the date with a note and at that moment Ash realized that he really screwed up". "Aghhhh that's today!!!" Ash said as he fumbled around getting ready. As much as he liked his mansion, he wished his wife could make it easier to find something casual to wear. "Yeah!!! And you'd better hurry she'll be here very soon and you know how she does not like to wait" Clemont spoke like he knew from expierence. "Okay if I fly on Pigeot I can be there in 5. Just stall for me" Ash said panicky. "Okay fine but seriously don't be late, you know how you felt on this day" Clemont sighed. "I know but don't worry I'll keep my promise. I always do" Ash reassured Clemont. "Yeah I know but seriously hurry" Clemont yelled before Ash hang up and ran into the backyard. "Pigeot get me to Professor Sycamore's lab there's no time to explain. Go! Go! Go!". And as they took off Adh thought to himself "Yep just another day of being Champion" as they sailed toward Lumioise City.

Clemont sighed, he hoped Ash would make it on time. But like usual this would depend on him stalling for Ash again. As Clemont walked into the room he saw a young, blond girl with excited eyes run up to him. "Is Ash here yet?" Bonnie said hopefully she wanted this to happen for years but wanted Ash to witness it. "Yeah Bonnie he's outside" Clemont lied trying to keep Bonnie from the truth "he just had to use the bathroom". He was expecting Bonnie to call him out on his lie but surprisingly she seemed to buy it. "Okay but he better hurry I hate waiting and we've been doing but that for the past 3 hours". They both found a spot to sit in Professor Sycamore's Lab and began to wait. After a moment Clemont decided to make conversation "So did you hear that Ash has become Champion over 25% of all the regions in the world" Clemont said in awe as he thought about a accomplishment that big. "Yeah I also heard that he's technically the champion of the Orange Islands" Bonnie said as she had the same awe on her face. "Really" Clemont continued "With all his other regions to take care of you think he'd forgotten it by now". Bonnie laughed at that "You know Clemont if you used that sense of humor on nice girls you may have a girlfriend by now". Clemont,being flustered, was about to defend himself when he heard a noise from outside the lab. Bonnie groaned "We both know only one person makes a entrance like that" she got up "Let's go get Ash, Clemont". Clemont got up to see the mess Ash was in this time.

"How'd I get into this mess again" Ash thought to himself "That's right it's Pikachu's fault". It all started when they were just above Professor Sycamore's Lab, and Pikachu was going to use Thunderbolt to signal to Clemont that they were there. Unfortunately, due to Pikachu not really aiming and Pigeot being weak against electric moves caused them to fall when Pikachu shocked them with his signature move. They crashed into the lab from at least 50 feet up so normally this would kill a person. But Ash had survived way worse falls so he was okay but had the wind knocked out of him. He groaned in pain as he lied next to Pikachu and Pigeot. Ash was looking at the sky when all of a sudden he was looking at someone. That someone being Bonnie looked at him from a standing position. "Ash" Bonnie said snapping him back to reality "Let's go or we'll never get there". "Yeah Bonnie" Ash said as he started to move "Good to see you to". "Bonnie let Ash rest he just fell from 50 feet up he should at least catch his breath" he extended his hand to pull him up "besides he's lucky he's not in a hospital right now" as he examined Ash. "Clemont I'm okay really" Ash said as he got up "It hurts but I'll live". "Are you sure Ash" Bonnie said as she suddenly looked concerned. "Yeah Bonnie I'm sure" Ash said; "Great then let's go" she said as she turned around and raced toward the lab. "Come on Clemont let's go" Ash said as he followed with Bonnie's excitement "Don't worry Ash I've been working hard at getting faster". Technically he was right, when Bonnie and Ash got there they only had to wait an extra minute for Clemont to arrive. Needless to say Clemont was out of breath, but no sooner did the doors open once Clemont arrived. Professor Sycamore emerged from the door looking just as excited as Bonnie and Ash "Welcome Bonnie,Clemont, and of course Ash the champion" he said happily. "You don't need to be so former here Professor" Ash said as if he knew this would happen "Besides this is about Bonnie and.." "Yeah Ash this is about me" as she interrupted Ash. "Right sorry Bonnie" Ash and Sycamore said together.

"So Bonnie you want me to ask you or are you ready" Sycamore said eager to get started. "You bet Professor, I've been waiting for this for years" Bonnie said ecstatically. "Well then Bonnie I guess I'll ask you." Sycamore threw out 3 Pokemon the grass type chespin,fire type fennekin, and the water type Froakie came out and did some poses. The Professor continued " Bonnie I have the pleasure of asking you this question. Which starter Pokemon will you choose Bonnie?".

Bonnie had been waiting to hear that question all her life, she was so pumped but so confused. She loved each and every starter for different reasons. Chespin was funny and sweet, fennekin was cute and kind, and Froakie was athletic as well as cool and collective. It was a hard choice but she went with what here heart had told her. "Professor I've made a decision" Bonnie said finally. "Very well Bonnie what is your choice?" Sycamore said at the edge of his seat. Bonnie walked up to the pokemon of her choice, it wasn't really that surprising to Adh,Clemont,and Professor Sycamore but they seemed so none the less.

"Hi Froakie" Bonnie said kindly "Would you like to go on a journey with me?". "kie" was the answer that she got And she took it as a yes. "Alright Froakie lets go" Bonnie was heading out the door with her adventures with Froakie. "Wait Bonnie you don't want to forget something do you" he chuckled as he held up Froakie's pokeball. "Right sorry" he said sheepishly as Professor Sycamore tossed her Foakie's pokeball. "And Bonnie" Clemont started "I've been waiting to give this to you for a very long time. I know you've wanted it for a long time too, so here it is Defense's pokeball. Bonnie shouted from happiness "I was so busy trying to figure out which starter to choose I completely forgot about Dedenne!!!!". "Here you go Bonnie catch" Clemont called as he tossed the pokeball to the new trainer. Bonnie caught it and instantaneously threw out Dedenne. "De- denne" was the greeting Bonnie got from Dedenne who had the same happy face as Bonnie. "Dedenne yah we can go on a journey together now" Bonnie squealed in delight "Denne den" was the joyous yell of Dedenne as he was pulled into a loving hug by Bonnie. "Dedenne this is Froakie, he's going to be travelling with us. I know you two will be great friends". "De denne" Dedenne greeted Froakie "Fro kie kie" Froakie replied. Froakie then started to chase Dedenne and it was clear that they were going to be great friends". "Well then Bonnie! I think it's time you started your journey! Good luck and remember to visit any time!" Bonnie looked at the professor "Don't worry Professor!! We'll have a great time together" then she turned to Ash "And I'll be coming for your title very soon Ash". "You can try" Ash said as Pikachu Punchy and him were getting fired up from the talk of a battle "But I'll still win". "Don't count on it Ash" she started to the door "Besides I can show you how good I am right now!! Do you remember your promise? Ash started to smile "Do I ever!!"

 **Flashback**

 **"Do you really have to go Ash" Bonnie said sadly. "Sorry Bonnie I may have become Champion of Kalos but I want to become Champion of the World and going to Alola is the next step". "I know but.. I don't want to say goodbye. I wish I could continue travelling with you and..." Ash interrupted her "Bonnie I know. I've been there and believe me I know. But you're to young." "I know" Bonnie said defeated she sadly. She was depressed beyond words. But Ash wasn't having any of that. "Hey Bonnie I've got an idea" Ash said as he sat next to Bonnie "How about as soon as you become a trainer we'll have a battle!" Ash said cheerfully "I just hope you can give me a run for my money" Ash teased. Bonnie smiled and looked Ash straight in the eye "Don't count on that. If I believe in my pokemon enough we can do anything together. Even beat you"!** " **Well see about that Bonnie" Ash retaliated "It won't be a easy win". Everyone who has not bordered the flight to Alola please head there now" the airport announcer said threw the speaker. "Bonnie I have to go. But I won't forget my promise so you don't either" Ash said as he walked down the hallway heading to his plane. "Don't worry Ash I won't!!! Just get ready for the fight of your life". Ash turned around before bordering his plane and said one final thing "Bonnie I'll see you soon". He bordered the plane with a certain honey blonde haired trainer hand in hand.**

"Yeah Bonnie I would never forget a promise that big" Ash said reminiscing on the past". "Okay then Ash! Since I have Dedenne and Froakie I'll challenge you to a 2v2 battle, deal? "You bet Bonnie let's go" they headed to the battle ground where Ash and Clemont had their first battle. "Clemont do you mind acting as referee" Ash asked. "Not of all. Give it your all you two". Ash and Bonnie took their places in the trainer box and drew their first Pokemon "Pikachu\Dedenne! I choose you". Pikachu jumped onto the battlefield ready to go and Dedenne flew out of his pokeball ready for a intense battle. As Clemont made the call for the battle to begin one thing was made clear: This was going to be an amazing battle!

Author's Notes: First of all I know the whole Bonnie battle thing is basically what he promised Max but this will actually happen! And second sorry if you didn't want Bonnie to get Froakie but I thought it was a good choice!! Also for those of you wondering where Serena is I think I've made enough hits toward her believe me she's coming soon!!!! Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter! The next chapter will be Ash vs Bonnie and will be finished sometime this week! Remember to tell me what you liked it didn't like in the comments! Tell me what pokemon you think Bonnie should get in this story and who you think should appear or reappear soon. I'll hope you'll have a great day and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Ash vs Bonnie

First of all I would like to say thank you to everyone that has followed,favorited, and/or commented on The Champion of an Empire. To be honest I didn't expect this to go that well but since you guys seem to like it so much, I'll be sure to make lots of chapters. Don't worry I most likely won't give up the story! So I don't know about you but I'm hyped for this and I'm the one making it!!! So without any further delay, here is chapter 4.

Chapter 4:Ash vs Bonnie

As soon as Clemont made the first call Bonnie made the first move. "Dedenne use tackle" Dedenne charged forward as fast as he could go but Ash wasn't going to let her get a hit that easily "Pikachu meet the attack with quick attack". Pikachu ran forward to meet Dedenne in the center of the battlefield head on. Once they collided a large **smack** was heard and everyone saw that one of the Pokemon was thrown back. "Dedenne" Bonnie called out surprised as Dedenne had been thrown back very quick and easily. "Pikachu let's not let up use Electro Ball" Pikachu gathered the electricity in his body and sent it into his tail and then once in ball form threw it at the now falling Dedenne. Bonnie wasn't surprised that Ash was making a move that quick. Luckily,she had a way to counter Electro Ball. "Quick Dedenne use Thunder Shock and power through that Electro Ball" Dedenne pulled back and let out a "denne" as he released the Thunder Shock it hit the Electro Ball and then broke through, heading straight for Pikachu. "Pikachu hit the ground with Iron Tail" Ash called as he saw the Thunder Shock coming for Pikachu. As soon as Iron Tail hit the ground, dirt flew up and hit the Thunder Shock. **"Just like his first battle with Clemont" Bonnie thought to herself "Well two can play at that game".**

"Dedenne go through the dirt and use play rough" Bonnie said confidently. "Not gonna happen Bonnie Pikachu Thunderbolt". Both sides could hear Pikachu and Dedenne getting hit by the others attacks. "Now Pikachu get out of there with quick attack and then clear it with Electro Ball" Pikachu ran out of the cloud of dust with lightning speed(no pun intended) and jumped into the air with a fully formed electro ball on his tail ready to fire. "Now fire" Ash yelled and as soon as the Electro Ball hit the dust cloud it cleared up but Dedenne was nowhere to be seen. "Where are you looking Ash" Bonnie yelled as she pointed to a descending Dedenne using Tackle to knock Pikachu to the ground. "Way to go Dedenne" Bonnie yelled as soon as Dedenne landed on the ground. As Pikachu got up, they both started to smile. " **Of course Dedenne and Bonnie would be tough to beat" they thought "they've been watching us battle for years and know what we can and can't do".** They nodded to each other. It was time to do something they've never done before. It was time to use Bonnie and Dedenne's knowledge of them to trip them up. And show them just how far they've come from that first battle against Clemont.

"Alright Pikachu use Thunderbolt" called Ash but Bonnie was prepared " Use Thunder Shock and then charge Pikachu" Bonnie countered. The Thunderbolt and Thunder Shock collided in the middle and exploded, and threw the explosion Dedenne charged at where Pikachu was. "Now Dedenne use Nuzzle" Bonnie called. Dedenne ran up with electricity in cheeks ready to strike Pikachu. However the split second before Dedenne hit Pikachu and Ash gave them a surprise "Now Iron Tail and swing it at Dedenne" Pikachu responded before the attack was over and strikes Dedenne in the chest sending him flying against the wall and falling back down, able to battle but severely injured. "Dedenne can you still fight?" Bonnie said with concern in her voice, "Denne" was the response she got. "Great Dedenne use Thunde..." "Too late Bonnie! Finish it Pikachu!! Electro Ball!!!". When the dust from the electro ball cleared the result was expected but saddening all the same. "Dedenne is unable to battle, so Pikachu is the winner" Clemont declared.

"Great job Bonnie" Ash yelled across the field "That was really close! You almost had us there". Bonnie was disappointed but was generally okay because losing to someone like Ash this early in her journey was understandable. "Thanks Ash" she called back "but we aren't done yet! Froakie lets go". When Ash saw Froakie he got an idea. "Pikachu come back" Ash called. When Ash saw Pikachu's face sadden he explained "I've got a better opponent for Froakie to try to beat". He looked at Bonnie "Let's see your and Froakie's potential together! Greninja I choose you!".

"Ninja" Greninja came out doing a front flip and landing gracefully on the battlefield looking ready to go. "Kie" Froakie looked like he was having doubts about fighting his final evolved opponent not to mention him being a champion's pokemon but Bonnie reassured him otherwise. "Don't worry Froakie" Bonnie said reassuringly "We can do it if we work together, now are you with me!!" "Froakie!!!" was the answer she got "Then use Bubble". Froakie blew bubbles from his mouth extremely quickly, so fast in fact in surprised Greninja but Greninja wasn't going to let his pre evolved form win with speed. "Greninja Cut" Ash called out and as soon as the words left his mouth Greninja cut them in every direction with incredible speed. Bonnie was caught off guard but wasn't going to let Ash win this easily "Water Pulse" she called out. But Ash wasn't going to let his ace get beaten "Use Water Shruiken and break through the water pulse" the water shruikens broke through the water pulse easily and hit Froakie knocking him back. "Froa" Froakie cried out in pain as he did a back flip to keep his balance. "Froakie use cut and hit Greninja" Bonnie called out as Froakie got the blades ready and charged at Greninja ready to show him what he could do. "Greninja dodge them all and then use cut and hit Froakie... hard" Ash called out wanting to see if Bonnie and Froakie could surprise them even if just a little. Froakie charged forward trying his hardest to hit Greninja but to no avail as Greninja kept dodging them like they were standing still. When Greninja had enough he made his move. "Ninja" he called out as he pulled out a blade over twice the length of Froakie's and hit him on the head right between the eyes. Froakie hit the ground with a **splat** sound and caused the earth to crack. Froakie stood however as he had enough energy to stand but barely. But Froakie fell down after a moment, struggling to keep consciousnesses. Greninja and Clemont looked like they knew this was over. Ash wasn't sure however as he saw Froakie look up at Greninja with pure determination and Bonnie wasn't giving up either. "Come on Froakie we can do this" Bonnie called to her new friend who did not stir "I told you we could do it together if we believed" Froakie still did not move. "Froakie we can't give up! If we're going to get stronger we can't give up! Ash taught a friend of mine that a long time ago! If it gave her strength, we can get strength through it as well" Bonnie cried out starting to lose hope. Clemont decided they waited enough "Froakie is unable to...". "FROAKIE!!!!" shouted Froakie as he stood with a great big tidal wave of water coming off of Froakie. Everyone realized it immediately. "It's Torrent" Clemont said stunned. "Yeah and it's not just any Torrent; it's just like Infernape's Blaze". Froakie looked at Greninja with a renewed look off hope and energy. And Greninja looked back as he muttered "Gren nin ja ja Ninja Gren" or "Here we go!!! Bring it on!!!"

"Greninja use Double Team and charge Froakie" Ash called with a smile on his face. "Froakie stay calm and locate the real Greninja. Then run and use Cut!!" Bonnie called out to her powered up power. All of Greninja's copies formed a circle around Froakie running in different directions while Froakie was calm and concentrating on finding the real one. Just as the real Greninja was about to make his move with Cut Froakie located him as he opened his eyes with a "Kie". Froakie moved with the speed of a well.. ninja and slammed his powered up Cut into Greninja. Greninja was shocked along with Ash but was still prepared to fight "Use Shadow Sneak" he thought he would have the advantage until Bonnie called out "Don't count your chickens Ash! Use double team". Ash was again shocked as Greninja then a Froakie hadn't learned Double Team until they met Sanpei. But Ash was always prepared "Clear them all with Water Shruiken and then continue with Shadow Sneak" Greninja loaded and launched dozens of shruikens and was getting tired. But then Froakie emerged with blue glazed eyes in front of him and hit him close with water pulse. Greninja got up as Froakie landed "Now use Shadow Sneak" Ash called as he saw an opening. Due to Froakie just landing he had no way to move or defend himself and got hit. Froakie stood but his exhaustion was starting to kick in and that's when Ash decided to make his mood. "Let's finish this Greninja use Cut!!" Ash called out. Bonnie saw Froakie's exhaustion to but refused to give in "You can do it Froakie! Dodge it!!!". Unfortunately due to Froakie's pain and exhaustion all he could do was watch as Greninja charged forward ready to strike him down. As Greninja striked Froakie across the chest, Froakie felt nothing as Greninja slammed the blade against him. But then in a single second he felt all the pain hit him at once as he fell to the ground unconscious. Clemont made the call "Froakie is unable to battle. That means Greninja wins and the match goes to Ash".

As Bonnie and Ash greeted each other in the middle of the field to congratulate each other Ash spoke first. "Bonnie that was an amazing battle. I can't believe how strong you and Dedenne are. And how Froakie was able to battle Greninja by taking himself to his limit, that was intense!". Bonnie was taken back by the compliment as she didn't think she did that well but never the less took it. "Thanks Ash! That means a lot coming from you!" She paused "You said what happened with Froakie was like what happens with Infernape when his Blaze activates?". "That's right Bonnie! When Infernape's Blaze activates it's on a whole other level entirely!!!" Ash said remembering how many opponents he and Infernape have beaten together. "But I do know this" Ash continued "If Froakie has that kind of power and you work with him controlling and mastering that power" he said "I have no doubt that you could beat opponents you could never imagine beating". "Even you" Bonnie said "Even me" Ash replied. "Hey that was a great battle you two" Clemont said walking over to the two trainers in the middle of the field "Bonnie you did so good for your first battle." He said proudly. "Thanks Clemont" Bonnie said "I really appreciate it". "So hey I was wondering if we could..." Clemont said before he was cut off by Ash's stomach. "Whoops! Sorry Clemont I haven't ate the whole day". Bonnie laughed at that and then said "Ash how about we get something to eat before we go and do what Clemont wanted to do". "Uh, okay! Clemont is it okay with you?" Ash asked as he did not want to feel that they didn't want to do what Clemont wanted. "No that's okay Ash. We can eat. I'm starting to get hungry anyways!". "Great" Bonnie stated getting that out of the way "So where do you guys want to eat?". "Well there is that outside cafe in Downtown Lumiouse City?" Ash said mentioning some places he loved to eat "I love their food. It's great!! They got famous portraits and fancy tables and everything. In fact, that was where I proposed to.."; "Great let's go" Clemont said as they headed to downtown Lumiouse.

Once they arrived, they used Ash's Champion status and Clemont's Gym Leader status to get a big discount which Ash and Clemont were extremely grateful once they saw what the bill would have been. After about 2 hours of talking and catching up, Bonnie saw something in the corner of her eye. Something that looked like it didn't belong or even live in Kalos. "Hey guys" Bonnie said interrupting the conversation "Do you see that?". They all got up and looked at where Bonnie said she saw it. "Bonnie I don't see anything.. Ahhh!!!!" Clemont said as he saw something jump at him,cover his face, and then leave. It happened so fast but Clemont's face made it look like it had gone on for years. His face looked like pure pain and nightmares had a baby. Clemont looked around in fear and put himself in the fetal position. Ash tried to snap him out of him for five minutes before having to have Pikachu use ThunderBolt to wake him up. Pikachu did wake him up but it took him a minute to recover from the damage the thunderBolt. The pokemon(was it a pokemon?) seemed to laugh at this and took off running threw the city. Ash,Bonnie,Clemont, and Pikachu chased it threw the city and kept going for more than 7 minutes cutting corners and jumping over fences. Finally the mysterious being turned a corner and went into a dumpster. Ash wasn't scared or even intimated when he saw the Pokemon head into the dumpster. "Clemont help me on that side. On the count of three we'll lift the top and see who's under here. Are you both ready?" They both responded by nodding. "Okay then"

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

They opened the lid and Ash and Pikachu looked horrified. "No way" Ash said "It can't be..."

Author's Notes:

And we end on a cliffhanger! Don't worry you'll find out what happens in the next chapter(probably)! But how did you like the battle? It was my first battle scene, so if you didn't like it... sorry. But don't worry I can guarantee that Ash and Bonnie will battle again. When again I can't say exactly, you'll just have to wait!

I hope you guys like Froakie having torrent like Infernape has his unique blaze. That was an... interesting idea I had. Tell me what you liked, didn't like, or what I could do better. I'm not afraid of criticism so fire away!! If you have any thoughts,ideas,OCs, or questions type them in the comments and I'll try to either look at them or reply to them. I see every comment so don't worry I see your comments. And one more thing, I wonder who and where Ash's wife is cough cough Serena cough cough. Wow that cough was weird? Anyways, hope you guys have a good day and I'll see you in the next review!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Bonnie's first Catch

Hey guys how you've been! I was planning to upload sooner but I got busy with school. Anyways, I'll cut to the chase quickly since you've been waiting patiently. Here you go chapter 5.

Chapter 5:Bonnie's first Catch

Last Time:

 **"One"**

 **"Two"**

 **"Three"**

 **They opened the kid and Ash and Pikachu looked horrified. "No way" Ash said "It can't be"...**

The pokemon jumped out of the dumpster and lunged at Pikachu, looking ready to kill at the sight of him. Ash and Pikachu looked like they had seen a ghost. The pokemon charged at Pikachu ,with Pikachu dodging narrowly, and then looked at the rest of the group as if calculating it's chance of winning a 3v1. Bonnie looked at it and saw that it HATED Pikachu with it's entire being. "Clemont what is that thing?" Bonnie asked as she stood deadly still "It almost looks like a dark version of Pikachu. Is it a Electric type?". Clemont was scared of things he didn't know and this was one of them "Bonnie I don't know what kind of type this pokemon is. I don't even know WHAT this pokemon is". In truth it looked like a monster that could be in your closet except for the fact that this **thing** was 10x scarier than what little kids thought of monsters in their closet. "I know what pokemon that is" Ash said finally "It's a pokemon from Alola. It's Mimykyu"...

The pokemon(or as Ash called it Mimykyu) lunged at Pikachu for a second time even faster than the last, Pikachu dodged and tried to use Iron Tail but Mimykyu was too fast and jumped over it. Bonnie didn't know what this pokemon was but she wasn't about to let Pikachu get attacked again "Dedenne help out Pikachu with Thunder Shock" Bonnie called as she released her partner to action. "nnee" Dedenne called as he came out with a charged ThunderShock and threw it at Mimykyu. Mimykyu quickly saw the attack coming and used Shadow Ball to intercept the attack. A explosion was created and Mimykyu ran at Pikachu threw the explosion and used Play Rough. Bonnie was getting frustrated at this "Dedenne use your own Okay Rough on Mimykyu" Bonnie shouted determined to help Pikachu. Mimykyu stopped the attack on Pikachu and rushed Defense in a clash of Play Roughs. No one landed a hit until finally Mimykyu broke through Dedenne's offense and defense and hit Dedenne in the gut. Dedenne flew back with a "ne ne" and hit theMimykyu dumpsteMimykyur that Mimykyu had jumped out of. Mimykyu was about to attack some more until Pikachu came in when Ash yelled "Quick Attack" Pikachu hit Mimykyu straight into it's chest and sent it flying against the side of a building. When the dust cleared, the building had a gigantic dent in it and in the middle was Mimykyu. Mimykyu stopped off the building. It started to drop to the ground when it did something incredible. It stood back up like nothing happened! In fact, Mimykyu looked more angry than in Mimykyu pain! "Dang it! How could I forget?" Ash said like he'd forgotten the obvious "Mimykyu's ability is Disguise which means the first attack, no matter how strong it is, won't effect it". "Seriously" Bonnie said with a scared look "How can we beat a pokemon like that?" she questioned Ash. Ash looked at both Clemont(who was still paralysed in fear) and Bonnie who looked frustrated at their seemingly unbeatable opponent. "Clemont get out Bunnelby" Clemont did as Ash told him, though still very frightened. "This pokemon is a pokemon that isn't taken down easily". All of a sudden, Mimykyu started to glow and grew at least 4 feet. "Crap! It's been exposed to an Ultra Wormhole" Ash said. Bonnie was going to ask what a Ultra Wormhole was but she was interrupted when Mimykyu charged at a unimaginable speed ,heading for all his enemies with a horrifying "Kkkyyyyuuuuu"

Mimykyu was strong before but now he was near invincible. Mimykyu hurtled toward Pikachu,Dedenne, and Bunnelby at unimaginable speeds and hit them with a Play Rough so hard that it knocked all of them back onto the hard cement sidewalk. Ash looked at Mimykyu then Bunnelby then at Dedenne then finally back at Mimykyu. "I've got a idea" Ash announced out loud. "What is it?" Bonnie asked "Don't worry" Ash replied "Just follow my lead". "Alright Pikachu use Iron Tail on Mimykyu" Pikachu rushed forward to hit Mimykyu but Mimykyu jumped and used Shadow Ball to stop Pikachu. Clemont tell Bunnelby to use dig Ash said the second Mimykyu jumped into the air. "Uh... if you say so. Bunnelby use Dig". Bunnelby drilled into the ground and went deep into the earth. "Bonnie tell Dedenne to jump higher than Mimykyu and use Thunder Shock" Ash continued."Okay! Dedenne you heard him let's do it!!". Dedenne jumped higher than Dedenne used Thunder Shock knocking him to the ground. "Now Clemont" Ash yelled "Right Bunnelby, Dig". Bunnelby jumped out of the ground and hit the descending pokemon launching it back into the air. Mimykyu was hurt but it wasn't going to go down easily. "Mimmyyy" Mimykyu yelled as he launched multiple shadow balls at then. "Bonnie I think it's time Mimykyu felt the love" Ash said as he nodded at Bonnie. She was confused until she realised what she meant. "Alright Dedenne use Nuzzle as soon as he hits the ground. Denne started to rub his electric filled cheeks and hit Mimykyu with his attack. Mimykyu struggled to resist at first, by trying to shake Dedenne off, but then Dedenne grabbed on and didn't let go until the electricity stopped leaving Mimykyu confused and paralyzed. Mimykyu tried to attack but stopped due to the duel effects against him. "Clemont hit him now" Ash said "Alright Bunnelby use Double Slap" Bunnelby rushed Mimyku and smacked the hell out of it. Mimykyu fell back but wasn't going to give up yet as it continued with Shadow Sneak. "Pikachu Quick Att..." But Ash was to slow and Pikachu was hit into Bunnelby and both were thrown against the dumpster. Both landed and were barely standing. Mimykyu glared at them ready to finish them off with a final shadow balk not even noticing Bonnie making a call herself. "Now Dedenne finish it with one last Play Rough" Dedenne moved even faster than usual and hit Mimykyu before it could even look. Mimykyu was down and all but out. Pikachu and Bunnelby got up to beat the pokemon to stop it. Bonnie was about to join their efforts and abliterate the pokemon but then something hit her. It was common sense. **"Wait a second" Bonnie said to herself "I'm going on a journey to find and befriend pokemon not hurt them".** Bonnie looked at Pikachu Pulaski and Bunnelby and knew what she had to do. "Dedenne stop Pikachu and Bubbling with Thunder Shock" Dedenne fired the bolt and it hit Pikachu dead on causing a critical hit launching him once again into Dedenne.

Ash and Clemont along with their pokemon looked shocked at Bonnie. "Bonnie why did you do that?! Who's side are you on?". "I'm on the right side." Bonnie yelled "It's one thing to defend yourself but it's completely different to attack a defeated pokemon". Clemont Clement and Ash looked ashamed at what they now realized had done. Bonnie rushed up to Mimykyu who looked beyond exhausted and in pain. "Here you go Mimykyu" she comforted it as she gave it some berries and potions "You'll feel better soon". Bonnie wasn't sure how long she treated Mimykyu but she was certain that it was at least an hour because by the time Mimykyu looked better and could stand ,the sun was about to go down. "There you go Mimykyu" Bonnie said finally "I'm sorry me and my friends attacked you. We didn't mean to take it that far." Clemont and Ash nodded at this signalling their apology. For the first time Bonnie really took a look at Mimykyu Mommy and she realised something. She realised how cute Mimykyu was for the first time. "Hey Mimykyu, you know you're pretty cute" Bonnie said smiling to the skeptical and somewhat confused pokemon. Mimykyu finally accepted this though as what Bonnie said was the truth and nodded. It started to move around another corner and into the darkness when it turned around and looked at Bonnie. Bonnie felt like it was saying **"We will see each other again. I'll keep an eye on you".** And then Mimykyu headed into the night and Bonnie realised something. This would not be the last time they saw each other and this Bonnie had met her first pokemon on her journey.

The next morning, Clemont,Bonnie,and Ash went walking around Lumiouse City. They ate at a breakfast cafe gulping down coffee and croissants. Bonnie looked sad though, as sad as when Ash left Alola. Ash noticed this and immediately comforted her "Bonnie, I'm sure Mimykyu and you will meet again. And next time you'll be able to show Mimykyu how strong you are!!!" Ash said trying to cheer her up with the talk of battle. "Thanks Ash" she replied still sad but less thanks to Ash "You always know what to say to cheer me up". "Hey" Clemont said finally after finishing his croissant "Why don't you two get some battle practice in?" Clemont said knowing this would get Bonnie's mind off of Mimykyu. "Yeah Bonnie" Ash said excitedly "We can see how well that Mimykyu battle has improved our skills". Bonnie agreed as she knew this was what she needed to clear her mind. "Yeah" she said as she stood up "Let's go! Face you there!!!" Bonnie sprinted through the streets passing people as she went but then she bumped into someone. The boy who started to fall, was caught by Bonnie, who was starting to apologize for tripping him. He said it was fine but Bonnie didn't believe that. "I really am sorry though I didn't mean to" Bonnie said one last time for forgiveness. "It's alright" he laughed "It's no big deal. Really!". At this point Ash and Clemont caught up to Bonnie but was shocked to see Ash turn white when he saw the boy. Clemont introduced himself while Ash covered his face. "Oh yeah" Bonnie said "My name's Bonnie! What's yours?". This was where Bonnie thought Ash would faint when she saw the look at his response. "My name's Max" he said giving a friendly smile to the three of them.

Author's Notes:

Yeah, sorry I trolled you guys! I don't even know if you got the chapter's name(cause Bonnie caught Max! Never mind! I'm never making a joke like that again). But anyways how about Mimykyu! Did I make him seen overpowered? Well if I did you'll see why a couple chapters down the road. And who knows maybe she will end up catching Mimykyu, after all?

And how about Max at the end huh? I wonder what Ash will say? What will happen? Or if Bonnie even knows about Max? With all those questions on your mind let me add a few more. What did you think of the Chapter? Tell me what you think in the comments and don't forget to favorite or like if you haven't already! Also sorry if I make the paragraphs too long! Sometimes I need t to have those paragraphs together to make sense. Have a good evening or day(depending when you're reading this) and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!!!


	6. Chapter 6: Revenge:Ash vs Max

Hey Guys! How you've been (Sorry about the wait)? I've been great! Yes, this story will start to pick up a little but I want this story to be a nicely made and developed! So this story will be long though I'm not sure how long. So anyways... Max. I'm going to try something(that to my knowledge) has never been done before. So I hope you guys enjoy!!!

Chapter 6: A Shocking Reunion

Ash was shocked! He never thought that Max would come to Kalos, at least not this soon anyway. But he could hardly breathe and he thought he might pass out. Ash was completely outraged at seeing Max. He thought he could attack him and was about to do so, until he realised something. The way he looked at Ash, the way he was unmoved, and the look of friendliness. Max didn't realise who he was.

Ash continued to stare at Max with a grim expression. He was not paying attention until Max finally asked a question. "So, uh, who are you?" He directed at Ash. Ash, recovering, replied with a calm reply. "I am a...". **"Dang it" he thought "Come on think of a name. Something that isn't reused or stupid. Come on,think!!!** And then something clicked! "Champ! My name is champ!". Ash wasn't technically lying. He became champion of so many regions that some people thought his name was champ and so that was his nickname to some people. "But that's not your..." Clemont started but was kicked by Bonnie in his shin and Clemont stopped seeing that she was looking at Ash and how he looked like he didn't want to give this trainer his name.

"So Bonnie,Clemont,and... Champ" he looked unsure about Ash's decoy name "Do any of you battle?". Bonnie smiled at the boy her age "All of us love to battle! I'm a trainer starting to travel to gyms, Clemont is a gym leader and uh, Champ is a professional battler training to become a pokemon master". "Pokemon Master" Max snickered as if he told the best joke in the world. "What? What's wrong with trying to be a pokemon master?" Bonnie asked wondering why Max would think training to be the best (like no one ever was!!!!), was a joke. "Oh nothing" he replied regaining his composure "I just remembered some kid I used to know who dreamed of being a pokemon master. He wasn't nearly strong enough and he never won a league". Bonnie shrugged it off as nothing much but she felt Ash's anger fire up but he said nothing. "But anyways, how about a battle?" He said changing the topic. "But I have to warn you" he said with a warning "I've won 25 battles in a row and I'm not planning on losing any time soon". Ash then looked up with a grin "Well don't count your chickens! I haven't lost a battle since 2 years ago in a 1v1... with a new pokemon I got the day before"(yes I feel stupid making him seem that unbeatable). "Okay how about a 3v3" Max suggested "I'd like to see how powerful a aspiring pokemon master is". Ash grinned at the challenge and pointed at a battlefield on the side of the road and said with a strange eagerness "Bring it on!!!!"

Clemont didn't know what to think of Max but he definitely knew what Ash thought of him. He didn't know why Ash hated the trainer so much, he never mentioned a person named Max before. Clemont was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Ash hated someone when Max called out. "Hey Clemont are you going to announce the rules" he asked. "Yeah sorry guys! This is a 3v3 battle between Ash and Max. When all 3 Pokemon on one side are unable to battle the battle will be over. Substitutions are allowed. Now, trainers choose your first pokemon." he yelled across the battlefield in his announcer voice. "Alright Grumpig, Let's do it!" Max called, voice full of confidence. Clemont saw that Ash was studying Grumpig and Max, then after a moment he pulled out a pokeball. **"Good think he brought more than just Pikachu and Greninja" Clement thought with some relief "But I wonder what other pokemon he brought?".** Ash raised a pokeball from his waist "Alright Corphish I choose you!!!". Clemont waved both sides on and with a loud voice he announced it "Battle Begin!"

Max went first. "Alright Grumpig use Psychic and then follow up with Power Gem" Max said confidently. Grumpig fired a Pychic at Corphish and then charged and fired an even better Power Gem. Ash smirked, a normal pokemon would get hit and take damage. However, Corphish was trained by **Ash** so this would be Max's hardest battle ever. "Alright Corphish use harden" Ash said calmly. Corphish raised his defense a second before the Pyschic and Power Gem hit him. Max and Grumpig laughed "How good do you think you are? My Grumpig and I might not be the strongest but we can more than crush you calling a move like harden" he laughed even more, but then he stopped. He looked at the faces of Bonnie and Clemont who didn't look surprised at all. Corphish was completely unfazed!! "What!? How's that even possible?" Max said stunned "Pig pig Grum" Grumpig said as he agreed with his trainer. "To spare you shame I'll make this quick" Ash said with venom in his voice. "Corphish Bubble Beam" he said with satisfaction as the bubbles fired at speeds to fast for the eye to catch. The attack hit Grumpig like a freight train and sent him flying into the ground of the field creating a small crate. The call was obvious enough as Clemont announced it "Grumpig is unable to battle so Corphish is the winner!".

Bonnie heard the score and looked toward Max. He was still shocked by his attack doing next to nothing against Corphish but quickly recovered and called Grumpig back. "Nice Job Ash!!!" He called as he drew his next pokeball "But don't count your chickens. Skarmory Let's fly!!!". The Skarmory flew out of the pokeball quickly and hit into a battle position. Ash studied Skarmory and then made a decision. "Corphish come back" he called out, and then quickly pulled out another pokeball "Swellow I choose you!!!". **"So Ash is going with Swellow" Bonnie thought "What's with all the Hoenn pokemon today?" she thouģht confused.** "Skarmory use Air Slash" Max called out. Bonnie saw this and sighed. **"This would be another easy won for Ash" she thought to herself sadly due to her knowing she would not get to see Ash in a real battle.** "Use Quick Attack" and as soon as the words left his mouth Swellow acted out the orders and hit Skarmory head on. Skarmory hit the ground up and was miraculously able to stand. "Finish it with Aerial Ace" Ash said as soon as Skarmory began to stand up. It was clear Ash wasn't giving Max any mercy. Swellow ran forward and hit him with his Aerial Ace and the battle ending the same as last time. "Skarmory is unable to battle so that means Swellow wins". "Swellow/Skarmory good job come back" Max and Ash said as they called back their pokemon. Bonnie knew Max had little to no chance at all... But that didn't mean he's given up. She looked at his eyes and knew he hadn't given up yet.

" **Lose** " Max thought to himself " **I can't lose!! I have to win!".** Max looked at his partner and his last chance to win. "Alright Treecko Let's go!!!"(relatively new trainer). Ash seemed to consider what pokemon to use. He looked conflicted but then made a decision "Sceptile I choose you!!!" He called out. Treeko took a step back and looked scared, he'd never seen Treecko this scared even when they took on a Salamence. But he looked completely and utterly scared to his core. "Treecko get a hold of yourself and use Bullet Seed" Treecko,still stunned, fired a powerful Bullet Seed at Sceptile. Ash didn't make a call or anything so Max kept going. "Use Quick Attack and then go straight into Pound" Treecko charged and slammed straight into Sceptile ,having little to no effect, and then hit Sceptile with his tail using Pound. Sceptile was unscathed as Ash called out his first move of the battle "Use False Swipe" Ash called out. Treeko slammed into the ground with unbelievable speed and fell forward into the ground. Clemont was about to make the call when Max called out "Come on Treecko! It's not over we can do this!!!" Treecko rose and charged at Sceptile again using Grass Knot but Sceptile was to fast and dodged to quickly. "Sceptile Razor Leaf" Ash said annoyingly like it was a nuisance to see Treecko even struggling to stay up. Max could only watch as Treecko was hit with extreme force into the air. "Now finish this with Lead Blade and hit him down his body". Sceptile jumped and thrusted his blade downward hitting Treecko down to the ground unconscious. "Treecko is unable to battle and all 3 of Max's pokemon are defeated so the victory goes to Ash.

Ash felt better than he had in years. He had beaten one of the traitors that had caused him so much pain and suffering over the last 8 years. It was a wonderful feeling he couldn't even describe. He didn't want to tell Max he was Ash so he made it looked like a normal,boring victory. "Good Job Max" he said as forcefully and kindly as he could "You did pretty good against me considering who I am". Ash let it slip but luckily Max thought it was another got shot trainer bragging and let it go. "Yeah great battle Champ!! I'll get stronger and then we'll battle again" Max said as he held out his hand. Max looked at his watch "Crap! The flight to Hoenn leaves in less than 30 minutes" he called out running "Sorry! I've got to run! It was nice to meet you and I'm sorry I can't stay longer but I really got to go!!" He said running away. "Bye!!" Bonnie and Clemont called out after their new friend. They then turned toward Ash and said in unison "You've got some explaining to do". Ash looked toward them and sighed "Yes... yes I do". Ash started to explain to them as they started walking down the street. Not even knowing of the man who had watched then and the battle.

Unknown:

"All according to plan" he said talking to himself "just a little longer til I strike". He looked down at Ash with a sinister smile "Oh, the things we've got planned" he said with a laugh "If only it were sooner". With that he turned around and walked to the edge of the building. "See you really soon Ketchum!" he said softly as he jumped off the roof and disappeared from view.

Author's Notes:

Yes! Finally finished it! Sorry school came up again(end me please) but don't worry I'm back on track and chapter 7 should be up by Thursday next week.

Anyways... Serena. Don't worry she is coming(she could even be in the next chapter) besides I think you'll be happy to see what she's up to. So, Max had met Ash,Clemont,and Bonnie. I wonder how things will go from here(I'm not even sure at this point!!) but I can tell you it will be good. Also that Unknown Man again... Who is he and what does he want with Ash? Tell me what you think in the comments! Remember to tell me what you liked,didn't like, or what I could do better. Hope you guys have a good night or day and I'll see you in the next chapter!!!(PS I'm sorry if you don't like Ash's fake name but I'm not changing it. But it Ash probably won't be called that until later in the story).


	7. Chapter 7:The Saddest Story Never Told

Hey Guys! I'm back again with another chapter! So this will be a mostly normal chapter, nothing big(maybe some foreshadowing here and there). But, I think you will like it anyways! I never really mentioned it but **I Don't Own Pokemon!!! Anyways, enjoy!!!!**

 **Chapter 7: The Saddest Story Never Told**

Bonnie,Clemont, and Ash were walking down the street as they left the battlefield. Clemont looked like he was caught between feeling anxious and patient, as odd as it looked she felt the exact same way. Ash had his hat cover the front part of his face. Bonnie couldn't see his face but she knew what he was thinking. She walked ahead of Ash and Clemont , then turned and faced Ash. "Ash don't you trust us" Bonnie said sadly after she realized that Ash didn't truly trust them. Ash pulled up the front of his cap and revealed a shocked face. "Bonnie,I trust you and Clemont more than almost everyone in the world!" Ash said as he stared looking hurt at Bonnie that she had said that she didn't trust them. "Tell us then" Bonnie said quietly, Ash answered a even quieter "no". Bonnie repeated the phrase "Tell us" Ash answered "no". Bonnie kept this up for a couple minutes and then yelled at her best friend "TELL ME!!" Ash ,frustrated, yelled out "He helped to ruin my life!!!" Ash yelled in return as he looked at Bonnie with a face of sadness. "Wait, what do you mean ruin your life" Clemont said curiously. Ash looked at him "I don't know if I could tell you the truth without your pity" Ash replied. "I won't pity you Ash" Bonnie stated after they let Ash's words sink in "But I know from expierence that it's good to get stuff off your chest". Ash considered Bonnie's words for a minute. **"She's right"** Ash thought " **I think it's finally time to tell them".** "Fine then Bonnie" he replied "I'll tell you and Clemont the truth. You two deserve to know" Ash looked at a public bench "Let's sit over there and I can tell you". Clemont and Bonnie nodded and sat as Ash began to tell the story.

"Well lets start with a story you already know" Ash said as soon as they were situated on the bench. "Ash I dont..." Clemont started "Clemont just trust me" Ash said before Clemont finished his sentence. "Okay then Ash" Clemont said silencing himself. "Anyways, were was I? Oh Yeah! Let's start with a story you both know". Ash took a breathe "You all know how I started my journey,travelled around most of the regions, and caught my pokemon right?" Ash said trying to be calm. "Yeah Ash! Youve told us this these stories a million times" Clemont said as he stated the obvious. "Yeah Ash why ask us this" Bonnie stated backing up her big bro. "Well you know how I always said how you two were my first two travelling companions. "Yes" they replied in a weird tone. "Well that may not be accurate" Ash said sheepishly, while rubbing his head. "Ash what do you mean that it may not be accurate?!" Bonnie said raising her voice. "I..." he started but stopped himself "You..." he looked like he wasn't ready "You guys weren't my first travelling companions" he shouted out. Clemont and Bonnie were shocked, Ash rarely lied and when he did it was for a good reason; this time however wasn't the case. "What do you mean we weren't the first people to travel with you" Clemont said shocked. "Well I just travelled with other people before you" Ash said trying to remain stable. "Well how many people travelled with you before us" Bonnie asked Ash. Ash sweat dropped "Um you know. Not that many" he said evacively. "Okay Ash but it's only fair. How many people did you travel with?" she asked again. "Well let's see. I travelled in 5 regions with at least 2 companions. So that means,if my math is correct, 8 companions" Ash said after doing some mental math. "8 companions" Clemont stated "So that made us your 9th and 10th companions". "Yeah sorry I wanted to "restart" my journey. So as of my restart you two were my first companions... from a certain point of view" Ash said trying to come up with a defense on the fly. "Ash relax, we get it you normally like to keep your past a secret but tell us. What hapened between you and Max". Ash had a cruel smile on his face "Max was one of three companions who travelled through Hoenn with me. I thought him how to battle and bond with pokemon". "Sounds like our journey" Clemont said. Ash turned to face them "Yeah it was they **were** great friends" Ash said replied coldly. "Were? What happened" Bonnie said curiously. Ash decided it was now or never "Well when I got back from my Unova journey, I found an invitation inviting me to my region's professor: Professor Oak. When I arrived everyone was treating me cold. When I talked to them they either responded coldly or just ignored me". "Oh Ash, I'm sorry! Well at least your companions from the other regions stood with you" Bonnie said trying to sooth Ash. Ash was infuriated,even though she didn't know, he got down and looked her straight in the eyes. "That's the funny thing Bonnie. **All** of my companions betrayed me! They called me and my pokemon weak! I left for a new region to train with a new goal besides being a pokemon master: To prove the ones who betrayed me wrong!" Ash finished. They sat in silence letting those words sink in. The silence continued but finally Ash broke it with the sound of tears hitting the ground. Bonnie and Clemont turned to see Ash looking at the ground crying his heart out onto the pavement. "Not even my Mother stood by me" Ash said between his loud sobs "She always acted l could do anything and everything but apparently her love only lasts a 5 regions and some stupid islands" Ash mourned. Clemont and Bonnie looked at each other and gave each other a look. "Ash" Clemont hugged Ash on the ground "Hey it's okay! You think you lost so much that day but you gained so much to". "Yeah" Bonnie followed up her brother's words "You already proved them wrong when you won 1 region. And you outdid that by doing what no one else did. You became Champion of over 1/3 of the world's regions. I'm no prize giver but I'm pretty sure that deserves some credit." Bonnie said as she poured her heart out. "You're right!" Ash said as he stood up "I did make my dream come true". "That's the spirit" Clemont said raising Ash's confidence. Ash stood up and smiled at the siblings "Let's go back to the hotel. No more secrets! Any more questions you have I'll answer. No matter what!". Clemont gave a unconvinced look while Bonnie just smiled at the news. "Ash are you sure you want to do that Ash? Some things are meant to be private." Clemont asked uncertainly. "Clemont shut up!" She half- yelled at her brother "Ash made his decision so deal with it" she said shutting up her brother. Ash chuckled at this "Bonnie it's okay. Clemont is just making sure I'm okay with this" he faced Clemont "Don't worry Clemont I'll be fine lets go!" Ash said running for the hotel. "Last one there's a rotten egg" Ash yelled behind him. "Hey Ash! No fair" Bonnie laughed as she ran after him. Clemont started running as fast as he could "I...wish...we...didn't...run...everywhere" Clemont breathed heavily as he raced after his friends far ahead of him

Mimykyu:

Mimykyu watched the conversation from afar and had seen Bonnie get angry. He knew that type of rage. He felt it every time he saw a Pikachu. He could see the anger radiating off of her, her eyes ,if only for a moment, turned a redish color, and her tone sounded like sharp icicles hitting Mimykyu's body. It showed Mimykyu that Bonnie was a somewhat abnormal human in terms of emotions and logic. But it was the thing Mimykyu needed; someone who didn't give up and won no matter the odds. If Mimykyu was the same pokemon he was 3 years ago, he would have ran to her and have begged to join her journey. After all, after 3 years of hardship and strife, he wasn't going to judge Bonnie on one action of 1 day. They shared the some of the same emotions and had similar personalities but he wasn't ready to take that big of a step. So for a time she would do what she always had done, sit and wait.

Unknown:

"It's great to be back" a girl in her late teens said as she jumped off the plane. "It's been forever since I've been home." she said making her way out of the airport. She looked at the city,she spent extra time looking at Lumiose Tower, and smiled at the setting sun in the distance. "I can't wait to see you Ash" she said as she made her way to her hotel for the night.

Author's Notes:

I know what you were thinking coming into this chapter. I thought you said you'd update the middle of the week. You said you were pretty much done with your school work. Well, the answer is quite simple actually. Life is a bitch. I'm not going to go into any further detail than that.

Anyways, sort of a "normal" chapter with lots of emotions and questions. Like: Who is the unknown person? How did the unknown girl at the end know Ash?(should be obvious) and When will this guy answer all these questions? Anyways between today and next Sunday I should have a new chapter ready. Anyways, hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you liked,disliked, or what I could do better! So until then...(tries to think of cool way to end off chapter) uhhhh, Nonspecific Excuse!!(Runs off into distance,quickly)

PS:I included references to my other favorite shows and movies althroughout this chapter. If you guys like it I may do it later! Anyways See ya!!!


	8. Chapter 8: Clemont's Misadventure

Hey Guys! I'm sorry about not having the story almost 2 weeks later. But I **actually** have 2 good excuses. 1). I was grounded for a week and 2). I wanted to see how this would play out in my head. I will let you know before hand, this is just a filler chapter! So if you don't like filler then you can leave now(sorry if you've been waiting for awhile. Anyways, here you go!!!

Chapter 8: Clemont's Misadventure

Clemont was enjoying his bowl of cereal on a nice,warm day. It was a perfect day with little to no clouds in the sky. He didn't have to wake Bonnie up that morning, since Ash had agreed to help her train that morning. He had no responsibilities. No Gym Leader duties (he'd taken the day off), no inventions to make or design, not even a meeting with the other gym leaders of Kalos. Everyone even his pokemon were relaxing and enjoying the time off. It was peaceful... too peaceful. Clemont stood up in realization "Where's Chespin?" Clemont asked as he startled his pokemon with his realization. "Bun" "Lux" "Hel" "Mag" "Claw" were the responses of his pokemon.

They clearly didn't know either. An horrifying idea formed inside Clemont's mind as he went up to the desk of the hotel and asked for the manager. He rang the bell on the desk as the manager came out to greet him. "Yes can I help you?" asked an older man with grey hair in his mid 50's. "Yes" Clemont responded in a panicked voice "Do you guys have a kitchen? I lost one of my pokemon and knowing him he usually goes for food". "No, no more food. Breakfast just ended and there won't be anymore til lunch". Clemont sighed in relief "Okay thank you. That's great news" Clemont said as he turned around and started to leave. "Well, come to think of it... they do start making pokepuffs around this time" The manager said thinking. "P-p-pokepuffs" Clemont said turning around. "Oh Yes any pokemon with even the slighest love of them will be drawn to them from miles away. They're Heavenly". Clemont didn't even reply as he and his other pokemon raced down to the basement to find the basement before it was to late.

Meanwhile at the hotel's battlefield...

"Froakie Cut" Bonnie called out "Dodge and finish this with Ember" Ash finished as Torkoal releashed his ember at his nearly beaten enemy. Ember hit Froakie straight on by the attack and got up ready for more training... until he got burned and fell down in defeat. There was no referee to make the call but it was quite obvious who won. Bonnie ran up to her defeated friend and looked at him with a defeated but friendly smile "You did great Froakie! We're getting stronger and stronger, I just know it" Froakie looked at her with a tired smile "Kie froa" he said as he lowered his head in exhaustion. "Okay Froakie. Take a good rest" she said as she returned him to his pokeball. Ash ran out to meet her "Hey Bonnie. Great job!" he said as Torkoal ran up alongside with him and Pikachu. "A little more practice and you'll be ready to challenge your first gym" he complimented her as she stood up. "You really mean that? Thanks Ash, that means **so** much coming from you". "No proublem, Bonnie" Ash was glad that he was helping Bonnie out with her training. Truth be told he was glad to help anyone who needed it. True, he had Misty and Brock to help him at the beginning but they weren't exactly on his **Top 10 People I want to thank of all Time** list. **"Misty and Brock"** he thought **"Wonder what they're up to now?"**.

"Ash" Bonnie said again "Ash!!" she said as she raised her voice "Huh, what?" Ash said as he snapped back to reality. "I was saying we should probably head back to the hotel and wake up Clemont so we can get some breakfast. Unless you wanted to do some more training" she finished. "Uh.. yeah we're done for now. Let's wake up Clemont and eat some breakf..." " **BOOM!!!!!!!** " They turned around to see a hugmoungous stack of smoke coming from the kitchen. Ash wondered for a second about what could have caused the explosion. "Probably one of Clemont's inventions again" she said as she looked at the hotel scolding, probably imaging Clemont as the hotel. "Well, maybe. But this time it doesn't smell like Oil and Gas. Maybe there was a small explosion? After all it is their busiest day." Ash said trying to protect Clemont for his sake. Bonnie looked doubtful "Yeah I guess it is their busiest..." she paused "day" she looked at the building as if considering something. **Why was today their** **busiest day?** He thought about it then mentally hit himself in the head **That's right!** he remembered **Today they make the best pokepuffs in the world!! Wait? Pokepuffs!!!!** Ash looked at Bonnie and vice versa, they both thought the sane thing. "Chespin" they said together as their faces became panicked. They ran to the hotel trying to see what Chespin had gotten into this time.

If it was up to Clemont, he would not have spent the last hour in a freezer hanging upside down. He had sprinted down here(if Bonnie was here she wouldn't call it sprinting) with the rest of his pokemon. They looked all around the kitchen and asked dozens of workers for help but still they didn't find Chespin. They were all exhausted after almost an hour of searching when Clemont spotted a runaway pokepuff and there was Chespin chasing after it. "Chespin don't move. I'm coming to get you!" but apparently Chespin couldn't hear due to his lack of other senses like hearing when he saw a pokepuff. Just when he was going to shout again Chespin chased the pokepuff out of his eyesight. He had all but given up when Luxray called him to a ladder that led up to a banister leading down toward the same room Chespin went into.

"Thanks Luxray. But you guys stay here, you're all to big". They nodded and wished him luck. Clemont started running toward the room as fast as he could not even noticing the cold or hum of machines. He saw Chespin a little further ahead chasing the pokepuff onto balconies, jumping over pipes, and somersaulting across the room. " **Man if Chespin acted like that during battle, we'd be unstoppable"** Clemont sighed. Sadly this was Chespin and the odds of him doing something like this in battle could be compared to finding a shiny pokemon. " **Chespin couldn't hear me unless I made a really made a loud noise"** Clemont thought to himself.

Something clicked inside his head, he smiled "Good thing the Future is now thanks to Science!!!!(them plays here) Clemontic Gear on!!!" he pulls out a small device with what looks like it has a huge power core. "I knew I'd find myself in a situation like this one so behold" he said out loud "The Boom v10"(let's just say the other 9, uh blew up in Clemont's face). "By sucking in certain types of particles I can create a machine type of spontaneous combustion that will allow Chespin to hear." He started pushing buttons and programming the system. "Alright" he finished "Now all I have to do is throw it onto the other side of the room to create a big enough explosion. **"Let's see I'm in the Boiler Room so DEFINITELY do not hit the boiler"** he thought to himself. He looked and saw a pile of wood on the other side in a near order. "Alright here I" he wound up his arm "Go". He threw it. It was going. Halfway there. Still going. 10 feet away. Going,going... and then it fell... straight into the boiler. " **Uh.. How hot is this boiler supposed to be?"** he thought to himself **"Well let's see it has to provide heat for at least 300 hotel rooms not counting the lobby,kitchen, and other places in the hotel. Plus enough coal to power it 3x so you won't run out."** he calculated in his head "That's about 5,000*F and The Boom v10 can set 10 buckets of water on fire for 5 minutes... uh no!!! Clemont ran fast, not even noticing Chespin run into the next room over with him. Clemont had just enough time to slide into a Forrest and close it behind him. He was going to have to hold it shut, boy was he stupid! He heard a humongous " **BOOM!!!!"**

The last thing Clemont heard before falling over the railing was Chespin jumping off the other banister to grab a pokepuff. He caught it... at the cost of his possible demise. Luckily, There were some chains hanging from the ceiling. They both landed in them in different ways causing them to be tied up above a deadly aftermath of the explosion. Clemont looked over at Chespin "Good Morning Chespin! I hope that pokepuff was worth it" he half yelled at his Pokemon. He looked around and read a sign that said Freezer. "Chespin it's a freezer! We got to get out of here!".

And they tried for almost an hour somehow ending upside down. Chespin got a strange look on his face after a while. Clemont's face widdened with horror "Chespin don't..." but it was to late Chespin fired a Pin Missile at their chains causing them to break about 10 feet in the air. Before falling, Clemont says one thing "You're the Devil" before falling hitting the ground. When Clemont got up,eventually, he found himself in pain, freezing, and covered in soot. He made his way back into the lobby with Chespin in his hands, his Pokemon behind him.

Bonnie never had more questions than she did right now. First there was a huge explosion, then everyone had to evacuate the hotel due to all the smoke, her brother had walked out covered in soot and he said that he was... cold? "Clemont what happened" Ash asked just as confused as her. "Let's just say what happens in The Kitchen stays in The Kitchen" Clemont said before pulling out a sleeping bag "I'm going to bed" he said. "But Clemont" Bonnie said worryingly "It's not even lunch". "Yeah! I know" he said putting his head on the pillow "Don't wake me til tomorrow morning" Clemont warned. "Okay" they both replied. Bonnie whispered to Ash "You think we should tell him about what we're planning to do tomorrow" Bonnie asked Ash. Ash looked at Clemont sleeping and then turned back to her "Let him sleep! He'll find out tomorrow. Anyways, let's do some more training" he said changing the subject. "Hah! You're on" she said as they both ran back towards the battlefield with the sleeping Clemont still sleeping on the sidewalk.

Authors Notes:

Sorry about the chapter! I know this is just filler but I just wanted to take a break before getting back into the main part of the story. Tell me what you liked,didn't like, what I could do better,etc. Hopefully, I can make a chapter between now and the next week or two. By the way before I end this I wanted to tell you all Thanks for over 30 likes and favorites. See ya next time!!!!

P.S. More hints and references to movies I like in here. Tell me what you think some of them are.


	9. Chapter 9: A Reunion of a King and Queen

Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! So... not a lot to talk about. The title doesn't mean anything,the unknown perspective 2 chapters back doesn't mean anything, and the way I'm phrasing things isn't important! And no one is coming back, definitely not Sere... I mean no one is coming back in this chapter!! *Starts Sweating* Anyways enjoy the chapter!!!

Chapter 9: A Reunion of a King and Queen

For the first time in a very long time, Ash was... scared? The morning had started off normal enough; he trained with Bonnie with some assistance from Clemont, gotten a good breakfast, and had even watched his favorite channel,The Pokemon News/Highlight Channel(let me know if you have a better name for it). It showed part of a battle between a kid from Alola and the newest member of the Hoenn Battle Frontier, named Jake. Needless to say Ash was lost in his thoughts, not because the battle was boring(even though the native of Alola was getting swept), it was because he was thinking of the betrayal. It had been 8 years since it had happened and not a day went by that he didn't think of it. Ash knew it was stupid, someone with his hundreds of accomplishments and titles, but he still felt like he never really gotten to a level that proved how wrong they were. He sighed **"If only there was a way that I could prove them wrong** **, not just by becoming Champion of another region. I've already done that enough. I need a true test. Something that will prove without a shadow of a doubt that I am a Pokemon Master."**

Ash still thought of ways to get better and stronger but it never seemed enough. He was still lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Bonnie talking to him until she was halfway through her sentence. "So, Ash do you want to go?" she asked as she pleaded with her eyes. "Huh?" Ash said just really noticing Bonnie. Bonnie sighed, as she should have known Ash wasn't paying attention. His distant stare looked even more distant than usual. "I asked if you wanted to go with Clemont and me to see some pokemon performances?" she finished still trying to get him to answer. "Sure, it's been a couple months since I've seen one". "Really Yah!" she ran to the door of the lobby then stopped "By the way you're paying." she said as she dashed off before Ash could say a word. As Ash walked to the door he thought one thing " **I'll go but it won't be that good. At least, since Serena's not performing"**. He walked out of the hotel and followed Bonnie to the Performance Theater across the street.

Unknown(but you already know who it is):

"I'm late!" she yelled as she made her way down the street. She passed many people on the street wearing many clothes unique to Kalos looking at the various sites Lumiouse had to offer. It was a chilly, cold morning but with a beautiful sun on the horizon. In fact, if she wasn't busy at the moment she would have found herself admiring the morning air. But she was busy so she continued to run; run faster than most other times in her life. She could not be late again, not after last week she was more than 20 minutes late to a performance in Alola last week. She tried to keep a perfect record and keep promises, so she kept running. She was beginning to think she would be late again but she saw it just up ahead. " **The Lumiose City Showcase Arena"** Serena said to herself as she ran threw the beautifully decorated halls filled with color and ornaments. She ran until she saw two big,burly guys gaurding the door. They stopped her before she could run through the door and she was not happy about it.

"Look I'm sorry miss but we're only supposed to let a..." he looked at a clipboard in his hand "Miss Serena in here". She looked at him with frustration in her eyes as she responded "First of all, it's Mrs. Serena and second you've kept me waiting an extra 2 minutes latr. Now that may not seem like a lot of time, but to over 10,000 people that seems like an eternity. So, unless you want everyone to get a refund,no paycheck tbis week, and possibly lose your job; I would suggest letting me through. "Uh, of course **Mrs.** Serena" he and the other gaurd moved aside. "This leads right to the stage. I would suggest getting your pokemon ready". Serena nodded and ran up the stage. She got on a platform as it started to rise. "Delphox,Togedemaru, and Aurorus come on out" Serena called as some of her partners jumped out with their respective cries of joy. "Okay" Serena looked at them as they finished stretching "Just like we practiced". "Del" "Tog" "Aurorus" they responded back. Serena sighed as she looked toward the crowd that was shown in front of her. She smiled and that made everyone else smile too. That's why she did International shows, to see different smiles all around the world but no smiles were like the smiles in Kalos. She sighed and looked at the crowd in front of her as she raised her hand to the sky. " **Ash, I'm coming home today. I hope that you will like what I've turned into in the past few months** ".

Bonnie:

Bonnie was on the edge of her seat waiting for a Serena's performance. Yes she knew Serena was performing it was the main reason that she had invited Ash, besides having more fun with him. She didn't tell Ash about Serena yet because she wanted to surprise him. It had been months since Ash had seen Serena. She had gone on an international tour performing all over the world ,even outside the Empire. Ever since Serena and Ash had gotten married about 2 years ago, they had become closer than ever. However, they had to many responsibilities as the champion and queen of the region. They didn't see each other as much as they wanted to and it hurt them both deeply. But to Bonnie it seemed like they made every second together count; and although Bonnie knew Serena would never admit it. She knew Serena found it more romantic that Ash loved her and took her places **every** single time they were together even though she did wish they were together more. So as you can see she was very excited. She was pulled out of her thoughts by bright lights erupting into the stage with Monsieur Pierre coming from a platform. He looked older from the last time she saw him, but then again most of the people she knew had changed in the last 8 years. " **Jay"** Bonnie thought to herself " **Where are you?"** she continued to think about him. Monsieur Pierre spoke "Thank you all for coming out for the Lumiose City Rookie Showcase! I can't wait to zee all of our performers and what they have prepared for today! However before we start I have a very zpecial surprise for all of you today! We have our very own Kalos Queen back from a performing tour across ze world performing today! So without further ado put your hands together for The Master of The Master Class, The Princess of Performances, The 5 year running Kalosian Queen of Kalos The one the only...

 **Serena!!!!!!!!**

"What!?!?!?!?" Ash shouted as he stood up at the mention of Serena. The whole arena shook with applause and everyone was standing; it was almost as hard to find someone who didn't like Serena as it was to find someone who didn't like Ash. Then Serena rose from seemingly nowhere with Delphox on her left, Togedemaru in front of her, and Aurorus on her right. She had a radiant smile on her face(especially when she looked in Ash's direction). Then she half shouted out "Lumiose City! Are you ready?" after a minute of shouting she continued "Alright then let's go!!".

Bonnie was in awe as she saw Togedemaru fly through the air. The performance was already halfway done but it felt like it had just started with all the ecstatic energy in air. It had started rather simple with each of the Pokemon doing their own different styles of dancing including Serena. Delphox and Serena doing a modern type of dance while combining jazz and pop, Aurorus was doing a gigantic version of Swan Lake, and Togedemaru was break dancing like a copy of Michael Jordan. After a bit of being separate dancing Togedemaru and Delphox started dancing together while firing Mystic Fire in the air and expelling a discharge which caused both attacks to cause an expansion of both causing a flaming circle surrounding the 4 of them. Serena nodded at them "Alright Aurorus let's go" Serena said running as she jumped on top of Aurorus's head still dancing. "Now Aurorus use Blizzard" Serena said as she kart wheeled down Aurorus's back. You could hear Bonnie yelling "So cool!!!" from the very back of the screaming theater. Aurorus let loose a very powerful Blizzard which expelled a very cold storm of snow intercepting the combination of discharge and mystic fire. It caused all three attacks to turn into a sherbert colored Ice sphere around all of them. "Now Togedemaru use Wild Charge and Delphox use Hidden Power and aim it at the strongest parts of the ice sphere" Serena continued not wasting a second. Togedemaru charged up and shot off toward the left side of the ice structure while Delphox fired the ancient power at the top causing the ice sphere to break and split into sparkling icebits that were now rainbow colored with all 5 attacks. She smiled as she looked at Aurorus "Now Icy Wind on the ground". Aurorus fired Icy Wind as soon as Serena finished talking and they all went flying off the ground above the stage. As the crowd cried out in "Oos" and "Ahhs" Bonnie was busy looking at Serena's finisher. They went flying and then fell back down. Aurorus landed on her front 2 legs with Delphox landing on both feet on Aurorus's head. Then Serena landed on Delphox's hands as she lifted Serena even higher. Then finally Serena caught Togedemaru as she landed in her arms as she cried out "Finished". Everyone went crazy; Bonnie went crazy as she yelled out "Yeah Serena!" she looked at Ash "Ash wasn't that awes.." she stopped when she saw his mouth. She could tell he was blown away before the performance even started, she could tell so she closed his mouth for him.

Serena:

Serena's performance was even better than she expected. It was a performance that could rival Palerma herself in her prime. But it wasn't her best, not even close. She didn't pay much attention to any of the performances they weren't on her mind, Ash was. She hadn't seen Ash since Christmas and that was almost 6 months ago. She had left to go make people happy but she came back because she realized she forgot to make herself happy. She was so stressed and so busy she couldn't even talk to her fans and that was what she couldn't stand most of all. So she decided to take a break from international performance tours for awhile. She wanted to take a year off unless something called for her attention like attending events like festivals and performances like this one. She wanted to spend a year with her husband, her **Champ**. She didn't waste anytime after the performance to go and find Ash. She didn't even greet her fans and reporters even though that was one of the top reasons she decided to take a break in the first place. She ran until she found him; Ash was doing the same thing. They stopped in front of each other glancing each other over for a moment. "Serena" Ash finally said as he looked over at her sheepishly "It's been awhile". She paused as she thought about what to say to her love of her life to make it sound casual. "Yeah" she said as she turned red "I missed you". He turned red as he responded "Yeah I.." he didn't finish as he rushed forward and hugged her with joy that only they felt in that moment.

They would have hugged longer if Clemont wouldn't have interrupted "Hey Serena". It took everything she had to not strangle Clemont when she and Ash separated. "Hey guys how are you doing". Bonnie interrupted before Clemont spoke "You missed me getting my first Pokemon and my first battle" she said with a childish pout. Serena had a sad smile on her face "Bonnie really I'm sorry. Who did you pick?". Bonnie looked better already "I picked Froakie. Dedenne and him lost against Pikachu and Greninja but Ash has been training us together and now we're three times stronger in just under a week". "That's great Bonnie! I know Ash is a great teacher from experience". "So Serena, are you going to stay with us for awhile" Clemont asked. "Yeah, I'm taking a year break to spend time with my friends and family" Serena said looking at the three of them. "So anyone for some coffee. I know it's almost lunchtime but I'm still tired". Serena agreed immediately "I never got a cup this morning. I got up late and was too busy rushing". Bonnie and Ash said they'd come but wouldn't get anything. "Great" Bonnie said as soon as it was all decided "Race you there!". As she ran ahead with Ash behind her. Clemont looked at her with sad eyes you're going to run to aren't you." he stated already knowing the answer. She smiled at the now saddened Clemont "Yep" then she ran after Bonnie and Clemont with a frustrated Clemont dragging behind at the back.

Author's Notes:

Poor Clemont! I'm sure he'll be fine... probably. Anyways, yah Serena's back. I know she met the gang later in the story than in the anime(b-bum-ps). Now that this part of the story is starting some things will start to happen that will effect some main character. It could be next chapter even...

On that happy note, tell me what you liked,didn't like, or what I could do better in the comments. Remember, feel free to send me OC's. By the way, I forgot to mention; I write these on my phone so if you wonder why it takes so long to make these that's part of your answer. See you in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10: Beauties of Battle

Okay first! There is no battle **but** there is a free-style performance(so technically a battle except different) between 2 characters we all love! By the way, this chapter takes place the afternoon after Serena's performance. Enjoy!

Chapter 10: Beauties of Battle

Today,in Serena's eyes, had been perfect. She had reunited with her husband and friends,she had performed a spectacular performance, and had gotten a large cup of coffee from the best cafe in Kalos. Yep, this day could not have been greater. They were relaxing in Lumiose Park, a nice park area in the middle of Lumiose City,and let out their respective teams. Ash released Greninja,Torkoal,Gliscor(he went and got every Pokemon he had that was training or could come along),Pigeot,Nowtowl, and Pikachu was obviously out already. Clemont released Luxray, Bunnelby, Chespin, Helioisk, Magnetron, and Clawitzer. While she had out Delphox, Pancham, Slyveon, Togedemaru, Aurorus, and alolan Ninetales(she will NOT get an Absol in the story so don't even ask) while Bonnie had out Dedenne and Froakie. Ash leaned back against the oak wood of the bench with a sigh "perfect" he said as if reading her thoughts. "I know" she replied as she watched all of their pokemon playing with each other... even Greninja. Clemont was working on a small device that looked like a tv remote and Bonnie was looking at the passing girls elbowing Clemont and always saying "She looks like a keeper". Serena hadn't been in Kalos in so long, everything seemed perfect just for her return. Ash looked at her from the side and said "I told Bonnie and Clemont about the betrayal" he looked so scared and somehow proud at the same time. Serena smiled at him and replied "Really! That's great! I knew you could do it if you tried!".

Bonnie:

Bonnie looked up to Serena. Everybody who ever saw her look at Serena knew that was obvious. She admired everything about her: her personality,fashion,kindness,philosophy and so much more. She envied Serena every since she was 6 years old(If someone has a canon age for Bonnie put it in the comments). Serena had become everything half of everything Bonnie wanted to be. So when she told Dedenne ,when their group split up and Ash and Serena went to Alola, that they would challenge Ash to a battle one day and challenge Serena to a free style performance battle she was trying to give Ash and Serena a warning for their battle with her. She already challenged Ash and she wanted to challenge Serena. There was only one problem... she had never practiced or been in a performance before and Serena was the queen of them. Sure, she'd seen Serena and her other rivals across the region perform but it didn't give her any inspiration with how she wanted to do performances. All she knew was that she wanted to challenge Serena. So when she walked up to Serena ,who was laying on her back cloud watching with Ash, she told herself to focus on everything her pokemon could do and everything she learned on her journey. "Serena" she asked gaining her confidence from the elegant smile Serena had on her face "Would you mind..." she was nervous and decided to spit it all out at once "If we had a performance battle". Serena stood up and looked at Bonnie with a scarily serious look. She looked her up and down for a minute with a huge smile "Bonnie, I would be honored" she said professionally. Bonnie laughed at Serena's attitude towards her. "Hey this is what I have to do when someone challenges me. Even in a unofficial performance battle". Bonnie continued to laugh as Serena pouted about her "attitude" toward her. When Bonnie finished laughing she asked Serena where they would perform. Serena then laughed at her as if her question was the dumbest thing she ever said "In the park Bonnie. Where else?". Bonnie was shocked "But there's no stage,no lights,no crowd, no..." she was cut off by Serena. "Exactly it's an unofficial performance battle, there won't be a score,next round, other performers just us. There won't even be a winner or a loser!". Bonnie didn't know what to think: **"No winner or a loser"** was it even a performance without that? Obviously she would lose to Serena if they did "battle" but it didn't seem the same to Bonnie. "So Bonnie are you gonna call over Dedenne and Froakie?" Serena said asking Bonnie as she saw she was lost in thought in her thoughts. "Oh, right. Dedenne; Froakie come over here!" She called to her 2 friends who were playing tag with Pikachu,Helioisk, and Pancham. They came to her running toward her with glee in their eyes, the same glee that Pokemon who had that new friendship start to blossom had. They stopped in front of her with faces that seemed to say **"You wanna play with us?"** and sadly Bonnie would have to shoot down their offer. "Hey guys, I know we really haven't done any performance related things in practice before but... I was hoping we could try with Serena. You want to give it a shot?". Froakie and Dedenne looked at each other with uncertainty in their eyes but then looked back at Bonnie with a "kie" and "nene" that showed her they were willing to try. "Great guys!" she turned to Serena "Which pokemon will you use Serena?". She smiled and Bonnie knew that she already had her Pokemon picked out "Well you are using two Pokemon so to make it fair I'll use two as well". She looked toward the group of pokemon "Slyveon and Ninetales, help me out". Not even a second later, the group of Pokemon rushed to her side looking almost as ready to perform as they were in the tag-team performance showcase 3 years ago in Alola. "Bonnie are you ready? Cause I'm not gonna go easy on you." Serena said halfjokeingly. "That's okay Serena. Cause I'm not going to go easy on you!" she said returning the friendly trash talk. "Okay then" Serena said running to the opposite side of the grassy field "let's start". "Okay" she said looking at Froakie and Dedenne as they she recapped her plan for them. **"Serena, I'm not going to be as easy to take down as some other newbies. In fact, I think you'll find yourself your own worst enemy".**

Clemont:

Clemont didn't know what to think when Bonnie had asked him to watch her battle Serena. Of course he wanted his sister to win but there was less than a .00000000001 percent chance of Bonnie beating Serena, and he did the math. He sat down next to Ash and all of the Pokemon who were not participating in the performances. Clemont was worried and was not good at hiding it so in retrospect he shouldn't have been supposed when asked him what was wrong. "Clemont" Ash said "Are you alright? What's wrong?". **"I have to try to play this cool"** Clemont thought to himself "Nothing" he said trying to put all of his manliness into his words "Just hoping Bonnie will be okay. I mean Serena was voted The best Performer and Cooridinator in the entire empire. She even beat the Queen of the Pokemon Performances, who was said to be unbeatable! I mean how can Bonnie hope to beat Serena especially since she hasn't done any performance practicing and started her journey a week ago!" and as he rambled on he realized that after the first few words he lost any hope of not sounding worried. Ash just smiled at him "Clemont, look at Bonnie." Clemont did so "Is she nervous?" he continued. "No but..." Ash cut him off "Really? Look at her hands and face" he did so and saw that Bonnie was clenching her fists and sweating more than he was at that 1k marathon(long story, Clemont wouldn't let me write it!). Clemont looked at Ash "You're right, she's not nervous... she's terrified". Ash nodded at him "You see what she is doing now" he pointed to Bonnie with her pokemon getting ready to start. "No" Clemont said unable to know what Ash meant "I don't". "Clemont they are reassuring each other. They are nervous but that's natural. I was nervous each and every time I faced a trainer or champion in a league. Those were official battles. This is not, it's just for fun. Serena is doing this to show Bonnie what she needs to do to hopefully surpass her one day". Clemont was shocked **"Serena would do that for Bonnie. Knowing good and well that she is light years ahead of Bonnie as a Performer at this point."** he was grateful and awestruck that Serena's kindness was that big. Even for her knowing them, that was a huge thing to do. "Just remember:" Ash said after letting Clemont think on what he said " **You are only as good as you choose to be.** Bonnie wants to be great and having fun while learning through this battle will help her learn what she needs to work on to better herself". Clemont was glad to here another one of Ash's pep talks, they happened often but each time it reinspired you. "Thanks Ash" Clemont said just before it looked like Serena and Bonnie were about to start. "Don't mention it,Clem. It's not a big deal, I just want to help my friends". Clemont was again humbled by his hero **"For someone with a huge career and accomplishments, he sure is humble".** At that moment Bonnie and Serena came out onto the stage with both their partners by each of their sides. They both looked happy to perform and Clemont looked relieved to see Bonnie have the same brave smile she had in the 12 years of her life(she got her starter later than most. I'll explain later). Clemont and the others applauded them and then it seemed the sun set behind them as if the universe was signaling to all who watched:Wow! Shits about to go down.

Serena:

Serena didn't know what to expect from Bonnie when they started porforming but she didn't expect this. Bonnie,Dedenne, and Froakie were running in seperate lines creating a interconnected circle when she saw Serena doing the exact same thing. Serena decided to kick things off when she decided to kick things up a second. "Slyveon and Ninetales, use Fairy Wind and Flamethrower and aim it precisely at the circle of grass" Serena said as she got the upper hand at the shocked looking Bonnie. Apparently, Bonnie wasn't going to let a fancy trick get to her. "Froakie aim Bubble into the Fairy Wind and Dedenne you use Thunder Shock on the Bubble once it's in the middle" Bonnie called trying to counteract Serena's performance while making hers look good. In retrospect it was a good plan, however Bonnie forgot about three things. Serena started her plan "Ninetales use Rain Dance to intercept the Thunder Shock " **1). She was a World Class Performer and Coordinator.** She continued "Slyveon use Moon Blast and add some sparkle to the flames" **2). She has trained with other World Class Performers and Coordinators and had years of experience and practice.** As Serena was finishing her thought, she noticed Bonnie looking at Serena's moves thst were counteracting her counterattack. The Rain Dance hit the Thunder Shock and hit it to the ground in the middle of the circle causing a beautiful combination of water and electricity to create an explosion. While the Moon Blast hit the flames causing them to sparkle and get carried away by the Fairy Wind with Ninetales's flamethrower. Bonnie was looking a little nervous now, possibly because of her not knowing what Serena would do next, and decided to stop her plan. "Froakie Water Pulse and put out those sparkly flames, Dedenne use Play Rough on Froakie to push him into the air" dhe called out. But it was too late, before Froakie and Dedenne could respond to Bonnie's commands Serena ordered "Use Icy Wind and Attract". All of the attacks were in a circular motion orbitting the attract in the middle with the Fairy and Icy Wind holding them together. They combined together to form a huge rainbowed colored Heart 20 feet above their head. Serena decided it was time to wrap up their performance "Slyveon use Fairy Wind to boost Ninetales into the center "Now let's wrap this up, Ninetales" **and finally 3).She never gave up til it was over** "Use Dazzling Gleam!!!" She called out as parts of the Heart went flying with the gorgeous colors of light from Dazzling Gleam as they hit Dedenne and Froakie below, and even Froakie's Torrent(Bonnie had told her about the special type of Torrent the night before) couldn't compete with the attack. As the sparkles and Lights cleared the area it showed the unconscious forms of Dedenne and Froakie. Clemont didn't say anything maybe because he only wreffed pokemon battles, maybe because he didn't want to upset his sister, maybe he was too shocked that the performance had ended that quickly, but never the less he said nothing.

Bonnie rushed to her friends as she got out her pokeballs and returned them, thanking them for their hard work. Bonnie got up and looked at her with an emotionless face. Serena tried to read her to tell if she was sad or angry or bitter but got nothing. She thought she might of crushed her dreams of wanting to perform or enter contests but she couldn't tell. Then she smiled and started to laugh "Serena, how good did you get on that tour? You are like a goddess in performing and coordinating. Speaking of which, that was a performance battle. You didn't have to knock out Froakie and Dedenne!" she said laughing even harder now. Then Serena burst out laughing "Hey! You also said you wanted to be a coordinator, this is what they do in contests Bonnie" she said teasing her. "Well still" she said still laughing "We agreed on just a performance battle". They continued to laugh which must have looked weird to everybody else watching but they continued to laugh anyway. It took awhile but when they stopped laughing Bonnie asked if she was good. "Bonnie you were incredible!" Serena praised "You haven't even practiced before and you did that well!". Serena decided to give her a tip though "It might help if you get a 3rd member on your team to create new performance ideas". Bonnie took the advice and thanked Serena for her input.

Clemont and Ash came up and praised them both for their excellent performances. "You know Serena" Ash said "You may have a new rival". Clemont seemed doubtful but agreed "Yeah Bonnie maybe coming for your crown in a few years.". Bonnie seemed a little embarrassed about the compliments and blushed. Serena saw this and added "Bonnie I agree, you were amazing and I could definitely see you as a World Class Performer some day!". Bonnie looked at Serena and seemed to say **"You're serious?!?!"** but took it well and replied "Well battle again Serena one day but maybe you can help teach me since Ash and you will be staying at a Lumiouse Grsnd Hotel. Serena looked at Ash and smiled "Well it wouldn't hurt to stay a few more days in Lumiose before heading bsck home, right Ash?" she pleaded with her eyes. He reluctantly agreed but Serena could tell he could use a few more days of vacation. "Alright Serena we can stay for a few more days. But then we have to go, there's this tornament in the Kovla (Co-v-la) region, it's not as big a tornament as a regional league but big enough that they wanted me to attend personally" Ash said wishing to stay longer with his friends who he rarely saw anymore, except on holidays. "Aww, thanks Ash" she pecked his cheek "That means a lot". He smiled "Yeah I'd rather spend time here even though I do love Kovla this time of year". They were all tired and decided to turn in early from the big day. They walked back to Lumiose Grand Hotel and Ash and her said goodbye to Bonnie and Clemont. As she and Ash went to go into their hotel room Ash turned violently and looked at his surroundings expecting to see something. "Ash what is it" she said with her voice in concern, he continued to look around then finally faced her "Nothing" he said "Just had a weird feeling like something was watching us... something familiar". That scared Serena but Ash brushed it off "Anyway let's get some sleep. Something tells me tomorrow will be a very interesting day." he said the last part like he was still thinking of the reason he turned around. They went inside and as Ash turned to shut the door as he looked both ways he faced a window on the opposite side of the hall showing a bunch of buildings under the moon "A **VERY** interesting day".

Unknown:

He jumped up on the edge of the building after Ash closed the door. **"Hmmm, impressive, most beings cannot sense me. Maybe he is an Aura Gaurdian? No... I don't sense any aura on him. Maybe a Pokemon Ranger... no his duties would prohibit him from being champion."** he had a hunch and then smiled " **Interesting, maybe he could be a..."** his thoughts were interrupted by his communicater beeping. He answered it immediately realising it was a new mission for him. He read it and smiled " **The time for waiting is nearly over. Follow him and soon you will have your revenge. It will be time for us to RlSE!!!!"** it ended and he walked toward the other side of the roof "You will pay the price ketchum. The bill always comes due." he said as he jumped off the roof into the darkness below.

Author's Notes:

Wow! A lot to take in. I know it seems like I'm focused on Bonnie but don't worry that will soon change. The Unknown figure is back still stalking Ash and co. for... some reason? You may be asking "Who is he?" "Why does he want revenge?" "Why is he obsessed with our beloved protagonist?". Well you see mmmeenzjeha hyg wzjel ayhdjx jwkzie ayensl vyekz. And that explains everything... But in all serious you all should be looking forward to Ash and this unknown man meeting. I know there was a little of bad writing here and there but I was focused on some of the more important stuff like Bonnie vs Serena, the reasons make sense why she loses, and the name of the new region.

The Kovla region, I look forward to taking you there. Speaking of which, if you have the name of a fake region I could use in my fanfic please put it in the comment. I've got BIG things planned for the future and stuff like this will help alot... so buckle up. Also I'm out of school so new chapters should come out more often. Remember to send me OC's because the earlier the better. I've received 4 already. The earlier you are; you may play a bigger part. So enjoy the rest of your day/night. See you in the next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11: Bonnie's first Pokemon!

You were probably expecting a confrontation with Ash and the unknown figure this chapter. Well it's not but this is good to. This chapter Bonnie will consider Serena's advice from last chapter. Who will it be? Mimikyu? Another Pokemon? Just wait and see...

Chapter 11: Bonnie's first Pokemon

"A new Pokemon" Bonnie thought to herself "Am I ready to take care of another Pokemon?". Bonnie was thinking to herself in her room at the top of Lumiose Tower. It was a rainy day so they Clemont and her had to postpone seeing Ash and Serena for the day. She had tried to think of a specific type of pokemon but all to no avail. She looked at Dedenne on the side of her bed "Dedenne what kind of pokemon do you think I should get?" she asked for the advice of her beloved partner. He looked at her with a confused smile and simply said "Nene ne De Den" which Bonnie translated to "How should I know? You're the trainer!". "Fair enough, Dedenne but still I want my pokemon's opinion. He responded with a bunch of "Den" and "Nenes" which Bonnie translated to "ask Froakie, he may be able to help you considering how long he was in Professor Sycamore's lab". And with that Dedenne turned himself around and fell asleep without another word. Bonnie sighed at Dedenne's unwillingness to help her so she called Froakie out, who looked like he was expecting a battle. "Froakie there's no battle I just wanted to ask your opinion on a new pokemon" Froakie tilted his head like he wasn't happy that she had called him out of his pokeball without having the purpose to battle. "Froakie kie fro" as he looked at Bonnie, reluctant to answer questions. "Froakie" Bonnie asked "what type of pokemon would you like me to catch?". "kie froa" which Bonnie translated as "you're the trainer it doesn't matter to me". She sighed "just like Dedenne" she thought "Alright well, do you think I'm ready for another pokemon?". "Kie froakie" which Bonnie thought was "Do you think you're ready?". Bonnie was getting nowhere with this and laid down on her bed facing the city. She heard a sigh behind her and saw Froakie behind her "kie froa froa" he said as he reluctantly told her what she wanted to here "You know, I heard from Professor Sycamore that there are some strong pokemon on route 7" she exploded with joy with the info on pokemon. "Thanks Froakie!" she said pulling out his pokeball "return". She jumped off her bed and ran too see what Clemont thought of going to Route 7 with her.

Clemont:

Clemont was almost done upgrading Clembot when Bonnie came in yelling about Route 7. "Bonnie how are you going to get to Route 7 without having your pokemon fainting" he panicked but still continued to upgrade Clembot "They don't have enough expierence yet!" he cautioned. "I know, Clemont" she agreed with him which frankly suprised him. "Oh good" he said continuing to work "I want you, Ash, and Serena to come with me" and with that a part of Clembot that he forgot to fix exploded. Their hair went up all poofy with smoke and oil covering their faces. A second passed "Bonnie, you're going to use your friends to get you to Route 7. That's irresponsible!". Bonnie glared at her brother and responded coldly "Hey! I wasn't using anyone. It would be there choice. But even if they didn't come, I'd still go!". They had a standoff for a moment, he looked at his older and expierenced eyes as a gym leader to stare down his younger sister who's eyes had the determination and fire as any new trainer. He would not back down. They continued their glares somehow becoming even more piercing. Clemont would not back down. He used every bit of his being to glare even harder at Bonnie who was starting to glare harder to. Clemont WOULD not back down. He continued to look at Bonnie with the same eyes "Bonnie" he said in a dark,manly voice "You can go". He backed down. "Really, Clemont! Yes finally you aren't a big bother anymore" she said happily. "Yeah, you're a pokemon trainer now so I have to let yo... did you say brother or bother?" he asked curiously. She ignored the question and ran to the door waking up Dedenne "Let's go Clemont!" she called impatiently "We got to get Ash and Serena, and then I'm going to catch my first pokemon!" she raced out of the room. "Wait Bonnie! It's still raining" he cried out "Shouldn't we wait for it to stop?". It was all in vain though, Bonnie was already heading outside while Clemont was struggling to get his pokeballs ready and finishing his progress with Clembot. It took forever for Clemont to finally see his sister but by that time, she had already gotten Ash and Serena with her. So, with Ash and Serena joining there little "journey" they were off. "Just like old times" Clemont thought to himself.

Bonnie:

By the time they had gotten to Route 7, it had been about 2 hours. So it was reasonable for them to be hungry, as none of them had had breakfast or lunch. Not to mention that it was 5 o'clock! Naturally, Ash was the first one to complain "Ahhh, when are we gonna eat!". Serena patted his shoulder and sighed "Soon. As soon as we finish here we'll eat". He stopped complaining and gave a long "hhh" although he wasn't happy about it. Bonnie found this funny and decided to intervene "You're such a...". Before she could even finish Ash put a hand over her mouth "Bonnie please!" he begged desperately "For the sake of my sanity (and everybody who hates the black and white anime) do not EVER say that. Okay?" she looked at him not as a rolemodel or champion of a Empire but as a.. pycho? "Ah. Okay, sure". "Thank you" he breathed heavily. He looked at Serena and Clemont "Same for you two. Please never say You're such a kid ever". Serena and Clemont looked at Ash strangely but both said "got it". He nodded and walked again leaving all of them wondering what the hell had just happened.

They had walked along Route 7 for a couple minutes before they encountered her first pokemon. As luck turned out, they encountered a Croagunk. Bonnie smirked at her first find of the night and pulled out a pokeball "Dedenne let's rock". Dedenne came out with a very motivated "Ne ne". "I shouldn't waste any time" Bonnie thought to herself "Dedenne, use Play Rough" she called out. "Bonnie wait" Clemont called out "That move is..." he didn't get to finish as Dedenne smashed into Croagunk with it's superior speed, strength, and level. And to Bonnie's horror and shock, Croagunk disappeared. "What?!" Bonnie and Dedenne's faces went white in shock "It disappeared! I didn't even get to throw a pokeball" she pouted. Clemont went up to Bonnie and tried to explain that fighting type moves are super effective against fighting types and that since Dedenne had superior speed, strength, and a higher level; Croagunk stood little to no chance against Dedenne. She wasn't happy to stay the least, "Clemont, you're telling me that I have to think about what moves I have to use to catch certain pokemon" she said, still not understanding. "Uh, yeah Bonnie. It's never that simple; Why do think every trainer gets a starter pokemon before they stary their journey?" Clemont answered trying to be kind in trying to explain the obvious to Bonnie. She looked at them oddly "Oh, I no wonder Ash hadtrouble all the time with catching new pokemon; he had to think!" she thought outloud. "Wait, you guys thought I was dumb" Ash said sounding hurt. "No, no Ash you weren't dumb" she said reassuring him "You were just a little... dense". "Oh" he said looking a little better "But what about..." he didn't finish as Bonnie was eying a new pokemon, a Smeargle.

Unfortunately, Smeargle along with more than 12 dozen other pokemon were no match for Dedenne and Froakie. Clemont had suggested to stop for dinner and Bonnie had reluctantly agreed. Clemont cooked potato soup and Serena made some cake. They had just sat down to eat after a whole day of not eating. A wild Ducklett appeared and fired a Water Gun at them just as she was about to take a bite of her soup. That was the last thing she wanted to happen on a bad day for her. She sat up with the others looking at her with a nervous look. She had rage in her eyes as she glared at the Ducklett "You will pay" she belowed. She drew her pokeball, "Dedenne, destroy it" she called. Ducklett sweat dropped at the sight and started to fly away, but Bonnie was having none of it. "Thundershock" she yelled with surprising rage "and make it hurt". "ne den ne nene" he called as he fired one of, if not thee, most powerful Thundershock at a poor Water-Flying type. A lightning bolt bolted (no pun intended) across the sky charging the Ducklett. It hit Ducklett with alarming speed and strength, it sounded like a giant bug zapper annihilating an even bigger bug. Everyone ran after the blast and entered a small field with a crater in the middle with smoke and fire exiting the crater with a all-but-dead deapfried Ducklett in the middle laying on her stomach. There were many pokemon looking at Dedenne in fear from his display of power and some pokemon looked at him in anger for what they did to their friend. But one pokemon, a flabebe, came up to Dedenne and hugged it. It then floated up to Bonnie and sat on her shoulder and gave her a side hug. Both were confused but from the show of emotion, especially since the others didn't seem to share the same opinions as this particular flabebe. Ash looked at Pikachu, who was on his shoulder, and Pikachu tried his best to explain to Ash what was going on. Ash spoke up "Pikachu says that Flabebe is saying that Ducklett bullied her all her life and never let her get strong. And since you trained Dedenne,Bonnie. She wants to join you to be strong like Dedenne." Ash said explaining the circumstances. She smiled at Flabebe in delight "Really Flabebe? You want to come along with me?". Flabebe smiled and jumped off Bonnie's shoulder into the air, as Bonnie pulled out a pokeball. "Welcome aboard" she tossed it into the air, hitting Flabebe in the process. The pokeball fell to the ground; it wobbled once,twice,thrice(is that a word?) and...

Click!

Bonnie ran up to the pokeball and jumped into the air with Dedenne by her side "Alright!!!! I just caught Flabebe!!!!!!!". She looked at everybody who started congratulating her on first catch. "Great job, Bonnie" Ash said as he high fived her, "I'm so happy for you Bonnie" Serena hugged her, and Clemont was to busy crying teard of joy to say anything. "Alright, Flabebe come on out" Bonnie called excited to talk with her new pokemon. Flabebe camr out with a "Bebe" and started flying around them and the group of pokemon around them. They stopped being shocked for a moment, and decided to beat Dedenne up to avenge their friend. Clemont noticed this and decided to bring it up "Guys, maybe we should formally welcome Flabebe later" he motioned to the pokemon charging their attacks. They started backing away and when they were almost out of the field Adh had the bright idea to yell "Run!!!!" and resulted in a 1/2 hour long chase along Route 7.

Clemont:

It had been a long walk home that night. After they had properly met Flabebe they had walked home. It was almost twilight when they were in a small forest just outside of Lumiose City. Even though it was a rainy morning; the day turned out good with a gentle breeze. The forest was known for being a tourist area at night, however their did not seem to be any tonight. It was funny, even though this forest was not on any map, people seemed to visit it at any chabce they had visiting Kalos. Although, to be fair besides Lumiose City there were not many well known tourist sites and structures. Clemont was tired from the day, so it was definitely a good day the forest was quiet. "Maybe to quiet?" Clemont thought to himself. Ash must of picked up on the vibe of the forest too and broke the silence "It's too quiet." Ash stated "Where are all the pokemon?". Clemont used his brain to think "Well" he started gaining everyone's attention "The pokemon are friendly and have interacted with humans since the days of AZ. So that means what?". They looked confused until Ash answered "That means they aren't scared of us", his answer was spot on; it suprised Clemont a bit. "Correct Ash. Also the pokemon here don't normally shy from other pokemon ,especially when it comes to battle, so what does that mean. Ash?". He thought and responded back "They aren't hiding from a pokemon and..." his smile turned into a frown of realization "And whatever is making them hide is VERY tough and appears even SCARIER".

 **"Thank you, Mr. Ketchum for that absolutely terrifying** **description"** said a hooded figure with futuristic looking goggles with a evil smirk on his face. He looked at all of them with a shine in his eye, like a fallen angel. " **I been waiting for this moment for a long time."** he continued harshly. He then pulled out a pokeball **"I hope you don't disappoint".**

Author's Notes:

Well, shits about to go down!

The long awaited confrontation between Ash and... Uh, that guy(won't reveal his name yet).

Yes I know what some of you are thinking "Bonnie's catch of Flabebe was sloppily written and we didn't get good reasons for Flabebe joining Bonnie's team and bla bla bla bla bla bla bla!!! Yeah okay I was a little tired preparing for this week's new chapter. That's right 2 in 1 week! Except big things to start happening because this chapter will start everything!! And I know I said thing about another chapter like 3 chapters ago but get excited people. Also I just want to say that the reason these chapters take so long to write is because I write on a phone and ipod so... that way have something to do with it. See ya later this week(if my scheduling will finally get it's timing right). See ya in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

No real beginning to this epic chapter so let's get into it...

Chapter 12: A New Threat: The Mighty **Delgado**!

 **He pulled out a pokeball** " **I do hope you don't disappoint"**. Before he could throw the pokeball or say anything else, Ash stopped him "Who are you and what do you want?". He stopped and continued that smirk on his face **"Hmmmm... It's difficult for most people to comprend my name"** he admitted **"So let's call me..."** he thought outloud for a minute thinking of a name for himself **"Delgado, you may call me Delgado!"** he mock bowed. He continued **"As for what I want... That's a bit much to say but basically I WANT YOU,ASH KETCHUM, TO SUFFER"** he screamed.

Serena:

After a minute of his screaming, he gained back his composure **"I apologize, I usually don't lose my temper in front of my enemies"** he actually sounded like he was sorry. Serena had the idea to accept the apology and keep asking questions "Why do you want revenge on Ash?". He smirked and said " **Ah, Serena. Beautiful as always".** She took a step back ataken by the... compliment; he chuckled at her sight but answered her question " **It has not happened to him yet. I would not expect him or any of you to know why I want revenge"**.

Clemont:

To Clemont, this made less than no more sense than robot littens swimming in water. **"Maybe he's just crazy?"** he thought to himself. Then uh... Delgado looked at him and pushed his hand out toward Clemont. Clemont felt his whole body fly across the clearing in the forest and was stopped when he met a rock and hit it...hard. That's when Delgado smirked at him " **Be careful who you call crazy, Gym Leader"** he addressed Clemont **"Cause you may be right!"**. The force on his body was too much and Clemont blacked out.

Bonnie:

"Clemont" Bonnie ran over to Clemont who had been knocked out seconds ago. She arrived at the stone and tried to get him out, all to no avail, his body was pushed halfway through a rock. "Come on Clemont get up!" she cried "I need to get you out but I'll need your help to!" she continued crying. That's when she heard laughing from behind **"So this is the mighty Bonnie? Consider me... unimpressed."** he said flattly. She looked at him like she would have if she was 6, he continued **"You are nothing to me. You have no pokemon that can stand against me. You're even weaker than your brother at this point. And that takes a lot to be weaker than a gym..."** he didn't vet to finish as Bonnie cut him off "Clemont could take you on no problem" she yelled "I want to battle you, and I will win" she continued "I will avenge Clemont and I'll show you how powerful..." this time Bonnie didn't get to finish as Delgado put his fingers together as he looked at her. Bonnie thought thst she was resisting him, and winning against it. **"I'm doing it"** Bonnie thought " **I.."** she fell over about 20ft where Clemont was knocked out, part of him inside a rock.

Serena:

"Bonnie no!" she called as she started to run to her friend. **"Touch her and you will face the same fate as her"** was all he said. "Delgado I would help her if it cost me my life" she retorted at her new enemy. He looked at her for a moment and then sighed after a minute of tension **"You're forcing my hand Serena..."** he said as he reached his hand toward her. She noticed nothing at first as she continued to look at him until she felt cold and... no air. She felt no air and she started to get lifted up into the air. As she started choking on the nothingness in her throat, she thought of how she was brave enough to defend Bonnie at the cost of her life. She would accept death.

Someone else had a different idea though. "Put her down" Serena heard Ash say with all his might. She looked at him and smiled and if she could have breathed she would have hugged him out of sheer relief. Delgado looked at Ash with a confused look and shook his head snubbly **"No"**. She felt herself start to pass out again; she saw his face. It was a forced look of guilt and evil; it was weird since it was like looking at 2 sides of the same side at once. She heard Ash call to him again "You came here for a reason. To get revenge, right?" he reasoned. Delgado kept his eyes on Serena, but responded **"Yes"**. Ash continued "Then let's have a pokemon battle. You already drew a pokeball so.. I accept your challenge!". He looked back and forth between Ash and her and then shrugged **"Fine. I'll let her go"** he let Serena go as she fell to the ground gasping at the new air in her lungs. **" 1v1, Mr. Ketchum."** he continued as Ash ran over to her. As soon as he hugged her and asked if she was okay. "I'm okay" she said still catching her breath. **"Mr. Ketchum, do you agree"** Delgado repeated clearly uncomfortable with Ash's show of emotions for her. Ash looked back sheepishly "Oh, right sorry! Yeah I agree" he looked fiercely at Delgado. **"Great, one condition."** he said quickly **"No other witnesses".** "Okay" Ash responded clearly wanying to get started. **"Awesome..."** was all Serena heard before Delgado snapped his fingers as she passed out.

Ash:

He began to rush to Serena as she fell to the ground. "Serena" he started as he had almost reached his side. **"Mr. Ketchum come back over here"** he said as he was less than a foot away from Serena's unconscious body. "What!" he said hid blood boiling "She's my wife". Delgado remained calm and stated **"You agreed to there being no witnesses; there isn't any. You agreed to this 1v1 battle."** reminding him of their deal. "Fine let's do this" he reluctantly agreed to their battle. " **Wonderful"** he said **"Just let me find a battlefield".** Ash scoffed "There's no battlefield in this forest" which to his surprise Delgado just shook his head. " **You have no vision, Mr. Ketchum"** he pushed his hand to the ground, which caused the ground to shake making Ash lose his balance and made him fall. When he stood up he stood in the middle of a battlefield which wasn't there a second ago. **"Now then, Mr. Ketchum; let us begin."** Delgado said at the opposite end of the battlefield.

Ash drew his pokeball from his pocket already knowing which pokemon he was going to use. He wanted to win this battle quickly and quick was this pokemon's speciality. Ash brought his fist in front of his face as Delgado spoke **"I hope you're ready to lose"** as he took out his pokeball. Ash looked at him with his look of determination and replied "You'll find that I don't give up that easily". Delgado glared at him like just saying his motto made him furious. **"Whatever Ketchum. Since there is no referee I will announce the rules."** he cleared his throat **"This is a 1v1 between Emperor Ash and Delgado. The first pokemon to fall down in defeat will lose. Now let us choose our pokemom!!".** Ash nodded "Okay Greninja let's go!!" Ash called out to his ace pokemon. Greninja did a front flip as he landed on the hard ground. He looked at the Delgado and gave him a intimidating look that would have scared most pokemon and their trainers. However clearly Delgado was not an average trainer as he didn't look scared or even worried, if anything he looked... disappointed. **"Very predictable Mr. Ketchum. I was hoping for something much more... of a surprise."** he looked at Greninja shaking his head **"That said, I will not lose. Go Golem!!"** he called as he tossed the pokeball into the twilight sky. A moment went by until Golem appeared falling down with the extra force of gravity. He landed with a loud "Golem!!!!". Greninja looked on, not allowing himself to look intimidated by a Golem, even if it was an Alolan Golem. "Greninja" Ash called to his only Kalos starter "Remember to use your speed and agility to your advantage. Watch out for his Electric attacks and hit him when an opening shows" he yelled to Greninja, who was already in a attacking position. Delgado told Golem pretty much the same thing, to watch the water and Flying type moves. **"Alright"** Delgado said now that they were both ready **"Battle Begin!".**

With Greninja's speed and Ash's quick thinking it was obvious they would strike first. "Greninja Water Shruiken" Ash called as Greninja launched the shruikens with incredible speed. Delgado wasted no time to counterattack **"Golem, Thunder Punch"** he called as Golem's fist rushed throuģh the air with suprising speed as he destroyed the water shruikens with ease. Ash wasn't going to let a little setback make him lose "Water Shruiken at his feet and chest" he called forming a plan. Delgado smirked **"Use Rock tomb and smash Greninja along with those water shruikens"** he called to his alolan rock type. Golem's rock tomb destroyed the water shruikens at the cost of several sharp rocks, as the rock tomb headed straight for Greninja "Jump above it, Greninja" Ash called as Greninja dodged the attack by jumping up,on, and around the rocks. Once Greninja was up in the air Adh continued "Now slam a aerial ace into the weakest point of the rock tomb". Delgado saw this and tried to stop Greninja **"Rock Throw, let's go!".** Ash saw the many hundreds of rocks flying at Greninja from all directions. "Greninja, hit them back at Golem with Night Slash". Greninja powered up his purplish-blackish blades and spun around hitting all of the rocks back at Golem who was completely vulnerable. " **Golem watch out"** Delgado yelled to his pokemon. Although that did nothing as Golem was hit by hundreds of tiny rocks. Golem, despite being damaged, stood up and glared at Greninja. **"Use Thunder Punch"** Delgado called out in anger. Ash was ready "Meet the attack with another Night Slash". Golem and Greninja collided in the middle with Night Slash and Thunder Punch clashing, creating a purplish lightning that danced all around them. "Greninja, break off from the Thunder Punch and use Water Shruiken from where you are" Ash called getting ready to wrap up their battle. Greninja broke off from the attack, causing the purplish lightning to end, and fired from close range hitting Golem with a hard barrage of water shruikens. **"Golem, fry him with discharge"** Delgado called not letting the battle end that easily. Greninja was hit by the Discharge and was sent flying into a nearby tree. Greninja returned a hate filled glare that Golem also had on his face. **"What's wrong Ketchum?"** Delgado taunted **"Aren't you going to use your precious Ash Greninja form to win?".** Ash gritted his teeth and replied "I don't need the Ash Greninja form to beat someone like you". **"Fine then. Let yourself be destroyed! Golem Rock Tomb!"** He called. "Greninja dodge" Ash called to his pokemon who was laying near motionless on the floor. Dlegado threw back his head in manical laughter "Let's see how many volts of electricity it takes to deep fry a Greninja, Ketchum". Ash called to Greninja desperately "Get up, we aren't done yet!" but it was all for nothing as Greninja remained still on the forest floor. And all Ash could do was watch greninja get pounded into the air.

Greninja was sent flying into the air by the power of the rock tomb. Delgado and Golem were still laughing, while Ash was looking at the descending Greninja. Ash was still trying to find a way to get back in this, when he noticed something odd. **"The way Greninja's falling"** Ash thought to himself **"Could it be?".** **"Well"** Ash thought **"Let's see if I'm right".** "Greninja" Ash commanded suprising Delgado and Golem "Show them that we aren't done yet! Use Aerial Ace" Delgado was too shocked too make a command, and Golem wasn't fast enough to dodge him as Greninja hit Golem with a Super Effective attack. Golem was hit down... hard, it took a second before they saw the result. And... Golem was still standing, but barely. Ash put on a smile and decided to finish it "Night Slash". Delgado was shocked as Golem got hit by Greninja and then did something nearly unthinkable... he started to laugh. **"I've got to give it to you Ketchum, I didn't think you would be this strong at this point"** and then his tone turned slightly dark **"But I've got an ace. Golem! Grab Greninja's chest and hold him close!"** Golem moved with superior speed and grabbed Greninja by the waist. Ash became panicked "Greninja, get out of there!" but it was no use. Golem held Greninja too tightly. **"Now finish it Golem! Explosion!!!"** and all Ash could do was watch as Greninja and Golem both exploded together. As the smoke started to clear, Ash became enraged at Delgado "You knew you couldn't win so told your pokemon to practically commit suicide and take Greninja with him!". Delgado laughed **"Don't think so little of me, Ketchum. Look at the results."** he paused as the smoke finished clearing. Greninja was unconscious but to his shock... Golem remained standing!!! "Lem gol go Lem!" Golem smirked at Ash. "But how..." Ash barely whispered. Delgado smirked **"I taught Golem Explosion to go perfectly with his ability, Sturdy. When I saw Greninja was going to win, I decided to use my last resort to win.".** Ash could only look on as Delgado continued **"Now, I think I'll kill you all now. Hmmm, maybe I'll spare Serena?! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! But all joking aside... Golem turn them to Ashes with Discharge!!!".** Ash looked at his soon to be murderer in his cold,uncaring,unforgiving eyes as he called the attack. Luckily, someone was watching their battle. A pokemon jumped in front of Ash and took the Discharge!! The pokemon despite the

amount of damage it had taken, seemed completely fine. Then Ash smiled as he recognized the pokemon "Mimykyu?" Ash queationed, recognizing the pokemon from a few days ago. It nodded at Ash and replied creepily "Kyu". Delgado stepped in **"You'll pay for that, you Alolan outcast. Golem, Thunder Punc..."** Mimykyu didn't want to hear small talk apparently, as he rushed forward and hit Golem with a Play Rough. Golem fell down but not before landing a well hit Thunder Punch on Mimykyu and sent him flying back. Golem was unconscious and Mimykyu was left standing protecting them. Delgado returned Golem and glared at him **"You got lucky, Mr. Ketchum. But next time you won't be so lucky to have a totem pokemon around.** " Delgado jumped onto a tree branch and turned back around one last time " **I didn't expect you to use your Ash Greninja form, you know?". "That's why I knew I'd win."** he smiled to himself **"I knew after your incident 2 years ago you wouldn't consider it even."**. Ash's mouth dropped when Delgado said this. **"How did Delgado know about this?"** Ash thought **"And how long has he been watching me?** ". And without another word Delgado leapt into the darkness just as soon as he appeared. That was when Bonnie woke up "Mimykyu? You.. helped us?!".

10 minutes later, Pigeot was carrying them all to the nearby hospital to check them all out. Mimykyu had gonw with them to make sure Delgado would not come back. With the unconscious Serena and Clemont along with the barely awake Bonnie; Ahd needed all the help he could get. And as they sailed through the night, Ash could only think of one question "Who are you Delgado" Ash said as they flew through the darkness.

Author's Notes:

Wow! Good Chapter, right?! Yeah sorry I'm late but I've been going on a trip with my family over the place, from New York to Maine! Yeah, I should have gotten it done before hand but I was too tired from travelling.

Any way, That was a lot to take in. Delgado seems like a very powerful guy... wonder where he comes from? It seems we got a lot more questions than answers. Questions like: What is Delgado's real name? Where is he from? Why does he hold a grudge against Ash? Why didn't Ash use his Ash Greninja form? and most implrtantly... What is with Delgado and Serena? Now, that I've stirred your brain I'm going to end the chapter. See you in the next chapter (it is going to be until at least next Sunday, sorry!!!)


	13. Chapter 13:What's Next!

Hey guys! This chapter will foreshadow what might happen during the next couple chapters. This will be a taste of things to come. This is going to be a chapter during a down time. So, just nothing big will happen (or will it?). Enjoy!

Chapter 13: What Next?

Ash was sitting by Serena's bedside in the hospital. It had been nearly 3 days since Delgado had attacked them and Serena and Clemont and,besides their heartbeat, showed no signs of life. They had been unconscious for 3 days, and it had taken a tole on him and also Bonnie.

Bonnie had been making consistent trips to the pokemon center and back to the hospital, despite her injuries. She went to visit Mimykyu everyday and still took care of her brother. That was a huge responsibility on its own, just taking care of her brother. Yet she visited Mimykyu out of the kindness and thanks she had for the pokemon that had saved them the night before. **"They'd be good friends"** Ash thought to himself **"They both really care about each other".** He smiled as he looked at Serena thinking of all the fun times they had together. He tensed though as looking at Serena unconscious in the hospital bed remind him of when Delgado was choking her to death. **"Delgado"** Ash thought bitterly **"I'll get better and next time, I'll beat you proving I don't need Ash Greninja to beat you!"**. Ash wasn't proud of how he was so caught up in winning and revenge that he lost to someone he could have beaten. **"He knew about what happened with Greninja..."** he wondered to himself **"How is that even possible"**. The event that happened with Greninja was almost 2 years ago, it wasn't on any news channel and almost everyone didn't know about it. **"He beat me so Delgado is good, but he didn't seem so... Natural as Supernatural".** Ash questioned **He made people choke, black out, and levitated people in the air."** he continued **"He didn't even seem human..."** he considered everything that he had seen last night **"DEFINITELY not human**.

He looked at Clemont on the other bed beside Serena. He thought of the battle and the outcome and what it almost cost him. "Uh, Mr. Ketchum" said a blond nurse a little shorter than Ash "I know you wanted to be left alone, but I need to run some tests on Miss Serena". Ash simply nodded, not being in the mood for conversation. As she went to check Serena's blood pressure, he went back to a time when Bonnie would propose to every girl they saw on their journey. **"Bonnie would propose too her even at a time like this"** he chuckled **"Speaking of which, I wonder how she's doing checking on Mimykyu".**

Bonnie:

All she saw was bravery. That's what Bonnie thought every time she looked at Mimykyu. She didn't look at the... mask(?), or the bruises, and she pretended not to notice everyone being afraid of him.

Bonnie sighed, as she saw Mimykyu breathing heavily, still recovering from the battle. Bonnie spoke to Mimykyu out loud for the first time since the night of the battle "Mimykyu I don't get you". She stared at Mimykyu expecting him to move but he remained motionless. "You clearly didn't like us from the beginning. You **attacked** us for no reason, you did your best to try and harm out pokemon, and you even tried to attack Me; the person who saved you" she shook her head in confusion "But you risked your life to save us from a man more powerful than you, and you didn't even like us." she paused as she was pacing around the room. She finally went to the end of the door and was about to walk out when she heard " **I... respect... chu.."**. Mimykyu said as he momentarily sat up and stared at her before falling back down, unconscious.

Bonnie rushed forward to get Mimykyu to grab him "Hey Mimykyu, don't move." she calmed the fainted pokemon "Don't worry, I'm not leaving. "Ash can handle Serena and Clemont. Besides, I think Ash wants more alone time with Serena" Bonnie smirked at the statement and if you really looked, Mimykyu might have to. Bonnie sat back in the chair near Mimykyu's bed. "Sleep tight Mimykyu" she finished as she drifted to slrep in her chair.

Serena:

All she felt was nothingness. That and the pain, the unbearable pain. It had started after she was knocked unconscious by Delgado. The man seemed cold from the very beginning but seemed like a warm memory. It was the oddest sensation she had ever felt, seeing him. **"Well"** Serena thought **"Besides this place"** looking at the endless pit around her.

From what Serena could tell, the pit was just as big as it was long. **"So basically endless"** she thought as she shuddered. It looked like a place that would be in another universe. **"Maybe this is between universes like Ultraspace"** she thought **"No!"** she corrected herself **"Professor Kukui and the Aether Foundation both agreed on Ultraspace being between All universes".** That's when she realised that she could hear her thoughts out loud. She was lost; not just mentally literally lost in a endless pit. **"A place where you can hear thoughts?"** Serena thought **"Lillie would have been interested in this"**. **She looked around "This must be a Arceus dammed place, Ash wouldn't even be able to find a positive spin on this"** she thought. And that's when she realised that she was not alone.

 **"Arceus"** the pit seemed to scream **"Ash"** it screamed louder. Serena looked around her and saw nothing so she decided to yell back "Do you know the way out?". She heard an evil laugh, one that made Delgado's seem like a baby laugh " **The way out,"** it laughed **"The way out!"** it yelled in frustration **"THE WAY OUT** it screamed even louder. Serena was near tears due to the harshness of the voice and it's omnipresence. "Please" Serena yelled out "I need to get back!" she begged. **"You want the way out"** it said as she saw a figure fly around and over her **"You only need to do one thing; give Ash Ketchum a message"** it calmed down. Serena couldn't see all of it but she made out at least 2 eyes, 3 pairs of wings, and a face with red eyes with the rest covered with Shadows. "What message..." she replied as calmly as she could, with a demon from space glaring at her. He seemed to chuckle, if you call unearthly moans and bone breaking chuckling **"What I'm about to tell you, you will not be able to say until the desired time. Understand?"** it bellowed. Serena merely nodded at the titan before her. **"Good"** it said before it continued. Serena looked at it and wondered when was he going to tell her the message but he flew up "Wait what about the message?" she yelled after it. He looked down at her as he smirked **"Believe me. You know it."** he continued **"As for your way out..."** He flew down and barred his fangs as he bit her. And that's when she woke up...

Ash:

He felt something as he looked at Serena. He simply smiled and thought " **Only a few more seconds til she wakes up..."**. And as soon as Ash thought it, Serena sat up screaming. It was so sudden Pikachu nearly choked on his ketchup packet! Ash ran over to her and held her in arms as the nurses came in,... oddly enough looking similar to Nurse Joy?. Serena looked at Ash as she continued to scream something resembling his name. "Hold her still, Sir" she politely addressed "We are going to have to sadate her, by knocking her unconscious". The other... Nurse Joy? told him too hold her still while they put her back too sleep.

It was hard for Ash, as Serena's best friend and husband, to have to hold her down; especially since it had been the first time she'd been awake in days. But they managed to get her under control after what seemed like an eternity. Time froze as he saw her fall back in her gurney. He looked at Clemont for the first time and he relaxed. **"My friends are safe"** Ash thought. That's when Serena sat straight up and grabbed Ash by his collar and said in an unearthly voice **"I'm coming for you Ash!"**. That's when both Nurses decided to rush out of the room in pure fear while Ash stood there looking at his wife. And apparently, as fate would have it, Clemont picked the perfect time to wake up. "Oh, did I miss anything?" Clemont asked, the tiredness clear in his voice. Ash simply stared at him in shock "I... think I'll ask later" Clemont Clement said noticing Ash's face.

Bonnie:

The first thing she felt was the hand of Nurse Joy (that sounds **really** weird!). She had fallen asleep in the chair while Mimykyu was getting more treatent. She had remembered Nurse Joy telling her she would wake her up if Mimykyu got up or it was closing time, whichever came first. Nurse Joy shook her with surprising force which definitely got her attention. "Nurse Joy what is it?" Bonnie questioned the pink-haired nurse. "Bonnie look!" she exclaimed loudly. Bonnie did look and it shocked her: Mimykyu was awake! Mimykyu shouldn't have been able to stay awake for at least another week. Yet, her was Mimykyu looking at both of them with a tilt head. Bonnie rushed forward and went to hug Mimykyu out of relief and thanks. But Mimykyu jumped off of the table and ran out of the pokemon center. Nurse Joy and Bonnie tried to chase it but he was too fastfast. "Don't worry Bonnie" Nurse Joy reassured her "Mimykyu has miraculously recovered so there is no need to worry". Bonnie gave Nurse Joy her thanks and chased after Mimykyu.

Bonnie went running around the whole of Lumiose City for the next hour. She found nothing. She called out her pokemon to help her find a trace. They found nothing. She even used a Poke-Finder(hah!) Clemont helped make along with another guy a couple years ago. Eventually she gave up and went home. She heard a noise behind her and saw Mimykyu. behind her on the street. She spoke out to him "Your better Mimykyu" she thought out loud "Thank you for everything!" she started but was shocked to see Mimykyu right there when she turned around. She smiled "If this is going to happen, then I need you're full trust and support. We can be the best together." she addressed his battling spirit at it's core. Mimykyu nodded as calmly as he could, but Bonnie saw the excitement and twinkle in his eyes. "So you want to do this the easy way" she said trying to act tough "Or the hard way!". Mimykyu narrowed his dark eyes and got into a battling position "Kyu Mom KYU!!" It let out a war cry. Bonnie tossed out her pokeball "Froakie, I choose you!" she copied Ash.

"Froakie use Water Pulse" Bonnie said not letting Mimykyu get the first move. Mimykyu charged, what Bonnie assumed to be a shadow ball, and launched it; destroying the water pulse along with it. "Kyu" it said before it straightened himself and used Shadow Sneak. "Froakie, Bubble Beam, hit Mimykyu before Shadow Sneak hits you!". Froakie fired a barrage of bubbles hitting Mimykyu and did nothing ,not stopping the Shadow Sneak. **"That's his Disguise"** she thought. The Shadow Sneak hit Froakie back, the way he'd been hit it was like the move was super effective or something. She knew she didn't have to beat Mimykyu, only weaken him. "Froakie, Double Team then Bubble Beam" she said watching Mimykyu's reaction. Froakie multiplied himself by at least 4 dozen, thanks to Ash's help with training, and fired an ocean of bubbles at Mimykyu. "Mim" he shot forward and had shadow ball on rapid fire. "Froakie dodge" but it was not good enough nearly all of his copies were destroyed by Shadow Balls. Bonnie smiled **"All According to plan"**.

"Froakie run around and don't let Mimykyu catch you" she called confidently. Mimykyu didn't want any of this and ran forward preparing to use Play Rough. "Keep running, and follow the plan" she reassured her partner. Eventually, the smoke was almost cleared and Mimykyu spotted Froakie and rammed into him with Play Rough, causing the result she wanted. Mimykyu struggled trying to get up from the frubbles attaching him to the ground. Froakie had successfully made a copy of him with his frubbles while in the smoke. "Now Froakie hit him with Water Pulse!" she called trying to rap up the battle. Somehow, despite being trapped, Mimykyu fired a Shadow Ball but it wasn't strong enough and the water pulse broke through shadow ball and hit Mimykyu. Mimykyu was dazzed and that was the time to end it "Use cut!!!" Froakie cut through the air and slammed Mimykyu into a building.

When the debree and smoke cleared the result was expected but shocking. Mimykyu held on, despite being injured severely, and glared at then. "Alright, go pokeball" Bonnie yelled as the pokeball flew through the air. Mimykyu could only look as it hit him on the head and he was pulled inside of it.

It rolled

 **One**

It rolled again

 **Two**

It rolled again

 **Three**

And...

 **Click!**

Bonnie and Froakie ran to the pokeball, picked it up, and jumped in the ait "Alright, we just got, Mimykyu!!" she announced on the empty street. They spent the next few minutes celebrating and dancing on the street before running to tell Ash about the battle back at the hotel.

Max:

He had just arrived at the pokemon center after an extremely long flight from Kalos. He had decided to call up his sister. "May" his sister appeared on the screen "How are you?". "Max! Good to see you! We're doing great". Max was glad to see Drew appear next to her, he was kind of like a big brother to him, so it was kind of weird his brother and sister dating? He didn't think about it too much. "Drew, how are you" Max greeted his friend, "Great man, we both just won a couple of separate contests and are 1 ribbon away from entering the Sinnoh Festival".

Max decided to bring up something he'd wanted to talk with them about for awhile. "I met a couple of people in Allow a couple of days ago, and they were strong" he got their attention "This one guy, Champ, took me out like I was using Magikarps. He didn't lose any pokemon and he beat me in record time" he said looking at their shocked faces. Drew spoke up after a moment of silence "Do you think that's THEE Champ?" Max responded quickly "Well he seemed strong enough to be him". He saw May's confused face and addressed her "May you've never heard of the Champ?!". "No... why is he powerful?" she asked, and Drew and Max comically fell on thethe ground. Max got up "May he is one of the best trainers worldwide. Nobody has ever seen him lose a battle." he continued "He has defeated many Champions of many regions and have united them under one government; they have advanced technology and resources from across the globe. They say the Champion has travelled across almost every region and has even competed in the Hoenn League". May was stunned "You mean there is someone THAT powerful as a trainer?" Drew and him both nodded "You think he'll compete in that tournament?". Drew looked at her like she was nuts "That tournament is just a rumor. President Goodshow and other high ups don't even address something **THAT** big." Max heard a voice behind him "Max your pokemon are all healed" it was Nurse Joy. "Guys my pokemon are healed" he told them "We'll talk soon". "Okay Max see ya soon" May called.and Drew continued "Don't Do anything I wouldn't do!" as the screen turned off. Max then turned and went to check on his pokemon...

Author's Notes:

Wow! Bet you didn't expect all that!!! Anyways put that aside and let me ask you some more questions to put in your mind.

1). Who was that... thing? Serena saw!?!?

2). What was the message she got?(did you think that was all?)

3). Why was Mimykyu beaten so easily compared to last time with **3** people? (answer will come sooner than the others)

4). How much of a legend is Ash?

5). What is the name of the empire?(yes, it has an actual name)

6). What Tournament???????????????

Next chapter will be up(hopefully) by next week. No promises anymore though (I jist don't know!!). OC's will come **eventally!!** The earlier you are, The more likely you'll get a bigger role in the story. Remember to leave a comment or PM me. Like or Favorite my story(if you haven't already). Also full free to leave questions. Also, a quick 7th question.

7). Serena and the Ultraspace reference(Flashback anyone?)

See you in the Next Chapter!


	14. Chapter 14: The Next Step: part 1

**Hey everyone! I have a feeling people will have mixed opinions on thi** **s chapter but I have my reasons. Sorry about the title of this chapter(talk about a mouthful),couldn't think of a better name. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Bonnie's next step

Bonnie had done the impossible,according to Ash. She had got Mimykyu: A Totem Pokemon. She had been so excited to tell Ash about her catch that she didn't notice his...um, somewhere between confusion, fear, and worry. She had only seen him in a state like that in a few, very rare occasions(so rare that it was like a dog that never barked at a mailman, ever) and none of them were ever good. But Clemont was ecstatic to learn about her new catch. "Bonnie!" he praised her "That's incredible! In just over a week you've already got a good group of pokemon to work with so far". She was very sheepish at her brother's praise, she thought that he would tell her Mimykyu was too dangerous. She was so happy that she forgot all about Serena being unconscious. After Clemont had finished his praise for her skills as a rookie trainer she walked over to Ash and sat in the seat, next to him. "Hey Ash" she said gently "How is Serena doing?". Ash turned to face her with a stormy and distant look, It almost looked like he was... thinking?

"She woke up today" Ash said trying to sound positive with a forced smile "And she even spoke" he finished with a mixture of emotions. Bonnie knew there must be more to the story so she wanted to press a little further. "What did she say?" Bonnie asked trying to sound even more gentle than before. And that's when she realised that the conversation was over, Ash looked at her with a nervous glance, stood up and said very softly "she gave me a message" before he took out running out of the hospital.

Ash:

He had to get away; that's all he knew. He took off running toward the only place he could think of, the only place who might know about the message. He called out Pigeot and told him to take him to his counselor in Anistar City. As he took off he shouted out loud "Pigeot let's find Olympia" as Pikachu let out a determined and slightly nervous "Pika!!!!".

Bonnie:

Bonnie didn't know what she did, but she wished she hadn't of done it. Bonnie rushed out of the room nearly a second after Ash took off. She thought she could catch up but apparently Ash was not only faster than Clemont(like everybody else) but faster than her too. Bonnie only caught a glimpse of Pigeot riding off into the sunset as she cried out in despair. "Ash!" she called out trying to reach out to one of her best friends in the world "Where are you going?!" she said against the wind from Pigeot's takeoff blowing in her face. She fell down on her knees as she began to cry.

 **"Stop that!"** she tried to tell herself **"Trainers don't cry! Only** sniff* **Little** sniff* **Kids** sniff* **Cr..."**. She broke down crying; it didn't matter if she was a trainer. There was something that Ash needed help with and he wouldn't even tell her what it was. She didn't know if Ash was going to come back. She didn't know if Serena would ever wake up again. **"Hell, I don't even know if I can go through Kalos without thinking of that... bastard Delgado!"** she thought bitterly **"It's because of him I can't help but feel like he's watching me everywhere I am".** She didn't care if everybody in Lumiose City saw her crying on the sidewalk like a baby. She was scared and for that, she wanted to be left in a hole to die, alone. It was then she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around seeing her older brother with a comforting smile. He held her in his arms as she cried into his shoulder for what seemed luke hours but was probably a couple minutes. "I'm here Bonnie" he said in a gentle, comforting, in sweet voice "I'll always be here".

Clemont:

He wasn't surprised when he found Bonnie sobbing uncontrollably on the sidewalk. She looked up to Ash and confided in him with her fears, worries, and anything that troubled her. And it hurt her to see that he didn't trust her as much as she trusted him. Clemont had felt that way many times in his life but Bonnie had it bad... very bad.

He didn't know what to do, in all honesty. It was usually Serena or Ash who would talk to Bonnie at times like this. Unfortunately, Serena was unconscious for the moment and Ash had left. So it was up to him to comfort his younger sister to the best of his ability. He told her all about them throwing a party when Ash got back and Serena had woken up. And when she would eventually beat Ash and become The Champion of Kalos and would lead Kalos into a bright future. He told her everything he thought she wanted to hear and more. Finally after a long 15 or so minutes on the ground, Bonnie looked at him with puffy eyes and red cheeks. "Clemont" she whispered still with her head on his shoulders. "Yeah" he said hugging her gently. "Thank you" she kissed him, something she **_rarely_** did to anyone. They hugged for a moment conforting each thinking the same thing **"Where the heck are you Ash?"**

Ash:

He arrived at Anistar City it what seemed like a minute. Although Pigeot was pushing his limits to get Ash there since he sensed his confusion and need to get to the Anistar Gym. As soon as he called Pigeot back into his pokeball he ran into the gym to find Olympia. "Alright Pikachu" Ash told his partner "Time to get some answers!".

Ash was expecting Olympia to be in the middle of a battle or meditating, not freaking out. When Ash saw Olympia screaming in pain he wondered what was wrong but he ran to her side where her students were trying to calm her down. "Mrs Olympia, please calm down" Charlene said, worried aboit what she was happening. Olympia responded with a shriek that made everybody cover their ears. She then lifted up Charlene and threw her into a wall while Carrie tried to get Olympia to reason and stop her madness. "Mistress, stop. You know that this is not the real you. What would you say if Ash or Professor Sycamore were here. You'd be humiliated at your current appearance". Ash came out to help with Olympia "Olympia come back. I want you to.." Ash was cut off by Olympia who seemingly launched herself at him. She sat on top of him with foggy, light green eyes and said with a chilling voice " **I'm coming for you** **Ash!"**. Ash didnt reply he just kicked her off apparently hard enough to knock her out.

All of Olympia's students stared at her in fear and sadness. Ash looked at her in confusion and shock. **"How is this possible"** he thought to himself. He was going to look for Olympia for answers but it seemed he got even more questions and no answers. Not exactly an ideal start. But he wouldn't give up that easily, **"but first Olympia"** he continued to himself. He motioned for Charlene and Carrie to help her get Olympia to a bed in a nearby room. Once they sat her down on the bed, Charlene motioned for Ash to follow her outside. She walked him too a balcony, the same balcony where Serena,Bonnie, Clemont, and Professor Sycamore had watched him battle Olympia. She put her elbows on the banister on the edge of the balcony and looked toward the sundial (or Moondial, whatever it is?!). She spoke not looking at him, whether it was her being difficult or hurt was up in the air. "So" she spoke with a confused and yet happy tone "Why has The Champion of our All-Mighty Empire decided to visit our humble gym" she half joked "Another counselling session? A visit? A _vision?"_ she emphasized the last part seemingly knowing why he was there. "You know me to well Charlene" he said with a smile with no humor "You're half right?" he answered her question suprising her with his cooperation "But it's something I need to talk to Olympia. It is something of a matter of International Safety and Security" he said in a macho-secret agent voice trying to be serious, but judging by her face she looked like she was holding in a laugh. Ash looked toward the glass ceiling of the gym and decided to ask her a question "Hey, Psycho, can I ask you something" he said calling her a nickname he gave her from years back. She turned her head with a smirk and replied "Sure Champ!" she teased him. Truth be told, he didn't like being called Champ. To him it seemed prideful and cocky; he just wanted to be a normal trainer, not a Arceus-like trainer among men. That said, that didn't stop some of his friends from calling him Champ to tease him. "Charlene what happened with Olympia? When did she go.. um, batshit crazy?" he tried to sound respectful and polite, even though insulting her teacher. She didn't look mad though "Well you see...

 **Flashback *20 minutes ago*(** **Charlene):**

Charlene was having a normal day at the gym. She did her morning training, ate a granola bar, trained some more, read some books of propechy and such, trained again, trained some unexpierenced students(being the 2nd most powerful pychic in Kalos), and finally went to train with Olympia. It had been hard to believe it had been nearly 14 years since she had started her training with her. Today, she was supposed to learn one of the final teachings of Olympia by interrupting visions: One of the final steps to becoming a Pychic Master! "It was supposed to be one of the best days in my life" she told Ash, temporary ending the flashback "I didn't think something could go so wrong, so fast". She thought she heard Ash say something like "Tell me about it" but she ignored it and continued.

She met Olympia in Olympia's private quarter. One of the places most students, no matter how advanced, were aloud to enter. Only those chosen to be a pychic prodigy, a pychic gym leader or elite 4 member, and what Charlene would become... Olympia's successor. It had been a dream of hers since she was a little girl, before she had even began training. And now she had that honor.

When she entered she immediately noticed the glass mosaics of past pychic masters and former Anistar Gym Leaders. The floor was made of a stone tile that was all along the floor. The room looked like a Purple version of Space with it's sparkle like stars of the ceiling, Planets painted on the walls that didn't have any of the mosaics, and the purplish comets that seemed to be falling from the ceiling and the floor, though it could have been a bunch of reflections. She also noticed a purple bed in the far corner of the room along with a closet, dresser, and mirror making the room blend together. But in the cented of the room was a purple colored chair, which was more like a throne, sat Mrs. Olympia. She looked at her and said "Charlene, my dear. Shall we begin?".

Olympia had motioned for her to sit in a tinier chair beside her and once they were all comfortable they began. "Charlene" Olympia asked "Have you ever seen something you couldn't explain?" she asked with her head on her hands. "Uh, yes maam" she said with a hint of confusion in her voice. She smiled "Excellent! Now, have you ever seen something you couldn't see in a dream?" she questioned. She was confused so she decided to be honest "Mrs. Olympia, I don't even have many dreams. I usually just fall asleep". Olympia didn't show much emotion at the answer so she continued.

"Dreams walk a line between fantasy and reality. They don't follow many rules and bend to the will of the maker of said dream." she explained to Charlene, who was frantically taking notes and motioned for Olympia to continue. "They are all in a smaller universes that are inside one big universe. They are unique; almost every dream is unique. Some people can go back to dreams a couple times if they have enough of a memory and connections to revisit the dream. However, visions are quite different..." she stopped with a serious tone causing Charlene to tense up

"Visions are dreams that are manipulated and/or taken control of to trap someone in it for a reason. The Vision can show events of the past and future, space, alnerate timelines, memories, even things that are created just for the purpose of making the person trapped in the vision... uneasy, so to speak. Visions will last until the user chooses the person to wake up, The person wakes up out of fear,etc." she looked at Charlene with a grave face than continued "Charlene, one of the reasons I wanted you to start the training of visions today is so you can help me with a vision that I've been sensing". "Sensing" Chalene asked. "Yes" she started "This vision is spreading quickly around to aura users, pychics, etc. Few beings are Sooooooo powerful that the visions cannot even be effected by them. "Help you with a vision? Help with what" she was so confused. Olympia smiled kindly "I need you to give me your pychic energy to give me the strength to travel to this certain vision". "Of course" but I thought you said the person who creates the vision is the only one who can bring others into it" she asked. Olympia shook her head and stared into her eyes "You have much to learn. Besides, you forget I'm a Pychic Master." her eyes flashed with purple and green. "Okay, Mistress. Let's give it a try!" she exclaimed. Olympia nodded "Then let us prepare"

Once Mrs. Olympia laid down, Charlene was ready to transfer her energy. "Right then." Olympia explained to her "After five seconds have passed take your hands off of me, I will have been there for what will seem like hours and I will finally know what concerns me about this vision". "Alright, good luck Mistress" she said as she did the ritual that Olympia showed her and placed her left hand on Olympia's forehead and right hand on her heart. Olympia passed out. She counted to 5.

 **One** **Two** **Three** **Four** **Five** When she took her hands off Olympia, she woke up and screamed loudly and floated out of the room. She called to Olympia as she chased her into the gymnasium(where the gym battles happen). Everyone in the gym came to help and tried to calm her down all to no avail. Until you came in a minute later.

Back to Present Ash POV:

"Wow, so that's what happened" Ash said with a emotionless voice. "Yeah" she agreed "It's a good thing you came here, we would have never caught her". Ash looked at her the way he looked at Olympia, a wise and kind friend. In some ways she was closer to him than Olympia. She was just so down to earth. They talked for awhile before another student of Olympia's, Jane, came in. "Charlene, Mrs. Olympia is awake and she wishes to see you and Ash immediately" she told her shocked friends. "Right, let's go!" Ash said as he followed Charlene and Jane to the room that held Olympia.

Olympia smiled at them as they walked into the room. The smile was thin and not long, she looked tired and weak. Ash had decided to get to the point fast so Olympia could rest. "Olympia, why did you want to see us?" he asked the pychic gym leader. "Ash" she said in a painful version of her normal voice "It's about Serena". She didn't have to finish for Ash to know what she was talking about. "You saw whatever saw Serena didn't you?" he stated more than asked. She nodded and continued "I cannot remember everything but I need to talk with you about... upcoming events". "Upcoming Events?" Ash asked "Like the end of the world or something?". She glanced at him with a face of sorrow "Time will tell... but for the moment come with me into the gymnasium. This visit of yours is not a moment to soon". She stood up, surprising everybody, and walked out and answered the question everybody was about to ask "I'll rest once I tell what needs to be told". She just passed the door before Olympia turned and spoke one last time "Oh, and Ash. Bring Greninja. He's needed as well".

Author's Notes:

Hey, sorry it took so long! If you didn't notice by my comments on my story, I was logged out of for some reason. I don't know why, but thanks for sticking with me!

I hope you like this... _unique_ chapter. I tried to give it everything that it needed. I know that I just skimmed over Mimykyu but I thought I should try to focus on this part. Mimykyu will _**eventually**_ get a big spotlight.

What did you think of my explanations on dreams and visions? I thought I did a decent job; but eh, who knows? As of now questions will be hear to make you wonder, or hate me, regularly unless literally everyone hates these things. In that case comment or PM me to tell me.

1). Will Serena **EVER** wake up?

2). Will Bonnie and Clemont find Ash?

3). How does Olympia know so much of dreams and visions and stuff

4). What did Olympia see in the vision? The same thing or something else?

5). What are these 'Upcoming Events'?

6). What's in store for Greninja?

and most importantly

7). Will I ever update on my schedule I set up?

Answer: Most likely not!

Things are starting to get into a rising action, get ready!!!! Remember to like, favorite, and comment about what you liked or didn't like or what I could do better. See you in the next chapter!!!


	15. Chapter 15: Visions of a dark future

Author's Notes: **I checked again the past dozen or so chapters and guess what... I found out that I don't and will never own Pokemon! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 15: Visions of a Dark Future (pt.2)**

Ash was waiting with Greninja, Pikachu, and Charlene and anybody close to Ash who was a student to Olympia's. Ash could tell what they were thinking. Well, not exactly but he could tell it was along the lines of: **A prophecy with the Champion! So cool!** or **What did Olympia see in her dream?** or even **Hey! When did Ash get here!** All he cared about at the moment was Serena.

Olympia looked around the room, at Charlene,Greninja, and finally Ash. Ash figured that she was trying to make it look like she wasn't singling Greninja and Ash out. She then called out both her Meowstics and began to Levitate in the air. She looked around the room one final time, looking rather nervous, than began.

"As you know" Olympia started speaking out to the crowd that had assembled during the last 10 minutes "I visited the realm of a vision. A Vision that was sent to Serena Ketchum, Kalos Queen and Husband of Ash". She waited another moment and continued "Specifically, I used my knowledge to reach into a future version of that specific reality and I discovered things that... could destroy the future and reality of everything as we know it". Everyone gasped excluding Ash and Greninja, but they rose their eyebrows and frowned (I know Greninja doesn't really have eyebrows, moving on!). "I know, what you're thinking but do not panic. This is only a warning of a possible future, not a predestined future" Olympia calmed the crowd.

"However, I must warn the students of the gym who... frighten easily" she warned again "Those who came to watch are welcome to stay but beware of the nightmares and consequences that will follow". And with that, over half of the crowd rushed out of the room leaving only about 40-60 people in the room. Once everyone who wanted to leave had left she faced him and said cautiously "Be warned Oh, Champion of Kalos for the things seen in this vision will not be forgotten so easily". Ash stepped forward and put on his most formal and manly voice "I understand" and Greninja also agreed with a silent nod. Olympia look at her duel Meowstics and nodded to them "Very Well then." she raised her hands over her head "Let us Begin!".

The next thing Ash knew he was in the vision, and he did not like it. He was surrounded by a seemingly endless void of darkness. It felt almost like UltraSpace, but much darker and much, Much more terrifying. The best way Ash could even describe it was **"If A Nightmare,Pitch Black, and Agony had a baby. And that baby had another baby with Hell, that would be this... void".** Ash found himself floating through the darkness; he would run into the occasional flying rock or hot metal in the air. He could have been in there for only 1 minute but it felt like an eternity. Eventually he saw a huge gap above him it looked about 1 mile across and about 3 miles wide. He floated up and what he saw was not what he was expecting. He saw a Lumiose City, destroyed and covered in flames.

He landed on a sidewalk nearest to him and walked around. The whole sidewalk and all streets were cracked broken. Car parts were scattered and flipped over. The buildings were on fire, with a bunch of holes and dents on every side, with park benches and lamp posts through the buildings. The water looked like it was poisoned with every type of chemical and poison you could imagine. Lumiose Tower looked like it was the only building that was structurally intact. Put it was covered in shadows and looked like an even scarier replica of Dracula's castle. The giant pokeball was replaced with a symbol that looked like a black version of Arceus's reigns(whatever that thing around his waist is). But none of that stuff compared to the amount of blood running from the corpses that lined the whole city. They look like they had been crucified, burned in oil,poisoned,stabbed,had multiple diseases, and looked like they had died from anything imaginable.

Ash was too shocked to respond to his surroundings, it was too much. **"Is this the future"** he wondered to himself. **"No, Champion"** he heard someone descend from the hellish pitch black sky **"But it is a very possible and very hellish future".** It was Olympia. He was too scared from the city too be mad at Olympia for reading his mind. "Olympia what is this place?" he asked his close friend. "This is a place where everything follows a God or dies" she responded very calmly but Ash could tell she was scared. "A God?" Ash asked "Like Arceus?". She looked toward Lumiose Tower and then turned back too him "I'll explain later. You are not meant to know now. We must leave before **HE** finds us." Ash could tell that Olympia definitely didn't want to be found by **HIM.** "Olympia, who's he?" he asked nervously. They heard a shriek that sounded like a cross between a demon/and a painful death. Olympia put her hands above her hands above her head, just like she had done before he had gotten here. "The same person who found Serenathen she clapped her hands together and then he snapped back to reality.

When Ash woke up, he screamed loudly as did Pikachu,Greninja, and everyone else. He might not have seen them in the vision but he knew they had all seen the same thing, Hell in Kalos. Everyone was petrified; some ran out of the room, some were too scared to move, and some were curled up in the fetal position. Ash just thought of Serena, he could see her screaming in fear and pain as that thing told her too give a death threat and warning to him. Olympia tried to calm everyone down but it didn't work. Eventually they all fainted or ran out of the gym, screaming and that's when Olympia started talking again. "As you saw, we must prevent this future! At **ANY** and **ALL** costs!!!!!" she stressed it more seriously than anything like this before. Ash decided to speak up and ask a question "What the actual fuck was that thing?!" he yelled, scared out of his mind. Olympia closed her eyes and continued "That was the future of our world destroyed by a evil lost to time". Ash looked at Pikachu but he looked just as confused as Ash. Evil lost to time? What the heck does that even mean? "It means.." Olympia spoke up "That the future of the entire..." she hestitated, Ash noticed that she hestitated before she continued, but decided to let it go "world. And you are the only one who can save us!".

Ash was scared and he did not hold it back "Okay Olympia. So, just to recap, I have to save the world from that, that... thing from the WORST version of the future from an evil lost to time? Whatever the hell that means!!". Olympia, either didn't hear the sarcasm or chose to ignore it, said "Yes, but not right now". This popped Ash's curiousity so he pressed her further "What do you mean, not right now?". She frowned "I mean you are not ready" and Ash replied with "Ready for what?". She then told Ash he wasn't prepared for the battle and he told her that he is argueably the strongest trainer who ever lived. Olympia rolled her eyes at this and Ash started to get angry "What you don't think I can do it?" he angerly accused her. Olympia tried to keep her cool and answered as nicely as she could "I think that you can". Ash shook his head "Your mouth may lie, but your eyes don't. Now, why can't I do it?"

"You Can!"

"Really?"

"Seriously!"

"But why do you doubt me?"

Ash could tell Olympia had enough and she yelled at him " **YOU ARE NOT STRONG ENOUGH!!!!!!!".**

Ash looked at Olympia with a shocked expression. She was one of the few people Ash expected to never hear that from. Ash looked at the ground but could tell the remaining eyes of the room were on him. "Then I will become stronger" he whispered and moved toward the doors. He stopped just as he opened the doors "And save the world while proving you wrong". He was almost completely out of the door when Olympia stopped him "Ash" she called. He stopped but did not turn around. You could feel the tension in the room crushing you to death. Her face was grave and dark, but she allowed the slightest smile "Good Luck, old friend". Ash just started walking but Olympia knew that even if no one saw it, he knew what she went. The only place she would wish him good luck was in one the toughest regions in the world. A hint for him to where he must go next, a region where he was invited to attend... The Kolva Region.

Bonnie:

Bonnie and Clemont had been looking for Ash for the last few hours and they were exhausted and miserable. They had searched every nook and crannie from here to Laverre City. Clemont had decided that they would continue searching in the morning though Bonnie wanted to continue looking but lost the argument against her brother.

They were going to spend the night with Serena in her room. Since Ash had left she hadn't gotten better and if anything she had gotten worst. It was as if she could sense that Ash had left and reflected Bonnie's feelings physically. Clemont had just opened the door and what they saw was very weird. The door was already unlocked, which was weird enough, as it was always locked by the Nurses and Clemont always locked it because he was a safety freak, and there was Nurse inside which was really weird. The room looked much cleaner and Serena looked 1,000x better. Clemont and her were looking at the room when they realized the window was open. And sitting in the windowsill was Ash!!!

He just smiled at them while they gawked at them in surprise. "Ash where were..." he put his finger to his lips and motioned toward Serena, so Bonnie whispered "Ash, where were you?". Ash mouthed "Anistar City with Olympia". They nodded at him, Greninja was meditating in the corner and Pikachu was sleeping. Maybe it was just her imagination, but it seemed Ash and Greninja had worry,confusion, and fear in their eyes whenever they looked at each other. Like they had seen so much and yet never gotten the answer they wanted...maybe something to do with Greninja? Either way they looked horrible but that didn't stop Ash from talking to them til dawn. They told stories about what happened and what Ash saw,went, and why? He didn't tell them everything but he told them. Apparently Olympia was supposed to tell them something about Greninja but they left before they could find out what. He also confessed that he was angry at himself for leaving before learning about how to prevent... something. Ash didn't tell them half of what he saw or what Olympia said but he said he needed to save the world... again. As soon as an alarm rang he stood up and sighed, he looked sad but he had boldness and determination in his eyes. "Guys" he managed to say a word without looking to sad "After Serena wakes up and we check out... I have to go. I've got to go to Kolva, for the future that Olympia warned me". And with that he walked over and looked at the closed eyes of Serena

Author's Notes:

I know... I'm extremely late and **EXTREMELY** sorry!!! I was planning on getting this done 2 1/2 weeks ago but I only finished half and then last week I went to a Summer Camp in North Carolina for the whole week, and this week my grandparents came up so it's hard to finish this even right now. So again sorry but... life. My fault.

Anyway, sorry for the shorter chapter but next chapter will be longer and better. And that whole vision... I felt like crapping myself and I was the one who wrote it! I know this is probably a let down chapter but I tried to explain it-inside and outside the story- but I get it.

Don't forget to comment about what you liked, didn't like, flaws, things I need to work on,etc. Also, if you haven't already, like and/or favorite my story. It gives me more motivation to continue the story! See you in the next chapter!!

PS. I've given up on weekly updates, so the update may be hectic. But it should not be more than a 3 week wait. If it is I'm either staying in a place with no service, in a dead zone, lost at sea, dead phone/ipod, lost iphone/ipod, or I'm dead.

With that pleasant thought in mind, see you later!!!!


	16. Chapter 16:Til' we meet again

**Okay, this 2-3 week thing works INFINITE times better. Thank you all for your patience with me. I promise I'm not going anywhere. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 16: Til' we Meet Again!**

When Serena woke up the first thing she noticed was the quietness. When she was traveling with only her pokemon or other performers, it was normal for it to be quiet. However, over the last week she could not remember a morning with Ash,Pikachu, Clemont, and Bonnie where it had been this quiet.

The quietness didn't bother her though; it was nice. Well, as nice as you can get with a huge migraine and a damaged torso anyway. She sat up to the best of her ability but the bed seemed to hold her down and that's when she noticed the handcuffs. There was 2 of them wrapped around both of her wrists. They looked old but did a good job of restricting her movement. Serena was very confused about the handcuffs and decided to call out for someone. "Hey" she called "I'm awake! Is anyone there?!". It seemed like no one would come but the door was shoved open by Bonnie, who had a HUGE smile on her face. She ran over to Serena and gave her one of the biggest hugs she'd ever gotten. She started to cry into Serena's shoulder "Serena, I was beginning to think you'd never wake up." Serena was starting to get really confused about everything; the handcuffs, Bonnie crying(she had always thought that only little kids did that), and how long she'd been out. "Bonnie, how long have I been out?" she comforted her sister in all-but-blood. Bonnie pulled her face from Serena's shoulder and was about to answer when they heard a voice from the door "For about 2 1/2 days". It was Clemont, who looked like he had seen some shit over the past few days. He didn't looked tired but his eyes told a different story; they looked older than most people there age. Finally Serena greeted Clemont "Hey Clem, how you've been?". He gave her a humorless smile "Better than Ash has I guess..." he covered his mouth like he knew he revealed something he shouldn't have. Bonnie simply gave Clemont a **"Really? You could only keep up the act for not even a minute"** look. So Serena decided to press for information "Better than Ash? What happened to Ash?" she said with a mix of concern and curiosity. At this, Clemont glanced at Bonnie for help but she'd left Clemont on his own as he paled on his own. "Nothing... he's completely fine!" he said in a panicked voice. Serena raised an eyebrow and it seemed to make him even more nervous "Really!". So she decided to try and gain the high ground "Really? Then maybe I should go see him. I haven't seen him in almost 3 days.". At this, Clemont seemed to look more calm "Serena you can't, your chained to the bed.". Serena looked down and decided to change the topic "Why am I handcuffed to the bed?" she asked. Clemont seemed to lose his calmness again and started to sweat "Um, the nurses thought it necessary for you to not damage yourself.". "Damage myself? How would I damage myself?" and Clemont replied a little to quickly with "You didn't seem like yourself so they decided to take the precautions in order to prevent you from doing something rash". Serena started to get mad at Clemont's evasiveness to her questions "How was I like? If I wasn't myself and tried to hurt myself, how was I like". Clemont started looking around and apparently something gave him a excuse "I was unconscious when this happened, the only people in the room were the nurses". "Really Clemont? Where are they now?" she kept up the pace of questions "They left to treat other patients somewhere in the hospital". She was just about out of questions when she realized something "If you were unconscious, who told you about me?". "Ash" he realized immediately that he messed up. Then Serena smiled with a imposing glare "There Clemont; I've made 2 points on why I have to see Ash. Now, if you'd kindly remove my handcuffs so I can see him or... you can make me unlock the handcuffs and make me tie you to the bed with pysduck tape over your mouth" Serena threatened. Bonnie finally made a noise and pointed to Serena "Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!". Clemont gave her a look and could only sigh as he went to unlock Serena's handcuffs.

Ash:

When Ash had heard Serena call out Clemont and Bonnie he told them to go ahead and make sure they didn't talk about what happened to Serena or himself. After all, she had just woken up from a coma. And besides,they had a long journey that night, and he wanted to be the one to tell her when they were alone. Once Bonnie and Clemont had left, with Clemont lagging far behind Bonnie, Ash had decided to think about everything that had happened yesterday. Pikachu sat beside him along with Greninja who meditated beside him while Pikachu attempted to copy Greninja the best way he could. They all say there with Ash asking questions that he already knew the answer to. **"What happened to Serena and will she be alright?"** Answer: Possessed by a Demon who scares the shot out of Olympia and will most likely be alright **"What the hell was that vision?"** Answer: Possible Future Apocalypse that might happen if I cannot become strong enough. And finally the most troubling question to him **"Why did Olympia say I wasn't strong enough even though I've fought against some of the most powerful trainers and legendary Pokemon in the entire universe?".** And the sad part was that he didn't know if knowing the answer or not knowing was better. Answer: This thing is SO powerful that the most powerful trainers in the world can't even compare to THIS thing, whatever the heck it is.

It drove Ash to no end. He wanted to know yet he didn't want to know. He wanted to know how he could save the world but he feared what kind of knowledge it would be. Ash already had demons in his past; he didn't need nor want any more of them. He just didn't know what to do, **"I'll find a way"** Ash convinced himself **"I haven't let anybody yet, and I'm not planning to anytime soon"**. He thought he could convince himself, but in the end he knew... There would always be doubt in his mind.

Ash thought a angry mob had come after him when Serena broke down the door, with a amused looking Bonnie and a fearful Clemont behind her looking at him. He knew Clemont couldn't keep a secret for long but he had hoped his friend would have grown a pair by now and learn to keep his fear in check. Serena walked angerly over to him as Pikachu ran to Bonnie and Clemont while Greninja held up his hands and walked back as he looked at Ash and said "Even I know when I can't beat someone. Not messing with her when she's this pissed" in his own language of course. Just as Serena pulled him out of his meditating criss-cross applesauce positiom, Ash pleaded with eyes at everyone in the room, mainly Bonnie as she was the only one who wasn't shaking in fear or looking away. "Ash, I hear you've had a stressful week." Serena said in a slightly angry voice, but Ash could feel the venom burn his skin. Ash decided for his sake he should cooperate "Yeah, I guess you could say that". He rubbed the back if his head in nervousness as he added "Not as much as you though". Bonnie facepalmed and Greninja,Pikachu, and Clemont all shook their heads as they knew he had screwed himself. "You're dam right I had a horrible week!! I was knocked unconscious by a criminal, in a comma for 3 days, and handcuffed to a bed for Arceus knows what reason!!!" she bellowed throughout the room. "Which brings up another question. Why was I chained up to a bed since apparently someone" she glared at Clemont so hard he almost fainted "couldn't tell me what it was because he promised YOU, that he wouldn't tell me". Ash was sweating the grip of his collar and the intensity of the situation. Luckily, Serena had always loved him. And he ALWAYS knew how to get on her good side. So Ash put on his best apologetic face with a frown "Serena it's for the best, I don't want you to know what happened. At least not yet". She looked at him closely "Why not?", "because I don't know if you would be able to feel safe again and even look at yourself the same way again" he said with a sad and firm tone. She looked down for a moment and didn't look up, her face was expressionless. She finally released him by the collar, as he was gasping for air. Ash looked at her once he was breathing normally again, and realised she was looking at him like she just realised this was very serious "You will tell me when you think I'm ready? Right?". Ash gave a small smile and simply replied "promise". Ash and Serena stood up and looked at Bonnie and Clemont who had **"thought Serena was going to murder you"** looks on their faces. Ash then put his arm around Serena "Well, now that you're awake we can start getting ready for the ferry". Serena looked at him and smiled half-heartedly "Yeah, I almost forgot". She looked sadly at Bonnie and Clemont "But now we have to leave, after only being in Kalos for a week". Bonnie gave Serena a small but sad smile while Clemont waved it off "It's fine. You guys are some of the busiest people on the planet, we get it". Serena nodded and looked back at Ash "Let's get packed".

Bonnie:

Bonnie was sitting outside Lumiose Tower contemplating what to next as a trainer. She wanted to be the next great Pokemon Master like Ash but she didn't want to be a copycat. She wanted to do something great but without Ash's guidance she didn't know if she could do it. She didn't eant to go with Ash to Kolva because she didn't want to just be a tag along trying to be a backup to Ash. But she needed him, even if it was her being backup and it doubled with her wanting to be a top notch performer like Serena. So you can she why she was contemplating what to do.

She released everyone of their pokemon and let them run around. Dedenne and Flabebe ran around playing tag, while Froakie was throwing frubbles and water pulses at a target, and Mimykyu was... uh, from what Bonnie can tell he was sulking over children playing with a Pikachu doll on the street across from them. **"I'll have to learn what Mimykyu's problem with Pikachus are later"** she made a mental note. Despitw having caught Mimykyu and befriending it, she still knew little about her friend.

Bonnie sighed. She couldn't focus on Mimykyu right now she needed to focus on... She looked at Mimykyu and remembered what Ash had said

 **"Alola Region"**

 **"Mimykyu"**

 **"Ability unique to Mimykyu"**

 **"Totem Pokemon"**

Immediately Bonnie had realised what she had to do she walked over to Mimykyu who was still glaring at the Pikachu. "Hey Mimykyu" she said, earning the attention of her newest pokemon "Tell me about Alola..."

Clemont:

Clemont had been working on a invention that was supposed to add extra security to the building. He called it the "Super Ingenious Security Bot Mach V2.0". Surprisingly, Bonnie had said the name wasn't as bad as she thought it would, and that made him feel good. After Bonnie had left to have some alone time; Clemont went to install the bot just outside the battlefield. He had to rewire some wires and tighten some more bolts but after an hour of hard work, it had finished. He had just picked up the few tools he brought and put them in his toolbox when he heard a **clang** noise. It sounded like something had dropped down the hallway. Clemont figured it to be a piece of metal that had fallen or something fell threw the ceiling. As this happened often, he just turned on a flashlight and followed down towards the sound. Looking back at it, Clemont should have been more careful. Maybe he could have done something to prevent it. But nothing could change the fact that Clemont went down the silent hallway where he made his way to his part in the end of the world.

Clemont had been all over the hallway for the past 10 minutes and had not seen a thing. Although to be fair the hallway was disastrous. It was a part of the tower that took a lot of damage whenever Lumiose City was attacked. The Garchomp Incident, The Team Flare attack, Ultra Beasts. You name it, This hallway took damage. It wasn't going to collapse or endanger the base of the tower but it was still a lain to walk through.

Clemont was just about to give up and maybe face a trainer if there was any today. But then he heard the **clang** sound again,except it was much closer and louder. He walked for awhile longer before he saw a part of his workshop which had been abandoned since the Garchomp incident. He thought everything looked normal. Old skimatics for Clembot, A add-on for Lumiose Tower, Some older pictures of him in university and other things. But then he started to notice the other stuff. They were blueprints for what looked like some sort of futuristic weapons. There were also tons of tools that weren't his and even some notebooks full of future ideas for new inventions. But what scared him a light. It was still turned on. "Oh crap" Clemont managed to say "Someone's been here". Just as soon as he said it he heard a sound behind him, the same noise as before. The sound of a pipe hit the floor as he turned around. A hand held the pipe which had made the noise. He couldn't see the figure much but from seeing his shadow he could tell who it was. **"Hello Clemont"** said a caped figure with goggles. Clemont made a low growl mixed with anger "Delgado". Delgado smirked at him with a cold expression " **Glad you're awake"** he joked with no humor. Clemont tightened his fist "Yeah. Serena's awake too. Not that you care". Delgado made a face which seemed like shock **"I care about all of you, except for Ketchum. I want to help you all, in fact that's why I'm here".** Now it was Clemont's turn to look shocked, however he doubted what Delgado said was true. "Yeah right" Clemont scoffed "What could you possibly offer me?" as he started to reach for a hammer. Delgado looked at him with another smirk **"Anything you ever wanted or could want** " as Clemont found the hammer. **"In fact, I think you could be a asset to me and vice versa".** Clemont pulled back the hammer and swung it but Delgado was clearly stronger and grabbed it out of his hand. **"Very well"** Delgado smacked Clemont's kneecaps and temporarily handicapped him. " **It seems like I'll have to force you too listen too my offer"** he bellowed as Clemont could do nothing but listen to Delgado's offer...

Ash:

He and Serena had spent most of the day talking. They didn't really have time to speak to each other as Ash had to go down to Professor Sycamore's Lab to pick up some of his pokemon, as he tried to switch between them every week. When he arrived, Professor Sycamore's assisstant, Sophie met him there. "Hi Ash" she spoke gently "I bet your here to get some of your pokemon for your trip to Kolva". He smiled as Sophie was a friend of his "Yep! And I want to bring some more pokemon along for the ride". She smiled and led him inside, she took him past the Lab,Nursery, and Alain's room for when he came back to Kalos every once in awhile. After a minute they made it into the habitat which included some starter pokemon,pokemon the professor was studying, and pokemon which he kept for other trainers, mainly Ash.

As they approached a rock, they saw the professor feeding one of Ash's pokemon, Gible. Gible was eating something that resembled a rock-type pokepuff. Professor Sycamore smiled at Gible and when he spotted them he smiled even friendlier. "Ash" he greeted me warmly "I see you're hear to pick up some of your pokemon for the Tournament in Kolva". "Yeah, I need to switch out my team. Don't wanna let anyone feel left out" he smiled back. "Let's see then. Who do you have now?" he asked as he pulled out an ipad. "Well I have Pikachu, Greninja,Pigeot, Sceptile, Swellow, and Torkoal" Ash replied to one of the smartest people he knew. "Okay then, you will probably want to take Pikachu and Greninja with you; since they are fan favorites in Kolva. Let's see, how about you taking Glalie,Gliscor,Gible, and Dilwot (I think that's how you say it? It's the evovled form of Oshowatt). Ash smiled at the suggestions "Sure, I know I don't use many of the little guys as much as my tanks so sure!" Professor Sycamore whistled with two fingers in his mouth as he called for his team for his trip. When they came over they immediately ran to Ash. Glalie charged at Ash,Gliscor bit his head and shared it with Gible, while Oshawott was dancing happily all around them. It took a moment but they finally calmed down and got in their pokeballs. Ash was about to leave when he saw the rest of his pokemon waving at him and wishing them good luck. Ash put his thumb up at them as he left with Pikachu on his shoulder and Greninja beside him.

It had been about an hour since Ash had been at Professor Sycamore's Lab and he and Serena were about to leave. Clemont and Bonnie were there at the airport to see them off and everyone was sad to say goodbye. **"The week sure has flown by"** Ash said to himself. Clemont was tearing up and Bonnie held him, which brought smile to his face. The goodbye was almost an hour before they heard an announcement "Will everyone who is riding on riding Flight Noivern 99 to Alola, please report to the designated area at this time". Bonnie spoke up "Well that's my flight, gotta go" Bonnie said casually. "Wait" the rest of them said "You're going to Alola?" they, but mostly Clemont, yelled. Bonnie turned back around and said "Oh yeah, Ash said that Mimykyu came from Alola and it always sounded cool. So instead of doing gyms I will be doing the island trial". They all stared at her and surprisingly Clemont spoke first "Well good luck and be safe?" Clemont smiled. Bonnie looked shocked "You're not going to ask me to stay or why I can't travel in Kalos". "I would prefer it if you did say here but you are a trainer now, not a little girl". "Clemont" she spoke kindly "now go before I change my mind" he started to tear up. She nodded and ran to her flight too a new adventure. As they looked at her they didn't see her as a little girl anymore; they saw her as a pokemon trainer, a rival.The rest of the time was spent talking about future plans, and just as they were starting to talk about a rumor about a "tourament" they heard the announcement "Anyone who is riding Flight Talonflame 56 to Kolva, please report to the designated area at this time". Ash and Serena stood up and Clemont did the same. Serena gave Clemont a hug, and Ash gave him a handshake. They were all emotional but it was just one week? It's not like they were taking any detours... "Ash, there's something I should tell you" he said nervously. "What is it Clem?" he answered oddly, **"It's weird to see Clemont like this."** Ash thought. "I...uh" his face turned pale like he was going to get in trouble for saying something "Uh... Good Luck" he said in a very unnatural tone. And with that strange goodbye, Ash and Serena headed to their flight to Kolva.

Delgado:

As he watched the planes of Ash and Serena, and also Bonnie's take off, he was very pleased with himself. **"All according to plan"** his mission was to stay in Kalos but his main goal was to always follow Ketchum wherever and whenever he went. He wasn't worried about Bonnie... he had somebody else taking care of her. As soon as the planes were about 20 miles away from the airport, he called out one of his pokemon; a skarmory. **"Follow that plane but make sure to stay far away enough to stay out of sight"** he told his steel type pokemon "Skar" it said in response to his order. He stepped onto his loyal friend and flew into the sky as he pledged to himself **"Wherever. Whenever. In live. In death. Through Pain, Suffering, and Torture. Through training. Through Trials. Through Blackmail. Through lying. Through hell itself. I swear Ash Ketchum, one day I'll have my revenge".**

Author's Note:

You have my permission to kill me. I know It's been nearly a month and no chapter, update, or anything to tell you guys. Sorry isn't enough but I'll say it anyways: Sorry! But hopefully this extra long chapter (for me at least) is enough for you guys!

I know some of this seems rushed but I needed to get 4-5 character POV's at least since this may be the last time we see from them in awhile. So sorry!

Get ready for some questions that may or may not be answered (skip if you want, not that important)

What will Bonnie's journey be like in Alola? What is Kolva like and what are the people like there? What was with Clemont and Delgado, are they working together? Will Ash **EVER** use Ash-Greninja again? And most importantly, Will I ever upload on time?

I actually have an answer to the last one:Possibly?

Don't forget to tell me what you liked, didn't like, what I could do better, send me some OC's (they may start appearing in Kolva, so better get them in earlier), ask questions (may do it like Spectre does in Alola to our Savior, which you should **DEFINITELY** read, it's amazing and not completed yet(at this point) )

Anyways, see you guys in the next chapter Whenever the hell that is!


	17. Chapter 17: Welcome to Kolva!

Author's Note: Hope you like my new region!!! Also, man I suck with my upload schedule!!!

Chapter 17: Welcome to Kolva!

As the airplane landed Ash could breathe in the fresh air that you could only find in Kolva. Although it didn't have many new pokemon it made it up for in it's diverse set of pokemon and environment. The people of Kolva were once a great empire thousands of years ago. Even after their mighty empire collapsed they battled with their extreme strategies and a heated battle spirit. Naturally, Ash had heard about the beauty of the region and it's group of unique trainers, and while Kalos was his home it was always refreshing to go Kolva for some fresh air.

"Ahhh, smell that" Serena said as they made their made out of the airport "Nothing like the smell of pine and syrup". Kolva was known for it's abundance of pine trees and the for having the best syrup in the world.

"Yep! It's good to be back!" Ash looked around and spotted a man in a black suit with slicked back hair and a pair of sunglasses on his face. "It looks like they sent us a ride" he pointed at the man's direction.

"Yeah" Serena said as she looked at the man "I wish they didn't do that. I get enough publicity without the giant sign". Ash sighed as he saw the giant billboard of a sign that was in lights and color which read **The Ketchums**. Ash knew it would be impossible to miss the sign, as it was already common knowledge that they would be attending the Kolavian Festival of Warriors, this week.

"Let's not keep him waiting" Ash said as he started walking toward the man with the sign.

"Hello" Serena greeted the man with a nice, confident smile. He looked really uncomfortable with the smile from Serena, like most guys, and simply nodded in return. "Are you going to take us to the hotel now?" Ash asked as he usually just rushed into things, but this time the tornament was on a schedule. "No... we are going to see the chief" he tensed as he saw Serena's reaction. The chief was the government leader who ruled the Kolva region, finactially, economically, and well... pretty much everything but battling. The chief was a traditional term that went back to their time as a bloodthirsty empire. It was the highest position of power besides military and Emperor roles. All military positions were not as high up anymore... but Ash being Emperor technically overruled him, although he didn't really care abd knew that the Chief was a much better leader than him. Still, everyone agreed to this change of power because of the prominent leader, Chief Beati. Serena didn't even tense up cause she didn't like him. She loved him. He loved him. Everyone in Kolva loved him. It was... complicated.

"Oh, it's been a while since I've seen Jerry" calling the chief by his first name. "Uh, yes but we should hurry up now" he said nervously. Ash didn't think he was just nervous about meeting them or the fact that they were on a tight schedule... he was scared. Ash,picking up on this, wanted to ask the man about this but clearly he was too busy looking around as they walked to a limo. He opened the door for us and closed it as soon as we got in. When we got in the limo there was something they noticed on the seat... it was a note.

Well, if you wanted to be technical about it, it was a letter. But that didn't change the fact that it was right there. It was a small envelope with a letter **J** enclosing it. Ash took it out and started to read it. It read:

 **Ash and Serena,**

 **It's me, Jerry! You may be wondering about this nite but I wanted to let you know that something strange is going on... and I mean "Killer Clown in Sewer luring kids to him so he can eat them" strange. It's not something I could discuss in this letter, I couldn't risk somebody getting it. Even with all the security around.**

 **I know this is weird but please for the sake of your safety, stay with the limo, stay with the security, and DO NOT GO INTO ANY RESTRICTED AREAS!!! I'm looking at you Ash!!**

 **Please for the sake of your friends and loved ones, as well as ANY people in Kolva, you must not speak of this! It's for the best. And Ash...**

Ash paused as he saw this wondering what it could be.

 **Since this is something that is not to be taken likely. And as much as you may not like it, I have no choice. You are forbidden from challenging anyone for a battle, until the tournament. You also cannot speak to a single trainer that is not inside my Castle.**

 **I wish you safely on your trip over here,**

 **Jerry P Beati**

"What the hell was that?!?!?!?!" Ash yelled loudly. Serena sighed "I don't know but we have to listen to Jerry's orders". Ash not yet calmed down exclaimed "I'm the dam emperor I can do whatever the fuck I want!!". Serena looked him straight in the eyes and sighed "Actually, you can't". "What do you mean I can..." Ash stopped when she pointed to a spot just below his name where it says

 **PS: Ash, just in case you think you can do whatever the hell you please. I have to do something I don't want to do. Please don't hate me my friend... I'm activating Threat Level Midnight.**

"DAM IT" Ash screamed as he threw the letter up to the driver who rolled up the window as this seemed like a "personal, political issue". You see Threat Level Midnight is a protocol that is used in a time of emergency so horrible... that it is almost hopeless. Also in a case of a emergency meeting all power is given to the most powerful and most voted in man at the time, and that was Chief Beati.

Ash saw the window and said as calmly as he could which was still very angry "Get me to the Castle!! **Now!!!"**. The driver hit the gas and went so fast they almost got whiplash.

As they entered the forest, which was where the Castle was located, they saw many different signs and markings. They saw "The End is Near" spray painted on different boulders, "It's worse than you can Imagine", and even a couple Illuminati signs on some trees. When they passed a fork in the road and then a bridge a mile a few miles later Ash saw another road breaking off of the main road. It was a part of a huge mountain that broke off thousands of years ago,but there was a perfect central hole in the middle of it. There was a symbol on it, kind of like the illuminati symbol except it was a Circle with 8 spikes sticking out with a diamond in the middle. The tunnel kind of looked like a tunnel going through a mountain and going through the forest. While he didn't know the symbol and had never seen it before, he found it... familiar. And that he felt like he knew it. The symbol seemed to burn hotter than the sun and he felt like he was burning up just looking at it. Then it made a loud, singing voice and it was singing to him. No, it wasn't singing to him... it was calling him!

"Hey" Ash called from the back, stirring Serena from her sleep, "What is that tunnel back there?". Ash could feel the man lying to them when he said "Just a back road... nothing is back there anymore". "Anymore?" Ash questioned him further. "Uh, look I don't know much I'm not a native, I started less than a month ago" he said a little too quickly. Ash didn't know if he believed that either but he left the driver be.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence they arrived at the Castle. They were escorted to the palace while the driver took off with the car toward the other side of the Castle. "Hey" Ash asked one if the servants "How long has that driver been here?". Ash startled the servant and he replied as cool as he could saying "Emperor, his family is one of the most powerful, as far as servants go. They were some of the oldest servants going back to when kolva was a empire, in fact he grew up here. I don't think there is many royal secrets that the Chief has that his family does not know.

Ash thought about this "So what's there last name". The servant just shrugged "Nothing special.. just the Lionels. Ash thought about the name, it was just like that symbol he saw on that tunnel. Something that seemed familiar... but he had never met or seen. It was all to weird so Ash just said nothing and caught up to Serena and pushed the thoughts aside.

Ash had just caught up to Serena when the doors opened. The palace was normally lively, fun, and beautiful, this time it looked unlively, dark, and depressing. The rooms were dimly lit with candles and gaurds,fully armed with armor and weapons, in every room, with survelliance cameras, locks, and alarms all over the doors and windows. It looked like Alcatraz.

One gaurd went to one wall of the living room which Ash had been in numerous times. "So" Serena said trying to either ease the tension "Where's Jerry?". The guard put his hand on a brick and pushed it, then he pressed another one, and another one, and finally one more one. Then the brick door was pulled up and revealed a dark room with cold, rock stairs leading into who knows what. Serena laughed nervously "Uh, is this where Jerry is?". The gaurd who had pushed the bricks, who had remained silent up to now, said "You'll find out for yourself." Then he looked at Ash and said "Mrs. Ketchum, you may proceed to the lower level A; however I'd like to speak to your husband for a moment". She looked at Ash, and he nodded back for support, and she said "Fine, just don't keep him back to long". She then went down the stairs with 4 gaurds trailing behind her.

Ash looked at everywhere but the gaurd for a minute. Finally he got the nerve to ask him why he wanted to speak with him. "Why..." he interrupted him with no fear and stared at him in not fear or anger but with a cautious look. "I know I'm risking a lot by telling you this but listen... you're starting to get unwanted attention. Am I right?!". Ash looked at him in suprise "You mean Delgado?". "Shhhhhh" he whispered "This is a warning, you don't have to do anything and I'm not threatening you but if you keep asking questions and defying higher up battlers like" he swallowed nervously "D-Delgado, you will be faced with a mission that is impossible to complete. And Delgado when compared to your mission will be absolutely nothing in comparison!". Ash didn't say anything as he continued to look at the gaurd in shock but he continued "Word of advice, join him if you are offered the choice. If not you will die and everything will die with you. The" he hestitated "universe will die and it will all be your fault. Another word of advice, forget it all. Leave with Serena, go into hiding, and don't come back".

Ash wanted to ask so many questions like "What mission?", "Join who? Delgado?", "Why are you so scared", "If you are so scared why are you warning me?". But before I could do anything he motioned toward the entrance to "lower lever A" as he called it. "Go" he said with a wisful look "Now that I've said everything I wanted to I can die in peace when it happens". Ash stared into the darkness of the room below and looked back "Who are you?". He smiled amusingly "You know... or at least you will one day". Ash was going to ask what that meant but the remaining gaurds bumped into him making him walk down the stairs against his will.

Ash had been walking for about 6 minutes when he came across a wide selection of doors. He didn't know what they meant but the gaurd next to him coughed and spoke up "One of them is the entrance to Lower Level A, the others when opened will kill you in a different way. To prevent intruders and invaders from gaining any access to it". Ash looked at them and sighed tiredly "I have to guess the correct door, don't I?". The gaurds all spoke in unison "Yep". Ash walked over and saw many different doors one was red, one was blue, one was pocadoted, and one didn't have a door. He looked around there must have been hundreds **"No"** he thought to himself **"Thousands".** He walked back to the gaurds He looked at all the doors and then looked at first door you would see coming down the stairs. Ash smiled "Why overcomplicate things?" he opened the door and found a large table with a bunch of men and woman around it at the center was Chief Beati and on a chair next to him was Serena. Everyone noticed him walk in that's when Jerry spoke "Ash" he said with a uncertain voice "Ready for battle?".

Delgado:

He jumped off of Skarmory and onto a nearby boulder. He recalled Skarmory and told him to a take a rest and released Golem. He pulled out a communication device(like in Star Wars) and contacted them saying "Is everything going according to plan?". The person who responded was a hooded woman with purple lips "Yes General, The Ketchums are here and I await your orders". He smirked underneath his mask "Well done, prepare your troops for battle. We will attack on my signal!". She nodded her head obediently "Yes General". He shut off the transmition and looked toward the castle only a mile away. **"We are in enemy territory"** he looked at the tunnel in the distance. **"Yet we are so close to making Kolva our rightful home and throne!"**. He clenched a fist and smiled widely at his Alolan-Golem pokemon **"Golem"** he said still having his eyes on the castle **"You ready for battle?"**.

Author's Notes:

Oh shit! War's a' comin! I wonder what will happen. I know, once I right the chapter, I know.

We get are first look at Kolva. Sorry if you find the region a little... off. But hey, not many people on here create a COMPLETELY new region with no inspiration from games,anime, or manga. How'd the warlike empire part sound? I wanted to make it sound like The Roman Empire with a cross of modern Rome with more forest. I tried to make this as fully developed in one chapter as I could but you cant put everything in here. Believe me though, will be spending a little bit longer in Kolva! Your Genius here has a plan or two!!!

Yeah, again kill me. I'll probably never be on time so don't expect me to upload on time, pretty much ever. I was hoping to have another chapter on Halloween but you know that probably won't happen. But, never say never.

Anyway don't forget to tell me what you liked, didn't like, or what I could do better, suggestions, ideas, OC's(which I'm probably gonna start using in the next chapter or two:). Don't forget to favorite or follow if you haven't already!

And I'll see you guys in the next chapter!!!

PS. I wasn't kidding about the OC's! I will **TRY** to use all of them. Seriously, send them to me through PM's or comments!!! I will use them if I can!! It would help if it's in this order

Name:

Age:

Physical Traits(heights,clothes,eye color,etc):

Personality:

Team(abitlities along with Mega Stones and Z Moves are aloud):

Achievements(optional):

Just please no "full team of legendaries" or "I've never lost a battle". As long as these things are included they are fair game. So don't be suprised if you see your OC in a chapter one day!! Also if you comment OC on my profile I **Will** look at that. But you have to tell me! Any other questions relating to this, the story, or just plot driven questions; you are free to ask!

Sorry no question section today!!!

And I'll see you guys in the next chapter!!!


	18. Chapter 17: Calm before the Storm

Get ready for some OC's!!!! (BTW you may or may not like what I have your character's do BUT their personalities, pokemon, and physical traits will stay the same). Just putting that out there. Also let me know if I did your OC's justice in the comments!!!

Chapter 18: Battle Plans

It was a unusual room to say the least. Serena was sitting next to Jerry with the rest of the Council of Kolva in the room. The Council was a group that argued over the moves,strategies,politics, and all the other stuff that Ash wasn't concerned with. It was like a higher up version of a democracy.

"So anyways" Grand Admiral Waric (War-ic) Scarab(Scar- ab) said "Would Ash be willing to help us?". "Don't be stupid, Waric!" The Duchess of the Amazons, Diana exclaimed, "Ash would help us even at the coat of his own life, may I remind the council that we've seen him prove himself ovee the course of the last 7 years!".

"Yes, but this is different!" Waric exclaimed "Diana, you know that he wouldn't be so friendly if he knew what we hid from hi...". "Hakmmm" Jerry coughed signalling obviously to stop from revealing something "I think we should wait for Ash to get here before we make any... moves? shall we say", motioning at Serena.

Serena could tell they all disapproved of her being here, they didn't like her and her "worthless excuse of a potential trainer" potential. They all respected Ash as a Emperor, as he was part of a military region like Kanto which was a empire back in the day and were allies with each other. They hated Serena as she was the wife of arguably the most powerful trainer in the world. They felt she held no significance and didn't deserve to be the queen of the region however Ash told them he wouldn't become emperor unless they made Serena the queen. Relunctantly they agreed but they all hated her, except for Jerry. But that was a different story... and still today as they were "planning for battle" as Duchess Diana said earlier. And the arguing wasn't helping either...

"And besides" Secretary of State, Leo Barax agreed with General of Waric "Ash will not be happy when he finds out about". "About what" Ash said as he walked up to the table as everyone at the table gave him a nod of reverence. Ash walked up a set of stairs that led to the table. Nobody said a word, because as Kolva and most of the world had learned, when Ash Ketchum talks, you listen!

He stood at the front and stared at everyone with a face of calm confusion and maybe a hint of anger? Serena couldn't really tell.

Ash was confused. He didn't plan to storm up to the table of what looked like The Council of Kolva. However when he had overheard that they had hid something from him, he couldn't conceal his anger.

"Well" he adressed everyone in the room; he saw General Waric,Duchess Diana,Secretary Leo, Chief Jerry (of course), and a couple more, some of the elite 4 were there even! But he'd talk with them later.

There were coughs all around the room until one guy by the name of N.J Satoshi, he was a fairly popular trainer in Kolva and very powerful! He wasn't a member of the elite 4 because he refused and thought it a waste of time, said "Ash we've been meaning to" he was cut off by Jerry who managed to intimidate him even though N.J was 6'9 and known to be very aggressive(in his battles and otherwise) with a stare, something Ash couldn't do.

"But I!.." tried N.J. again. "I'm sorry but this is a member of the council, with the elite 4, and champion invovled and you already refused a seat of the elite 4 after the conflict last year.

Hearing the word conflict, gave Ash flashbacks to 6 1/2 years ago. He saw the flashes of friends, pokemon, and innocent people dying before his eyes. He shook his head, this was a different matter. He couldn't worry about what he did, he has to focus on the present. And apparently the present involved N.J. throwing a chair at Jerry's head, followed by a lot of swearing. He turned and walked out of the room but spoke "I'll be gaurding "The Vault" since you'll obviously need me. Have fun with your boring ass council meeting!". Ash looked at everyone again with a bigger stare "What Vault?!!?!? he yelled at them that they all fell over in their seats or in Serena's case, took a step back. Pikachu who had stayed quiet the entire time looked at Ash and said "Pika pi ka" with Ash thought sounded like "Dude you need to calm down!". He didn't want to but then he saw the council and elite 4's faces, and he saw the fear on everyone's faces. They were full of fear and shock, to things Ash didn't like seeing on people's faces, especially his friends. With Pikachu's helphe calmed down to adress his friends in a calm manner, once again.

"Now that I've calmed down, what vault"? Ash said after he had put his hands together and breathed deepily. General Waric spoke up "We have a secret that he have kept from you for 7 years". "Hold up that's not the only thing I'm wondering "Why can't I battle other trainers? Why can't I go into any restricted areas? and most importantly, Why did you activate Threat Level Midnight???!!!?!?!". He adressed the council although he felt like he adressed it to Jerry .

Duchess Diana spoke up "Your right Ash, we do oweyou answers. However right now we must discuss the battle plans..."

"Wait, what battle plans?!?!" Ash said more confused than ever. Jerry spoke up and looked at him strictly "The battle plans for the upcoming battle to protect the castle,the people of Kolva,you, and the vault".

"I don't need protecting!" Ash said with a more harsh voice. Secretary Leo once again spoke up "We need to protect you and the vault against the enemy. If you don't reach your full power and they gey their hands on both of you..." he shuddered at the thought. "What full power?? And what's in "the vault"?". Everyone looked at him, including his elite 4 but excluding Serena, and said "Both of you are some of the only things that can prevent the future." Ash was shook. They knew about the dark future, from the reactions on their faces he could tell they really did know but before he could ask he felt the ground shake and explosions from outside. "No time!" Waric exclaimed "Everyone on the elite 4 you know your jobs, Go!!!". Ash was going to run with them but was stopped by Leo, "We need you here". Ash wasn't going to listen but Serena nodded at him and motioned for him to stay.

Ash was bored, so he asked more questions "What are we up against?". A Kolvanian terrorist group lead by one of the most high up members". "So he's a member of this terrorist group?" Ash asked. "No he is a leader that is a part of "a bigger picture" or at least that's what captured terrorists said".

"Alright what's this leader's name?" Ash was really curious now. "Well... we don't have a real name, just a codename or nickname". "Okay what's his nickname?". "Well this ia probably the first time you've heard of him". Ash was getting impatient "What's his name?!?!?!".

Jerry shrugged "He is a mastermind behind many things in the past few years... his name is Delgado".

"Prepare for battle" came the call of Delgado up on top of his Skarmory. He was dressed in a futuristic battle armor that was made of pure silver with technology built into it.

"Yes sir!" came the cries of hundreds, maybe thousands of loyal soldiers toward his cause. They did not know everything, but they did serve a purpose of a small army in Kolva. They all moved into positions around the castle. Each soldier had at least 3 pokemon and with an average of 1,375 soldiers there was a average of 4,100 pokemon. They had been training for this moment and they wouldn't fail even at the cost of their lifes!

"General!" came the call of one of Delgado's commanders. He didn't turn to look at him "Commander Omni, I'm fairly certain your orders were to fight the main battalion on the front lines". "Forgive me, sir" he nodded "But I have a question that relates to my troops". Delgado nodded, Omni did care about his troops, even if he hid it like a true soldier.

"What is your question?" Delgado answered closing his eyes. "Sir, I understand your hatred of Ash Ketchum but", Delgado didn't open his eyes but Omni started choking and gasping for air. Delgado didn't hate Omni, in fact he was his favorite commander in Kolva. But he could never begin to understand his hatred for Ketchum... not even the master.

Delgado released him although still very mad. Luckily for the commander he didn't speak out but only continued his question "Sir, but why attack the palace, one of the most gaurded places in the world?". Delgado opened his eyes "There is something in the palace that is vital to my plans... something powerful, something vital".

"But what?" Omni questioned still confused and fairly certain that no on else here knew either. "That is all YOU need to know for now. When we have received our objective, you may see it." Delgado promised his faithful commander "But first you must get back to the front lines because the attacks will be begin in a few minutes". Omni saluted Delgado with a small smile, as Delgado had finally rewarded his loyalty after 4 years of servitude.

Omni left for the front lines and left Delgado with his own thoughts. **"This is it, only a matter of time".** He saw the sun start to set, giving the castle a darker color. There were plenty of trees and rocks, a bunch of spies had contacted him telling him escape exits and weapon vaults. And speaking of vaults... He would get what he came for. **"I won't fail!"** he swore. **"Soon I and so many others will have revenge and a new world... a better world"**. He tightened a part of his glasses which focused on a part of the castle... a meeting room, most likely The Secret Council of Kolva meeting room. He focused in again and saw him. **"Ketchum"** he growled with anger. He was hoping he would attack the castle before he arrived, but apparently not everything can go according to plan.

He shook his head and smiled, **"Doesn't matter. Not even Ash Ketchum can stop this ambush!"**. He brought out his Holo-Pro, and called all of his commanders.

" **Hello"** he bellowed in a drill sergant's voice. Every one of his leading officers were in a saluting position, with a straight, calm, and anxious face. **"At ease"** as he said that everyone lossened up. **"Commander Omni,Hy(Hi),Bigx (Bigs), and Jake"** the 4 nodded ay him **"You will be on the front lines, storm your way through the palace. Take as much of the castle as you can. There are weapon areas in these areas."** He sent them the coordinates **"You are to keep the majority of the attack off of the other commanders".** They looked at him with a unquestioning look "Yes sir!".

He looked at another 3 of his commanders. **"Commander Zas,Olam, and Jule(Jewel)"** they straightened like the commanders did before them **"You 3 will be in charge of taking out any people trying to escape as well as gaurd any escape exit so no one but our troops can get through them".** "Yes sir!".

He turned to another 2 of his commanders **"Commander Rols and Jad"** they both straightened up **"You two will be in charge of air support, meaning if you see any weapons or people high off the ground you take them down, understand"!** They both smiled as they both straightened and said "Yes sir!".

Finally, he turned to his last 3 commanders. **"Commander Nolan,Bron, and Talon"** they straightened up with a fire in their eyes **"You three will have the honor of escorting me to the vault. You will back me up and be my bodyguards as we advance. Most soldiers will be on the front lines, so we will have no problems sneaking in".** The 3 commanders smiled with gratefulness "Yes sir!!".

He looked around at everyone, his 12 commanders. **"Everyone prepare for battle. You may begin the attack immediately** **. Good luck and see you afterward!!"** he saluted his commanders. "Yes sir!!!" they all said as he turned off his Holo-Pro.

He walked down the path until he got to the front of the invaders, the ones who would take the vault. He pulled out a flag that looked like a hellish grandfather clock that was gray.

He heard the sound of a conch shell, which meant one thing. The attack had begone. And not even The Great Ash Ketchum could stop them, in fact he and had already lost. They just didn't know it yet.

Ash was going insane the second he found out Delgado was here in Kolva, leading a attack on his castle, for the second time in a week.

Was he obsessed with Ash? Maybe, but maybe he was here for someone else. Or maybe something else...

"Hey Jerry!" Ash asked him as they were the only two left in the room, besides his bodygaurds after the others had either gone to battle or hide with Serena for "protection" as they put it. Although Ash didn't know if he believed it.

"Yeah" he said as he was packing up and getting ready to head out to the vault. "What's so important, that Delgado would attack here?" Ash questioned. "Maybe he's after you and Serena again?" he said as Serena and Ash had told the council about their encounter with Delgado in Kalos.

"I don't think so, I don't think he would bring an army just to battle me again" Ash was putting the pieces together. "And you said there was something in the vault that was important, maybe he's here for something?" Ash emphasized something. Ash thought he saw Delgado pail, "Maybe, dunno. Anyway, gotta go!" he started to run off to the vault.

Ash stopped him with his words "He's after whatevers in the vault, isn't he?". Jerry stopped and but didn't look at him "Yes". Ash asked one final question "What's in the vault?". Jerry pailed even more on the back of his neck "Sorry Ash... you aren't ready for that yet. You need more time..". "More time for what?!" Ash interrupted him. Jerry tightened up but said nothing for a moment, then said "You... can't know. You aren't ready".

"Why though?" Ash pushed. "No reason" Jerry said as he pushed forward trying to not listen to Ash's words. "Go to the door 3 hallways down, 8th door on the left." Jerry instructed him as he continued walking down the stairs. He stopped again "And Ash" he said as he turned around "Don't go to the vau..." but Ash was gone. "Oh, shit" he facepalmed as he ran after Ash who was already running for the vault.

Author's Notes:

That's how you write a setup chapter! I hope the chapter was worth it. I worked a lot trying to get this chapter done in under a month and still about 3.5 thousand words give or take. Don't expect uploads to happen sooner more like later... basketball season has started and I'm starting! Also, if you were wondering why I didn't have another chapter up, I also did my school play, which was Shakespeare. And let me tell you IT'S FUCKING HARD!!!!!

But Hey! I'm not completely late, this time. It was under a month late! That has to be a record, for me. Whatever, I wanted to get a chapter before the end of the month and during Thanksgiving Vacation!(counts cause it's technically Sunday).

Anyway, thanks again for your patience!

I hope I did a decent job with the OCs. If your OC appeared, it will appear again; probably in the next chapter. Also if you commented me a OC or PM'd me and it didn't appear in the story. Don't worry! I didn't forget you, you will be in upcoming chapters! Maybe in the next one as well, We'll see...

Anyways, if you haven't already be sure to follow or favorite the story. It gives me motivation and really lets me know I'm doing a good job!

Be sure to comment on what I did good, what I did wrong, what I could do better, who should I involve next in the story (from anime or games), OCs, and anything else. I'm not afraid of critiscism! I won't remove the comment(unless it is by the same person who keeps repeating the same stuff over and over again).

Also, I know I'm a unconsistent writer, who isn't always focused on writing. I'm busy,lazy, and every other word you can think of that describes me. That's why I'm doing something special to celebrate the Christmas season! I'm going to do a bunch of chapters to celebrate Christmas,and any other holidays, but mostly Christmas. So look forward to that but don't expect many(if any chapters). Sorry, but hope you enjoy that little surprise!

Have a good week back to school, if you can. And I'll see you in the next chapter! (Which will be in about 2 to 4 weeks since I will be busy during Christmas)


	19. Chapter 19: Battle for the Vault

Hey guys! Happy Holidays!! I told you guys, it would be up! Hopefully a couple of you believed me...

Anyways, enjoy the chapter! I had a blast writing it and this is only the beginning. You'll see what I mean...

Chapter 19: Battle for the Kolvanian Vault

The only thought going through Serena's head as she ran through the palace was one word... hell.

She had heard stories of war from her grandfather, who served in a war 40 years prior. But she could never imagine it being this bad.

The outside of the castle was covered in blood. There were craters from all the explosions going on along with the lifeless bodies of royal soldiers lying limp in them. The only sounds she heard were the sounds of gunfire and shouting. The skies were occupied with airplanes and helicopters and possibly thousands of pokemon flying in the air.

Serena was only watching through a window, but she could still feel the feeling of loss of friends. Even though she didn't know them, they fought for Ash and her... for Kolva.

And that's why she kept running. So their sacrifices wouldn't be in vain, maybe she couldn't save anyone but she would honor what they were dying for.

She ran past the window with 8 gaurds running with her to a safe house. Every other major leader had gone into battle to lead troops or run away to hide like cowards. Although she couldn't judge as she was in the midst of running away as well.

There was an explosion right behind her that broke through the window. 2 of the gaurds ran up to shield her by throwing themselves in front of her.

The explosion blinded her for a moment and then awakened to a horid sight.

She saw the bodies of the 2 gaurds deqd on the ground with glass in their torsos and half of their skin disintegrated. She held her hands to cover her mouth as she teared up "Oh God" she managed to say.

The other gaurds saluted them with respect then earged her to continue. She wanted to bury their bodies or at least say some words. But by the gaurds expressions, they didn't want anybody else to suffer the same fate.

They continued to run, with more speed. They went through dozens of hallways before they finally came to a room.

A gaurd pushed her in along with the other 5 gaurds. She heard a **click** which locked the door. "Hey" she called out "Why isn't he coming in?". The other gaurds lowered there heads and did the same thing as when the 2 gaurds had died before.

Finally, one of the gaurds, maybe the leader, said "Queen Serena, we all have parts to play. And sometimes the plays we do come with sacrifices". which Serena took as "he has to die so they could live".

"But that's not fair!" she told the lead gaurd "He shouldn't have to die so we can live! He has a life,a home, a job, maybe a family...". "It was his job, he knew his duty" he said with sadness "we have to keep going. If we don't all the gaurds who died will be for nothing. We can mourn them after we escape to safety".

All the gaurds stamped a pole that they all carried that was like a dual edged sharp spear, as if to agree with the words.

Serena nodded at them,reluctantly "Alright, but lets hurry!".They nodded and another gaurd put his hand on a hidden pad which opened a door to another downward floor, which looked like a spiral tunnel.

They heard a bunch of grunts and then saw a spear come threw the door with a bloody heart on it. "Everyone down now!!!" he shouted as all but 2/5 of the remaining gaurds stayed up to gaurd the door. **"Keep going!"** she told herself. The reamaining 4 of them ran through the twisting maze.

Serena didn't know how long they'd been walking. 10 minutes? An hour? A day? She didn't know, but they kept following the tunnel. After another long period of time the lead gaurd opened the door, leading them into the forest. "Where are we?" Serena questioned as this didn't look like a part of the forest she had been in before.

"Well that is a interesting question" came a voice behind her. It was a gaurd and as she faced him he took off his royal helmet. "Hello Serena" he said as he took his dual-headed spear and stabbed the only other gaurd besides the leader through the heart.

"Traitor!" the leader called as he charged the false gaurd. "On the contrary..." he smiled at the leader, as a hyperbeam came out of nowhere and vaporized his head. It happened so fast she almost didn't realise the army of troops surrounding her. The false gaurd picked at the dead leader "A double agent, or a spy, if you prefer". Serena faced him with a unrivavled rage. "You..." she charged him to avenge all the gaurds who sacrificed their lives for her. Just before she hit him, Serena heard a voice behind her "Use pychic", the voice said in a calm,evil voice.

The pychic, which was being used by a Alakazam, grabbed Serena and held her in place, as she was forced to look at the man who had caught her. "Well,well,well, look what he got here boys!" the voice echoed through the woods "Ketchum's Achilles Heal! Just like the boss said she would!". Serena said with her jaw struggling to open "Who.Is.Your.Boss?". He smirked "You met him only a little bit ago. He makes an impression, so he is hard to forget. His name is Delgado".

Serena had a chill go up her spine as she heard his name. **"Delgado** she thought with a scared rage, as she had been put in a temporary coma the last time they'd met.

"How. Did. You. Find. Me?" she managed to say with great strain. "Oh, our Double Agent,Captain Ferrel, the gaurd you just met gave us all of the castle's escape routes so no one could eacape us. We had to send some extra soldiers to take care of most of the gaurds. But it was well worth it!" he glared evilly at her "As we now have the key to our victory!".

"I hate to break it to you" she said with a snarky tone "But I'm not exactly a military leader!". "You misunderstand your position... we use you to get to your husband".

Her eyes went wide with horror. "Oh no." she backed up. "Oh yes. Captain Ferrel, you go get changed, we still have a battle to win!". "Yes sir!" he said loudly as he clearly wanted to make Serena feel even worse about her current position. Serena didn't respond as she was facing her captor "Who are you?" she said.

The man with the Alakazam and the leader replied "I am Commander Zas of the First Legion. I am one of the 12 commanders of the mighty Delgado! I have killed countless on many missions. I have defeated powerful trainers, such as gym leaders and even elite 4 members! I am the scourge of the Elite Force! The breaker of men! I am the one who has defeated legendaries! And now Queen Serena!" he announced "I have defeated Ash Ketchum!!!". He laughed more evilly than before as she was shaking in the pychic hold, she was in.

Ash:

He ran as fast as he could to the vault. He didn't know what was in the vault, but he did have a good idea, and it was not good.

He ran past rooms he had never seen before, through hallways he had never walked through. It was all very confusing. He didn't know where to go, but yet the vault called to him. No, I mean the idea of the vault called to him, the thing inside the vault was literally calling to him, inside his head.

It drew him closer. It lead him and the closer he got the louder the voice got. A familiar voice rang out to him, in fact Ash hadn't heard a voice like that since...

 **Flashback**

"Waaaaa" Ash was crying and he didn't know why. He heard more noices outside the house he was in. Loud explosions were everywhere, buildings crumbling, a giant blue crack in the sky. He heard the voice, the smooth,calming voice, say "Get Ash! I'll hold them off as long as I can!". A large crash and then silence

Back to Ash:

"Ahhhh" Ash snapped out of his trance and fell to the ground, covered in sweat. He was visibly shaking. **"What was that?"** he wonderedPikachu was very worried to say the least, it was clear Pikachu didn't expierence the same thing.

He heard the close sound of footsteps, most likely Jerry and his gaurds. He had to keep moving, cause he had a feeling that whatever inside the vault was could answer everything that Ash needed clossure to.

He ran faster and faster, the voice grew louder and louder. And just when the noise became deafening inside his head it stopped. Silence.

He ran into a room with a giant door at the opposite side of the room with lots of locks **"The vault"** he guessed.

He walked up to it and a voice rang out "Identification please". The voice was very robotic, like an AI. Pikachu looked around trying to find the source of the voice.

It called out again "Identification please". Ash decided to go with the AI's wish "I am Ash Ketchum. Bringer of Justice. The man of a thousand pokemon. The Emperor of Kolva. The Champion of the Kalosian Empire".

He waited a moment and was about to speak out again when he saw movement on the door. The locks were moving! "Access granted.Welcome Champion Ash" the voice rang out, as Ash walked into the vault.

Ash walked into the vault and saw a box in the middle of the room. It looked old and very familiar, the vision still fresh in his mind. He reached out to touch it.

"Ash don't" Jerry rushed in with his gaurds, desperately trying to stop him for some reason.

"Jerry, if Delgado is after this. I have to protect it, even if it is without your consent!". Jerry sighed and many gaurds got into position. Ash was getting ready to grab a pokeball with Pikachu letting out sparks.

Ash was about to throw a pokeball until they saw a hole in the ceiling. A dozen enemy soldiers jumped down with guns and lots of pokeballs.

"Ahhhhh, the vault" a voice came as a man fell onto the ground. "I knew we'd find it!". Ash clenched a fist,he didn't know this guy but clearly they weren't going to be friends.

"Who are you?" Ash questioned as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder. The man smiled "Champion Ash, I thought I'd see you here! Sorry, the general isn't here yet! But don't worry, I'll be the one to crush you today! I am Commander Talon of the 12 commanders, the crusher of trainers and the man who haunts gym leaders' dreams at night!". Ash gave a stern look "Well see about that. You're probably just a wannabe hotshot who thinks he is better than his boss, but in reality you're just a fucking loser with no pokemon that even respect you!".

The man grew red with anger and raised a hand to him "If you think so, battle me!". He threw out a Nidoking and a Cloyster.

Ash smirked at the man from underneath his cap. This was a stragety of Ash's: Getting his opponents to get angry and lose their focus, and defeat them in no time

"Alright then I will!" Ash grabbed the pokeball he was messing with earlier and threw it out. "Alright Pikachu, Gliscor: I Choose you!" Ash yelled as Pikachu jumped onto the battlefield followed by Gliscor who did a backwards somersault and gave a silly smile with his tongue hanging out. Ash looked at Gliscor "Great to have you back on the team Gliscor! We can talk later, but for now..." he motioned toward Commander Talon along with his Nidoking and Cloyster "we got a battle to win!".

Gliscor glared at the pokemon which made them take a step back, Gliscor wasn't the type of pokemon you'd want to fight...

The commander got his pokemon to get back under Control "Nidoking, Hyperbeam! Cloyster Surf!". Nidoking charged up a hyperbeam and fired it at the Gliscor, while Cloyster attempted to take Pikachu with the current.

Ash smiled "If you do that,I'll win in 3 moves". Talon looked at him even more furiously "How would you know that?!?!". Ash looked at Pikachu "Buddy, I've been in a lot of battles...".

The commander grunted "So have I and I'll beat you in 1!". He called as the attacks were about to hit.

Ash looked at him as if he was joking "Pikachu, jump off the wall with Quick Attack, Gliscor you dodge the hyperbeam" he called as he was already seeing the cracks in Talon's plan.

Pikachu and Gliscor did exactly that and with relative ease "Now Pikachu, Iron Tail on Nidoking and Gliscor X-Scissor on Cloyster" they gave a affirmative "Pika!" and "Scor!" as they attacked the pokemon which caused the Nidoking to faint due to Pikachu's overwhelming extreme speed and power and Gliscor almost knocked the Cloyster out with one hit, with Cloyster barely standing.

Talon wasn't giving up though "Use Hydropump!". Ash already won and everypne knew it as he called a final move "Gliscor, fire fang".

Gliscor dove down at lightining speeds and bite the consiousness right out of him.

Talon stared at him in shock "How?!" he asked, the man simply dumbfounded. Ash shrugged "Well, I mean I didn't get it completely right. I beat your Nidoking in 2 moves and if you wanna be REALLY technical I used the first one of Pikachu's to dodge and called 2 moves for Gliscor".

Talon still had a fire in his eyes though "Think your tough,huh? How about you take on this!". Talon threw out his other 4 pokemon "A Doublade,Swellow,Absol, and Chesnaught.

Pikachu and Gliscor, still not very tired, gave the 4 new pokemon a hard glare. However, before anyone could make a move they heard a voice "Hey that's not fair!".

A guy jumped from a railing above and landed beside Ash with his Beedrill and Agron "Use Thunder Punch and Poison Jab on the Swellow and Chesnaught". The two pokemon charged the unprepared Swellow and Chesnaught and knocked them back, not out of the battle, but enough to knock the wind out of them.

Ash grinned at the guy standing next to him, one of his closest friends in Kolva, even though he technically didn't come from there. It was Will.

He didn't look any different from the last time Ash had seen him, with his short brown, hazel hair along with his t-shirt and jean shorts along with his tennis shoes and his baseball cap on backwards.

"Hey Ash" he said as he gave his friend a fistbump. "Nice to see you to Will! I knew you'd show up, after I saw N.J here earlier I knew I'd see you". Will and N.J were friends,and while Will was a member of the elite 4, of Ash's choice, N.J was a... agressive supporter? Whatever the case, they were good friends.

"Ya need some help taking down this chump" Will said in a laid back tone. Talon looked like his eyes were about to bulge out. Ash gave a small laugh "No, but then I won't get to see how much you've improved since the last time I beat you!" Ash retorted to his closest elite 4 member.

Talon was yelling at this point "Can we battle already?". "Oh right. Use Venoshock on all of the pokemon, Beedrill. Agron,you use Metal Claw on Chesnaught ans take'm out!" Will commanded. Beedrill shot the deadly Poison on all the enemy pokemon causing them to call out in pain and in the process poison them and Agron didn't give Chesnaught a break as he slapped him with hia metal claws causing Chesnaught to faint and every other pokemon to get severly damaged.

Talon tried to get the upper hand "Absol use..." but Ash stuck out his hand "Gliscor,rock tomb/ Pikachu Thunderbolt!". As he called out the attacks, Gliscor pummeled the rest of the remaining pokemon with rocks and just when Gliscor finished, Pikachu nailed them with a Thunderbolt.

All the pokemon fainted in under 20 seconds causing CommanderTalon to slump down to his knees in udder defeat and humiation, without even getting the chance to call out a single move.

Ash glared at the rest of the enemy soldiers in the room "Now if no one has a problem, I want everyone to leave My" he really emphasized my "castle in the next 30 seconds. The soldiers were so dazed they didn't even move. Ash was about to yell at them to get moving until

 **BOOOOM**

The rest of the ceiling collapsed on everyone. Ash(whose lower half was under the rubbel),Will,Jerry(who hadn't even spoken up since they'd seen Talon), and Talon, along with his men.

 **"Hello Kechum!"** came the voice of Ash's anger **"Been a while hasn't it!"** he said as he put his hand on the small vault box, leaving Ash to wonder what would happen next, as he gave a angry "Delgado"

Author's Notes:

What'd I tell ya! I bet 95% of you guys didn't believe me, don't worry there's more than one gift this Christmas(3-7). Try to guess how many in the comments!

Anyway, the first chapter with the war. There will be at least 1 more; but there will be more in Kolva after the battle. There's still more to discover...

I got an extra OC in here.If everything goes according to plan(which it should), the 3 of them should appear next chapter. That won't be the end of OC's though. This is only a mini arc within a arc; there will be returning OC's and new OC's. So,if you haven't already, send'em in!

Don't forget to Follow,Favorite, and comment! Tell me what you liked,didn't like, what I could do better, OC's,etc. Every one of those(even if harsh) gives me motivation, so don't be shy!!!

Anyways, have a good day or night and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!!!


	20. Chapter 20: Rematch!

Hey guys! Here's one of the other chapters I promised you guys. I think they'll be 3 of them, maybe 4. But I'll try to make them as long and action-packed as possible. Anyways enjoy!

Chapter 20: Rematch! Ash vs Delgado

Previously:

 **"Hello Kechum!"** came the voice of Ash's anger "Been a while hasn't it!" he said as he put his hand on the small vault box, leaving Ash to wonder what would happen next, as he gave a angry "Delgado".

Now:

It had been a week since he had seen Delgado. That might not of seen a lot to most people, but to a guy who had his friends injured, Serena put in a coma, and to top it off beat him with Greninja! So, you could clearly see where he was coming from.

Delgado picked up the tiny vault and gave it to one of the his soldiers "Sorry I'm late, traffic was a bitch! But then again, so were all those royal soldiers we killed" he gave an evil smile hoping to get a reaction out of Ash.

However, Ash was not going to give him the satisfaction "Delgado, I don't know how you found me or why you're after that vault. But so help me if you don't put the vault down I'm gonna..."

"You're gonna what?!" Delgado cut him off "You gonna beat me, considering our last battle that isn't a good option!". His men all laughed at that, clearly having heard of their previous battle in Kalos.

"Doesn't matter, this time I know what I'm up against. This time you will face justice for all the people you've hurt and killed!". Delgado seemed amused, clearly knowing he was trying to seem tough "Well, if you really know what you're doing face me!". He smiled wickedly "Clearly one of my commanders were not worthy of beating you". He look disgusted at Commander Talon under the amount of rubble. But it doesn't matter! I'll have that honor myself!" Pikachu growled at this, clearing sensing the upcoming battle.

Ash cracked his knuckles "Fine, then I'll battle you. But lets make it a double battle" Ash challenged. Delgado gave a haunting smile "Then I will send you to your doom!". Ash was about to brought back Gliscor, as he was not at full power due to the battle against Talon. He grabbed another pokeball and was about to toss it, until Will grabbed his arm. "Hey, what gives?" Ash questioned the Kolvanian Elite 4 member. "You shouldn't do this, it doesn't seem right" Will looked down. "what do you mean, I can beat him this time!" Ash declared aiming the last part at Delgado.

"This doesn't look right though" Will persisted "Why would Delgado accept a challenge when he has everything. The vault is in his hands, every royal soldier is hurt or dead, and we are already weakened. What would he gain from a battle with you?".

Ash looked from his friend to Delgado"I don't know and frankly, I don't care. I will beat him this time!" he stepped forward. Delgado brought out two pokeballs while Ash brought out one, and Pikachu was already to go.

Delgado made a call "I hoped I wouldn't have to kill you in this palace. It is so small compared to where i imagined I'd have my revenge." he sighed. "But that doesn't mean I won't enjoy every second of this!" he yelled violently. "Golem, Hariyama. Destroy them!".

Ash thrust out his hand and called Pikachu into battle and released Greninja, who was standing on one leg in front of him. Delgado smiled at this "The last time Golem and Greninja battled, you lost. And now I have two pokemon to crush you!" Delgado boomed. Ash put himself into a fighting position "Don't forget Pikachu! I have two pokemon". Delgado nodded at his Golem, " **Well see... Earthquake and Power-up Punch".** Golem called forth a large crack in the ground that shook the earth in every direction while Hariyama jumped at Greninja ready to use Power-up Punch for a super effective attack.

"Don't think so! Pikachu meet Hariyama's force palm with Quick attack, Greninja charge Golem with Night Slash!" Greninja and Pikachu shot forward with unmatched speed and hit Golem and Hariyama, although causing little damage.

 **"Careful"** Delgado called out to his pokemon " **They're fast!".** Hariyama and Golem seemed to get into a different position.

Ash knit his eyebrows and tried to find a weakness in their new stance, and an idea came to him. "Greninja, Pikachu!" Ash called to the two pokemon on the field "If they are trying to defend against our speed, lets make it harder to defend". Delgado and his pokemon along with Will looked really confused, luckily Greninja and Pikachu did.

Pikachu jumped off the walls and ceiling ricochecing off of everything, going faster and faster. While Greninja kept running in circles gaining momentum as he ran.

Delgado motioned to Greninja and Pikachu "Stop them with Earthquake Golem!". Golem let out another earthquake to try and get both speedy pokemon off their balance.

Pikachu hit a shaking wall and fell down and Greninja crashed into Pikachu, trying to regain his balance, but luckily they still had enough speed to charge Golem and Hariyama at super-speeds.

Pikachu used Volt Tackle to dent Hariyama into the same wall Pikachu ran into before and Greninja used Aerial Ace to kick Golem into the wall beside Hariyama.

Both pokemon got up, but were damaged from the extremely fast attacks. Delgado called to his mons **"That's it. Thunder Punch and Knock off".** Unfortunately for Greninja and Pikachu the 2 pokemon were able to land solid hits on both of them lauching them back and landing on the metal floor.

Delgado called out before Ash could make a counter **"Discharge and Heavy Slam!!!"**. Golem summoned all the electricity within him and released it and Hariyama jumped into the air, twirling like a tornado, and fell to the ground stomping Pikachu and Greninja to the ground as the Discharge had left them paralysed.

With Pikachu being an electric type it didn't effect him that much to him being part electric but Greninja flew back due to the discharge being super effective.

Ash called out "Greninja!" as Greninja's body hit the floor. Ash felt the anger rush through him "Pikachu Quick Attack on Hariyama!!!" Pikachu ran at Hariyama with his full speed "Now finish it with Volt Tackle!!!". Pikachu charged up and ran even more than before and hit Hariyama with a electrifying **Boom**!!!

Pikachu had launched Hariyama through the wall that Greninja and Pikachu had been launched back into earlier. Although this time there was no wall for Hariyama to jump back from and it didn't help that Hariyama was out cold.

"Holy crap!" one of Delgado's remaining troops called out "That Pikachu beat Hariyama with one hit!!". Delgado looked at him with a glare **"Shut up Darrel"**.

Delgado recalled Hariyama and faced Ash looking head on trying to intimidate Ash again **"Just because you beat Hariyama doesn't mean you can beat me!".**

Ash looked at Pikachu and Greninja(who was still trying to get over the Diacharge and paralysis) "Your right" he called over to Delgado which made him shocked for a second. **"What do you mean "your right" ".**

Ash got into another fighting position "Just because I beat Hariyama doesn't meanI can't beat you". Delgado smiled like he'd won a gold metal. "However" Ash continued "It does give me a huge advantage! Pikachu , Electro ball!". Pikachu swung the electro ball straight at Golem. Delgado smiled **"Should have given up"**. As soon as the electro ball came close, Golem grabbed it and swung it back at Pikachu.

Pikachu flew back while trying to recover in midair. "Pikachu, jump back off the wall and counterattack with Quick Attack!". Pikachu jumped off the wall and sped off like a bullet, going faster than you could see, "Now straight into Volt Tackle". Delgado saw what had happened to Hariyama when he was hit by the first Quick Attack-Volt Tackle Combo and he wasn't going to let it happen again.

 **"Golem hit Pikachu with Thunder Punch, full power!!!".** Golem pulled hia fist back and summoned allthe electricity in his body to strike Pikachu and finally, after seemingly forever, the two attacks clashed.

Both were consumed in huge amounts of electricity but both holding their attacks in place. They held their ground, it was a fight. The electricity had made everyone's hair stand straight up, the electrical feeling in the air, and even lighting striking to the huge amounts of electricity drawing it in. No one was giving an inch until finally the attacks blew up. And by blowing up I mean taking out half of the castle and part of the forest by the powerful attacks. Some trees were on fire, lightning plagued the pokemon in the streams, and even some injured pokemon were even being burned alive by the fire.

Finally everyone looked at the remaining pokemon standing, Delgado looked shocked, and Will fell back, and Ash ran up to Pikachu, the loswer of the clash of electricity.

"Hey Pikachu!" Ash ran up to his unconsious partner. "Hey buddy!" he put his hand on Pikachu's cheek checking on his partner. Ash picked him up and walked over to Will and gave Pikachu to him. As much as he wanted to get Pikachu help he had a battle to win.

"Let's keep going!" Ash called making Delgado laugh. **"You idiot! Your Pikachu is defeated and Greninja is all but unconsious, you don't have a prayer!".**

"Maybe" Ash said "But I never needed a prayer! I only needed my friends and pokemon.Greninja lets go!".

Greninja stood up and broke the paralysis, he was ready to go. "Alright Greninja, Water Shruiken" Greninja charged at the rock-electric type and hit him with a series of barrage shruikens. Each one hit Golem,sending him back a few inches.

 **"Golem,Rock Throw!"** Normally this move wouldn't do much, but that is only normally. Golem was throwing rocks with his full might, also there was the sharp edges on every single rock.

Greninja was hit with the attacks, and even though they were painful,it was still not effective but it would cut into him. Finally after allthe barrages, Delgado made another move **"Thunder Punch!".**

Golem hit Greninja with suprising speed and hit him into a wall with a "Jaa!". But Greninja jumped out kicking Golem into another wall with a quick aerial ace.

Delgado didn't like all the attacks Greninja kept hitting "Use Stone Edge and keep him off balance!

Greninja was forced into the air by the stone edge but did a back flip and landed right before Golem. **"Now Golem, Discharge!!!".**

Greninja flew back into one of the rock tombs and was critically hit. Greninja got up barely but was breathing hard. **"Finish it! Thunder Punch!!!".** Greninja was breathing and did not have the strenght to dodge again.

Greninja flew into the ground,creating a crator, followed by alarge amount of rocks. Ash fell to his knees in defeat.and in a moment his battle for vengence was over. He heard Will run to him and the sound of Delgado laughing and turning to walk away. It was over...

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Ash yelled as Greninja burst from crator, running at Golem while hitting him with a aerial ace. Greninja had the incomplete Ash Greninja form back!

(Ash Greninja Theme)

"Greninja, Ice Beam!" Greninja fired it so fast Delgado couldn't counterattack as his Golem has frozen. "Now Use Thunder Punch and break the ice!!!". Delgado had never looked so shocked, he definetly hadn't expected Ash Greninja to come back even if it was only the incomplete form.

 **"Golem, Discharge!!"** Golem hit Greninja just as he broke the ice sending him back, but Greninja was far from being done.

"Night Slash!" Ash called as Greninja slashed golem across his chest sending him back. **"Don't get ahead of yourself! Golem Rock Throw!"** and just as Delgado saif it, Golem took a rock and broke it over Greninja's head.

Ash could feel the immense pain "Don't give in Greninja! We've handled worse". Greninja shook it off and charged back throwing some more water shruikens at Golem.

 **"Golem, Thunder Punch!** Golem ran at Greninja readying Thunder Punches on both fists as he ran.

"Greninja, use Night Slash to counter them" Ash called to meet the attack. Golem swung his punches at Greninja while Greninja blocked and dodged each of them,though with a lot of strain.

This continued for a minute til Delgado called out **"Finish it, Stone Edge!!!".** Greninja was stuck between the stone edge and the thunder punches as he could do nothing.

"Greninja, it's not over. Aerial Ace!!!" Ash called as the Stone Edges came out of the ground.

There was a explosion with Greninja still in the air and Golem momentarily stuck in the crator that Greninja was stuck in earlier.

"Greninja!" Greninja's eyes flew open "Let's finish it! Water Shrui..." Ash faded and so did Greninja.

Ash(Unknown):

The screams were everywhere. The blood covering the streets. The fear in their eyes. The hero was gone, only vengenance. Ash and Greninja were gone, there was only power. The power of a thousand trainers.

Back to Ash:

He came back to see the incomplete Ash-Greninja form gone and Greninja kneeling in agony and exhaustion in the middle of the battlefield.

Golem had gotten up, extremely tired from battling but still willing to continue. Delgado laughed **"Just like I was promised. Golem Show them true power!! Rollout!!!!"**. Greninja could do nothing as Golem rolled over Greninja,crushing him and Ash's hope of beating him.

Ash was to stunned to move, he didn't know what to do. Will had reached Ash and helped him up.He said something like "Don't worry, you'll get him next time" but Ash was hardly listening.

Delgado had recalled Golem and was walking back with his men to their ship. Delgado had the vault and had beaten Ash, nothing else was left for them.

"Wait" Ash called out "Even if you beat me, I can't let you leave with the vault!". Delgado smirked **"Your current aces are defeated and Gliscor is already tired! All your other pokemon currently on your team are either inferior or not worthy of my time".**

Ash gritted his teeth "Still not letting you have it!". Delgado seemed amused by what Ash said **"You and what army?!".**

"Well" came the voice of not only Will but another trainer. "We may be only two trainers, but we are mkre than enough to defeat you!" Will ran to Ash's side and the other figure dropped from the ceiling and landed on the other side of Ash. Ash smirked as he recognized the other trainer beside him "Hey N.J" Ash said accknowledging the trainer beside him.

"Champ" N.J said using his nickname. "Thought you might need help kicking some ass". Ash laughed "Help? Me? Never! However, it would go a little faster if you helped!". N.J took the offer "With pleasure". "Tyranitar! Infernape! Help me out". Ash smirked "You got another dragon type". N.J shrugged "Have to have some dragons to be a Dragon Master!".

Will smiled as he was also friends with N.J, although it was very opposites attract sort of thing.

"Enough fooling around! Sableeye! Salamence! I choose you!". He said making it clear he was imitating Ash.

"Hey I don't do that!" Ash frowned as N.J was busy laughing. Will crossed his arms "How do you do it then?" he teased. Ash smiled "Like this!" he pulled out another two pokeballs "Glalie! Gible! I choose you!".

Will and N.J shared a glance "It's the same way." Ash fumed "It is not!".

 **"Hey!"** Delgado yelled **"Let's make this quick. Did you forget I was here? Or should I leave!".** All three trainers faced Delgado and his men "You're staying!" they all said at once.

That was when all hell went loose.

Serena:

She woke up in a helicopteror what she thought was a helicopter. Her head hurt and so did her body, she felt tired and bruised and beaten.

"Wakey, wakey" a gaurd taunted as he gently pulled her head up, she bit his finger and he slapped her across the face "I said Wakey,Wakey!!!".

She opened her eyes and saw Commander Zas walk in "According to the last report, I have received. Your husband was battling Delgado". She smirked at him knowing Ash would save her "Don't look so happy. You are still our hostage and Delgado has defeated him by this point!".

Serena glared "Ash is more powerful than you think!". Commander Zas lowered his head in front of hers "Clearly not powerful enough". He said as the back side of the helicopter opened facing the castle where she saw Ash and two other trainers who she couldn't make out battling Delgado.

Ash:

"Tyranitar, Stone Edge!" N.J finished as the last of Delgado's men and their pokemon fell to the ground.

All of Delgado's pokemon were still up but were outnumbered.Ash walked up "Give me the vault, Delgado.You have lost".

Delgado glared **"You don't even understand the reason why I need it! Not even what's in here! I would never give it to a person like you!"**

They heard a helicopter behind them but maybe a hundred yards in the air, maybe a quarter of a mile away.

Delgado smirked **"I win".** N.J folded his arms "Yeah and I guess all those trainers we just beat won to" he said sarcastically.

The hanger doors opened revealing some figures in the doorway hanging out. Delgado smirked again **"I win"**.

Ash could make out some more of Delgado's soldiers but he also saw someone in a reddish skirt and hat hanging out

Delgado laughed again **"I win!!!"**. Ash had figured it out and so had Will and N.J "No way!!" Will said. N.J tried to charge Delgado but he dodged.

Serena was handing out the side of the hangar only holding on by a few soldiers.

Then delgado recalled all his pokemon and walked up to him. **"And now Mr. Ketchum we make a trade. The box and your word not to follow me in exchange for Serena's life!"**

Author's Notes:

Bet you didn't see this coming! Oh, boy! Here we go! Wooo! Where to begin!

I won't answer any questions today because some are plot related but next chapter I will continue!

But I want to ask you a question:

What do you think is inside the box?

Hint: It's inside the pokemon anime and games.

I did my best with Greninja and Pikachu battles so I hope that was good! Also hope you liked the little reintroduction to the incomplete Ash-Greninja form. Wonder why it's incomplete,hmmm???

I hoped the OC's I used were okay. Tried my best, not the end of me using OC's so don't get mad if yours hasn't been used yet! Please! I'm only human!!!(probably).

Tell me what you liked,didn't like,what i could do better, what I should do,ideas,OC's, and anything else

Don't forget to follow or favorite if you haven't already!

And see you in the next chapter(which will probably uploaded today or tomorrow!)

Oh, and in case I don't upload tomorrow!!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!


	21. Chapter 21: Choices and Consequences

Sorry, got busy! Here's the chapter!

Enjoy!!

Chapter 21: Choices and Consequences

Last time:

Then delgado recalled all his pokemon and walked up to him. **"And now Mr. Ketchum we make a trade. The box and your word not to follow me in exchange for Serena's life!"**

Present(Ash):

Ash was speechless. Will had been right to question Delgado for accepting Ash's challenge and Will made it known.

He had the vault and a escape route. He had Serena, that's why he wasn't worried. Even if he lost, he still could have escaped and used Serena as leverage. That's why he accepted the challenge" Will stated sounding proud of his deduction, before realising Serena was in trouble "Oh, yeah. Delgado you heartless Bastard!!".

N.J shook his head "Nice save". Will was about to say something else but Ash stepped forward "Serena would rather die if it meant you getting captured. Why should I let you go?"

Delgado smiled **"I know she would!".** Which made Ash's blood boil. Delgado continued **"However, I doubt you would let her"**. he concluded knowing he had won.

All of a sudden Ash heard a voice from the sky "Ash don't worry about me". It was Serena "Capture Delgado. If I die, then he can't hurt anyone else like he hurt me, like you!" she cried.

Delgado was observing the scene **"Hey you can capture me and please your wife at the cost of her life"** he slit a finger across his neck **"or save her at the cost of my freedom and your wife's anger".**

Ash knew he had to choose but he hoped someone had a backup plan, so he decided to stall. "I know I have to choose but I have one question... How did you get Serena?".

Delgado smiled like he had gotten a opportunity to share his plan **Well you see..."** Delgado started talking while Ash started thinking of a way he could escape with his friends,himself, and his wife alive. However, it didn't seem like there were many ideas at the moment.

 **"I could try to release Gliscor and have him sneak over"** Ash thought to himself **"No wait, the last time Gliscor tried to sneak around someone he got shot down with like, a dozen hyperbeams!"**.

Delgado paused and looked at him **"You aren't planning on escaping or coming up with a plan, are you?"**. Ash put on his best oblivious face(which in retrospect, wasn't that hard) and smiled "You got me beat and your holding Serena hostage, what could I do?".

Delgado smiled like he had just figured out that he had really trapped Ash **"Yeah! Yeah, I do!"**. All of a sudden, they heard a voice from the helicopter "Hey boss! Should I drop Serena, also maybe pick up the dead". Delgado gave him a look **"No, you shithead! That would defeat the purpose of dropping Serena to her death or leaving her captive in the air. Honestly, Ferrel I don't know why I made you a commander sometimes".**

The man, now known as Commander Ferrel,yelled down "But there's like 70 people dead on the ground, covered in blood. And is that, yep, yeah boss there's a wild mightyena chewing the body of one of our guys. You sure you don't want me to...".

 **"Yes I'm sure you worthless magikarp! Now stay up there before anyone tries to"** he saw Will and N.J flying after the helicopter on Will's Salamence, as Salamence was still outside from battling earlier.

 **"Rescue Serena. Oh, crap"** he sounded annoyed **"Shoot them down, I don't have time for this"**.

Ash released Gliscor and told him "Go help Will and N.J. I need you to protect them against other attacks so they can save Serena" he told his flying-dark type "I'm counting on you Gliscor". Gliscor stuck his tongue out and replied with a "Gliscor, gli, gliscor" and sped after salamence.

Ash smiled at Delgado "They'll save Serena". Delgado looked toward N.J and Will along with the two pokemon, as well as Beedrill and well as Will's Scizor and N.J's Garchomp, which pumped Gible up by the way the his pokeball was shaking.

 **"Why is that?"** he sounded confused. Ash answered him with a confidence "They haven't let me down yet". Delgado looked at the helicopter for another moment then turned to Ash and stared right into him.

 **"You may not know me as much as I know you, at this point in time. But if i've learned anything it's that people will always let you down!"**. He sounded very emotional about knowing this so Ash responded "But I haven't let them down yet!" Ash said trying to regain his somewhat shaken confidence in his friends.

Delgado smirked as he pulled up a remote and pushed a button **"First time for everything!".** And that's when the whole sky was lit on fire.

Serena:

"The whole sky was lit on fire!" she exclaimed to not juat herself but the gaurds.

She was shaking in their arms, trying to free herself from the guards but they remained unfazed. Serena was panicked and she wanted to know why the gaurds didn't feel the same way.

"Move! The whole sky is on fire!" she exclaimed frantically. They stood motionless and looked at the sky as Commander Ferrel laughed "Silly girl. The sky isn't on fire! If it was on fire we'd have burned up a minute ago!".

Serena gasped "But..but... the air is volcanic and sulfuric, is a 100 degrees, and is the color of fire. Commander Ferrel walked up to her "Yes, but look at the sun" he stated calmly.

Serena looked at the sun and was shocked, it was a sunset! She looked at Ferrel "But it was only 2:00 pm! How is it a sunset!".

He smiled "Normally, I wouldn't know but Delgado did somewhat explain the technology behind this". "Technology! You mean this is all because of some advanced technology!" Serena yelled in frustration .

"Basically yes" Ferrel simply said "However this box" he held a small cube in his hand that looked like a giant lego "This takes the climate and time from another location on earth, and simply transports it to the user's current location".

Serena got most of that "What region?". Ferrel smiled "Helios, region of the eternal flame".

Serena didn't know what to say. Helios was really hot this time of year and it helped that all of their legendaries were all fire types or dual with fire being one of them.

Ferrel glanced down "You're husband is an idiot", he didn't say it in a mean way. he just stated it like it was a fact "What do you mean?".

Delgado sighed "It's to late for Helios and the world. It may be too late for **you** if he doesn't hurry".

Serena was confused between the "technology" Ferrel had mentioned and the fact that the world is doomed, according to Ferrel at least.

"What do you mean?" Serena said in a curious tone. He looked back "I like Delgado as a leader" Serena frowned at that. "However" he continued "I'd like to rule the world. It's better than what Delgado and some others have planned for this world".

"Wait, what's going to happen?" Serena said, suddenly now forgetting the ongoing battle around her. Ferrel looked shocked that he revealed so much and sighed "Well..." all of a sudden they heard a beeping noise.

"That's our cue, drop her boys", was the last thing she heard Ferrel say as she was tossed over the side of the helicopter, plummeting toward the ground.

Ash:

"Serena No!!" he cried as he reached for a pokeball. Delgado shook his head, **"should have made a choice".** Ash looked at him "Go fuck yourself, you piece of shit!" and called out Gliscor. "Gliscor, get Serena! Hurry!!!".

Gliscor flew the best he could to try and save Serena but was intercepted by a skarmory. "Skar! Mory skar skar!!!" it shrieked while Gliscor yelled with a determination to get out.

"Gliscor gli!" Gliscor yelled but he couldn't escape skarmory. Delgado yelled **"Good work skarmory!"**. Ash looked back at Delgado "That's your Skarmory?!?!". Delgado answered "Did you think I only had Golem? Anyways, let's bargain. We got maybe a minute before Serena hits the ground maybe less".

Ash clenched his fist "What do you want?". Delgado spread his arms **"Like I said before the box and your word to let me and my army leave without following me".**

Ash looked at Serena falling and realised he didn't have a choice. "Deal, just let me save Serena" Ash said in a small voice. He walked forward and extended his hand for a hand shake. Delgado took his hand and shook it, he then turned his head and called to Skarmory. "Let go of Gliscor and lets get out of here".

"Mory ska skarmory" Skarmory replied as he let go of Gliscor as Gliscor continued to race after Serena who was still plummeting to the ground.

She fell below a Ash's line of sight as she plummeted but Gliscor still flew after her. N.J came forward and put his hand on Ash's shoulder as he lowered his head. While Will walked to an edge and peered over it. Ash had lost hope

Until Will spoke up "Hey guys look!". All of a sudden, Gliscor soared upwards with a unconscious Serena in his grasp. Gliscor carried Serena to Ash and gently dropped her in his hands.

She was breathing but she was definitely beat up. N.J and Will gave them space but he could tell they were relieved as well. Ash was happy.

 **"Well I fulfilled my end of the bargain, so you have to fulfill yours"** he walked away as Skarmory came by and Delgado stood on his pokemon. **"This was fun, we should do it again sometime"**.

Ash turned and glared at him. **"What too soon?"** he joked. **"See you around, Skarmory lets go".**

"Wait" came the voice of another voice. It was Secretary Leo. Ash thought he had fled with most of the other council members but apparently he hadn't. "I can't let you leave. Just because the Emperor promised you safety doesn't mean I did".

Delgado rolled his eyes... or at least it looked like it(his goggles made it hard to tell). **"Please, you aren't even worth a glance"** and started to fly away.

But the secretary of Leo wasn't giving off "I'm not letting you leave without a fight!" he persisted and pulled out a pokeball. Delgado turned back around **"You know what fine; Skarmory Hyperbeam"**. Skarmory fired a hyperbeam hitting the ground near the secretary before he could even let out a pokeball. He flew back and the rest ran toward him, with Serena still in Ash's hands.

Will was the first to reach him "Secretary, are you alright?!". The Secretary ignored him and tried to sit up, but failed and cringed in pain.

He looked up at Delgado "Please you can't take The Box! It's power is too great for any mortal!"

Delgado thought and responded **"Good thing the person that needs it, isn't a mortal!"** he turned and rushed away. The rest of his army followed suit and followed behind him.

Ash helped Leo to his feet then N.J and Will supported him on both sides of him. As they saw the armada leave the area Ash raised a question to the secretary "What was in the box?". The Secretary, not taking his eyes off of Delgado, replied "Something more powrful than you can imagine".

Delgado:

They had returned to their HQ on the eastern coast of Kolva. Everyone was celebrating the destruction of the Kolvanian castle and it's royal army. As well as the extraction of "the box". Well, everybody except for him. "The Box" was in his hands radiating it's power. Although he didn't know why he called it "the box" anyways. Besides he already knew what was in it.

Commander Omni walked up to his command room and kneeled in front of him. "General, you have a call". He didn't turn around but continued to listen and Omni continued "It's not registered in the system, but the caller says" he pulled out a notebook which he assumed had the message on it "Report Delgado immediately!

Delgado knowing exactly who the caller was spoke to Omni, still without turning around, **"Transmit the signal and leave me"**. Omni shook his head "Yes sir but what about".

Delgado held up his hand so it could be seen from behind his chair **"My safety, Commander"**. Omni spoke again "Yes sir it might not be safe".

 **"Commander I am perfectly fine. I can handle myself. You may go celebrate with the rest of the army... you deserve it"**. Omni replied "Yes sir, transmitting the signal now" he typed on a keypad and left his chambers.

As soon as Omni left, Delgado turned around in his chair, stood up, walked to the middle of the room, and kneeled in front of a hologram projecter.

All of a sudden, a figure appeared in front of Delgado. **"Yes master"**. A figure in a dark robe with unseen facial features covered by a hood.

 ** _"Report Delgado"_** came the voice of the hooded figure. He tried to bow even lower than before **"Master, we have destroyed the Kolvanian castle and crushed the royal army, as well as scattered the Kolvanian Council"**.

The hooded figure was silent for a moment **_"Is that all?"_**. He swallowed his nervousness with a gulp and spoke again **"I have also obtained "the box" my master".**

He could feel the smirk on his master's face but he dare not look up. **_"Excellent work Delgado! One of the 4 columns is ours!"._ "Yes master". **

"Delgado show it to me" came his master. **"Yes master!"** he opened the box and pulled out the object inside.

He pulled out a plate. More specific one of Arceus's plates. **_"Yes Delgado, I sense the raw power within the plate_** ** _. However, there are 3 more columns out there. You need to leave Kolva by the end of the week and search for the remaining pillars"._**

 **"I understand, master".** His master nodded and just when the hologram left he called out to his master **"Wait master!".**

 ** _"Do you have something else to say Delgado?"._** **"Yes master"** Delgado said **"What about Ash Ketchum?".** His master was quiet _**"I know how much you desire revenge against Ketchum, however you will be finding the remaining columns. Only kill him if he gets in the way".**_

 **"But master..."** he started before he was forced into the back of the wall behind him. **_"But nothing Delgado! You will find the remaining columns!!"._ "Yes master" **he said as he fell to the ground in pain.

 ** _"The Orgins Plate is valuable. Keep it safe until we meet in person again"._** He only nodded as he was still in pain.

 ** _"Report back to me in less than a month!"_** his master said as the transmission ended.

Delgado climbed back into his chair and watched out into the distance of Kolva, wondering what would come next in the future.

Author's Notes:

I'm sorry I am late... again. Basketball is chaotic but the season is only another 2 and a half weeks. Happy New Year!

Hope you enjoyed the new OC and that mysterious hooded figure. Wonder who he is?

"The Box" has been revealed as one of Arceus's plates... The Orgin Plate. Also the 4 columns.

Don't forget to like,favorite, or comment if you haven't already. Send me OC's and send me questions, whatever.

Tell me what you liked,didn't like, what I could've done better or anything else. Still not afraid of criticism just be respectful about it, please(don't roast me to hard).

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you guys next time!

PS. I'm considering(don't know yet) having a legendary show up. In case I do, I want you guys to choose. In the comments type which letter you want for the legendary of your choice.

A: Arceus

B: Zygarde

C: Rayquaza

D: Darkria

Anyways, see you guys next time!!!


	22. Chapter 22:Tournament! New with the Old!

Hey guys! Basketball season is over! So now I get to get back to writing! So let's get started

Chapter 22: Tornament! New with the Old!

Ash:

As Ash,Serena,Will, and Chief Beati got in the limo. Ash realised how much of the trip really answered nothing.

Secretary Leo hadn't told them about what was in the box in any further detail. However ,if he remembered correctly, N.J had accused Jerry of hiding "the box" from Ash.

And speaking of N.J, he had avoided talking to Ash since Delgado had escaped. He said that he "had to burn off some steam". But if Ash knew N.J , N.J would be tracking down Delgado no doubt.

Ash wanted to go with N.J, but Will had reminded him that the Tournament of Kolva required his presence.

The winner of The Tourament of Kolva would face the strongest trainer in Kolva, meaning Ash.

So, unfortunately Ash had to sit this one out. Serena on the other hand looked more than thrilled to sit this one out.

And to be fair she hadn't exactly had time to get out of her state of shock. But she assured him that she was fine.

So yeah, nothing was really answered and to top it all off, Ash got to go to the tournament. After he lost a battle in his own castle!!! He

It was hard to go forward after the last day of events however he had to move along

Speaking of which, the limo had started to move with Ash,Serena,Will, and Chief Jerry. Secretary Leo had already informed them about his inability to attend the tournament due to the tragic events of the last day but Ash knew that Secretary of Kolva had other plans.

They had gone down the same dirt road that Serena and him had gone down 2 nights ago. They passed the same stuff and Ash got the same feeling as he did before when he saw the dirt road and the symbol.

With Jerry in the car and him being the chief, Ash figured that he would know.

"Hey Jerry" Ash called from the back of the limo. Jerry turned and faced him and Serena and Will peaked up with interest. "Yeah Ash" came his response. "I was wondering if you knew about that back road" he pointed to the riad that lead off the main road.

The Chief of Kolva suddenly paled and gulped "Ash we should avoid that place... YOU should avoid that place". Ash thought about it for a second "What's back there?".

The Chief glanced back at the road which had almost been left in the distance "Let's just say there was a reason I warned you and Serena that the woods were dangerous" and with that Jerry became silent, making it clear he didn't want to continue with this conversation.

Ash looked at Will and he shrugged, like it was no big deal. Serena looked a little more curious but made no effort to press Jerry for more information.

Ash looked back now seeing no trance of the backroad. Ash thought about what it meant: Jerry's warning in his letter, The driver lying to him about the road and not working there, and so much more.

However, those questions had to wait. For the tournament of Kolva was coming and whether he wanted to go or not he had to attend. But even as he said that, he knew that something was going to happen. "No!" he thought as he corrected himself. Someone was going to do something amazing, and just thinking about that made Ash smile to himself.

"Here I come!" he pumped out his fist as the limo continued to bounce down the road.

Kyle:

He grabbed his partner's pokeball in his hand, after he put the rest on his belt. "Thanks Nurse Joy" he thanked the pokemon nurse. "No problem, Kyle. Do your best in the tournament!".

Kyle turned around and walked out of the pokemib center. As he stepped out he took in the surrounding view.

"Delta City" he thought to himself. As he looked he found that it lived up to the reputation of it being the 2nd biggest city in Kolva, although it being the most important.

Kyle saw the skyscapers going hundreds of stories into the air. The clutered sidewalks were crowded with people and pokemon. It really was a massive city.

"This place is huge!" he exclaimed excitingly. "Especially compared to me" he thought.

Kyle was a small 10 year old boy, not close enough to be considered a midget but enough for other people to mock him for his lack of height.

But what he lacked in height, he had in courage and faith. At least, that was what his Mom had always told him.

Nevertheless, he walked through the city. He was here to register for The Tournament of Kolva.

The letter said that "all the best upcoming trainers in Kolva and beyond are coming to this tournament". He had just started his journey around 4 months ago and had barely made it into the Unova League last year, even losing in the first round.

Nevertheless, he believed that maybe someone high up thought there was potential in him. Or maybe that was just him getting his hopes up?

He walked into the registration building. It seemed that most people were already registering or preparing for the tournament.

He decided to wait in a medium size line, maybe 20 or 30 people. A relatively short line for a pokemon tournament. Most of the people in the line and around weren't even talking about the tournament itself. They were talking about the prize, the priviledge to battle the champion, Ash Ketchum.

Kyle had planned to win this tournament for awhile now, but he really wanted to battle Ash Ketchum.

You may think that Kyle was a Ash Ketchum Super Fan, but to be honest he didn't really care for him.

Don't get him wrong though, he knew he was strong. In fact, he understood why so many people loved him. Between all of the times he saved the world and all the leagues he had won, it's hard to imagine why someome wouldn't love him.

Kyle didn't like Ash Ketchum at all. Maybe it had been because of Ash beating his sister, Kaitlyn in the Kolva League. Maybe it had been because of his great success compared to Kyle's success. Maybe Kyle was just jealous? Just like his friends had always told him.

Kyle finally got to the front of the registration line. He signed the papers Nurse Joy handed him and selected all of his pokemon he would use during the tournament.

Once he was finished he went to go get a cup of Komola Cafe, a chain of restuarants from Alola. When he almost got to the front of the line he tripped and fell.

The snickers of the trainers all over the cafe. He wondered what they were laughing at. But then Kyle saw the person nearest to him with her foot out. She was trying to hold in a laugh and he knew it.

"Hey, who do you think you are?" Kyle asked the girl who tripped him. She turned around and stared at him "I'm one of the best trainers around, so I wouldn't mess with me. Besides, I won't do it again, well at least not in the tournament. After all, in the tournament, you won't need my help to fall".

"Oooooh!!" came the voices of some trainers coming to look at the scene.

"Yeah" Kyle said "At least I don't have hair that looks like the circus is in town". "Oooooh" came the voices of the same trainers as before. The girl tried to look like it didn't mean anything to him but Kyle could tell he struck a nerve. "Whatever" came her response after a moment "What's your name kid? I look forward to crushing you in the tournament!" she finished arrogantly.

"My name's Kyle" Kyle told her "And I'll be the one doing the crushing". She crossed her arms and gave a amused look "Sure about that". Kyle felt his temper flare "What's that supposed to mean?". She started to walk away as she said "You'll see".

Kyle wasn't gonna let her go without him getting her name "Hey, what's your name?". She stopped and looked right at him "My name is Iris". Iris then turned around and walked out the door. Leaving Kyle to wonder about his new opponent"Alright, new target is Iris. Ash Ketchum can wait!"he thought to himself as he went back up to the line and began to order his coffee.

Serena:

Serena had seen Ash run many times during there journeys. But she had never seen him run as fast when some of his fangirls were chasing him.

When they had arrived the paparazzi and crowd surrounding Ash and Serena. Will was left out of the circle of people, but Serena could tell he was glad as Ash was getting hugged by every girl that passed him and Serena being bombarded with questions by the media.

Will looked at her and mouthed "see you soon!" then he walked toward their room. Serena turned around to see Ash and Pikachu running away, with Pikachu occassionally turning around and shocking a few of them lightly.

Serena laughed at that and almost forgot about the media and her own fans surrounding word. Unfortunately, she was bombarded with even more questions. She loved her fans so she decided to answer all of their questions.

"How many pokemon do you have now?" one girl asked. Serena told the girl "more than a dozen and a half now!". A reporter asked "What is your opinion on Chief Beati giving up his position next year?". Serena responded "Every Chief has to surrender their position after 2 terms. I will miss him as Chief next year but the next Chief will be even better!".

There were lots if other questions from reporters and fans alike. She knew nobody knew about the castle yet as it was kept a secret for security purposes. So she was suprised when she heard a reporter asked "Are you getting better?". "What?!" Serena said not quite hiding the surprise in her voice.

The reporter stepped forward as a member of The Kolvanine, Kolva's biggest newspaper. "After the attack on you and the champion. Are you recovering?". Every reporter was silent, none had asked about her coma due to respect however they would be stupid to not get a scoop on her.

Serena gulped and did not want to let them know about Delgado or anything else. "No comment" she barely managed to get out of her mouth.

Another reporter popped up "Well, what about the rumored attack on the Kolvanian Castle?". Serena went wide eyed at this.

All the other reporters looked at the reporter who asked the question. "Sorry! Some sources informed my editor at The Toucan Times, that there was an attack on the castle".

Serena felt a drop of sweat drop from her face "That's completely false!" she lied to the reporters "I haven't seen any attack. The castle is fine".

The crowd seemed to go with her lie except for the Toucan Times reporter "Really?" he replied confused "I was sure that I was right..". "Sorry if you felt that way but that isn't what happened at all".

She heard a yell behind her, she saw Ash at a top of a pole with Pikachu who were both trying to avoid the fangirls who were trying to climb up the pole.

"Now if you'll excuse me" she told the crowd of reporters "I have a couple of people to save". She ran over as she heard another yell from Ash.

"That was crazy" Ash said as they made their way to the room. "Yeah, good thing I'm used to dealing with mobs of fangirls before.".

It wasn't that big of a deal. Serena only yelled that there was a nearby store with 60% off and they all took off. Then she had to sneak then through the hotel avoiding everyone in sight. Also having to avoid the press as they were everywhere by doing flips in the air far above their heads.

Yep. Not a big deal.

Once they got to the dressing room they found Will sitting on a couch. He nodded to them. Ash went and grabbed a remote as he turned on the tv.

When it turned on they saw the figure of Chief Beati and a pokemon expert on the news.

"Well Jerry, on to the tournament!". The Pokemon Expert said. "Yes it is Doug! The Chief replied to the pokemon expert now named Doug. The screen showed a total of 128 trainers competing in the tournament.

"As you know the tournament will be held in 7 rounds. After you lose you're done." Doug explained. "Yes it is, many trainers have completed in this tournament over the years but very few have ever won it" Jerry said as the tournament was very hard".

Now let's look at some of the trainers and what they have to say about the tournament.

The screen showed a reporter asking questions to some trainers there 4 in total.

"First question" the reporter said "What percent do you guys think you have at winning?"

Every trainer on screen said different numbers: 34%,58%,86%. Except for one... "I don't know if I'll win,I can't put it into a percentage, but I'll give it I'll i've got!".

By Ash's nod she could tell he thought that that was the best answer. "Next question: How many pokemon do you have?" the reporter asked. Again, every trainer gave an answer:12,32,26. Except for the same trainer: "I only have six. But we've trained really hard and we're going to go all out".

Ash thought that was also the best answer, by his change in sitting.

"Final Question" the reporter said "Why'd you enter the tournament?". Every trainer said the same thing: To battle Ash Ketchum.

Ash looked at Will and put a finger in his mouth, gagging. He liked that people thought he was strong but after awhile it got old. Some people thought way to highly of him.

But then again, the same trainer as before replied "To show the world what I can do. If I win,awesome. I can battle the champion. But even if somehow I beat him, my journey doesn't end there. I have to keep going, to reach my dream of becoming a pokemon master!".

Ash thought that was so great that he stood up and asked outloud "What's that kid's name?". The reporter on tv must have had the same idea as he asked the same thing to the trainer. "Nobody special, I'm just a kid from Snyder Town. But my name is Kyle".

The camera switched back to Doug and Jerry on tv. "Goddammit" Ash muttered as he sat back down "really wanted to see more of that kid".

"You really like him, don't you?!" Will said looking at his friend. "He seems humble enough" Ash replied "He seems like a kid who could go far, maybe win the whole tournament" Ash theorised.

Nevertheless, they all went to bed to wake up fresh for the tournament.

Iris:

She walked confidently off the battlefield as she had just won her match. It was easy, if she was being honest.

She was told by Cilan that the trainers here were stronger than most regions. But so far she hadn't found one.

She walked up to a stand and sat down to watch Kyle(if she remembered his name right, whatever she didn't care).

Kyle sent out a Drapion and another trainer sent out a Flareon.

She was bored though. So she thought about the thought of battling the champion. Iris didn't know his name yet but by his reputation she knew he was strong.

"Flareon is unable to Battle. So Drapion wins".

She barely heard the words and continued her thoughts. Her winning against the Champion and proving her strength, showing the world she was beyond "Ash's Annoying Tagalong". Ash was already weak, he probably had gotten weaker.

"Drapion and Ludicolo are both unable to battle. Send out your next and last pokemon".

She forced the voice out of her mind. This tournament was about her and no tripping klutz of a trainer was going to stop her from...

"Wigglytuff is unable to battle so the winner is Briviary. Meaning the winner of the match is Kyle".

Iris looked down at the battlefield, she saw the kid had not only won his first round match. He also had won it in record time.

"What??" she said outloud gripping the rail in front of her. But she calmed down.. she would show everyone her strength and how great she was.

As she looked down at Kyle she whispered "Won't be so lucky next time" as she sat back down to watch the next match.

Author's Notes:

Hey! I'm not dead, yet. This took awhile to finish even without basketball, so sorry.

I used a few more OCs hoped you liked those to the guys who sent me them(can't remember your names, sorry).

Wanted to get it up last night but had to go out of town. Thanks for your patience!

We see everyone prepare for the tournament. Some more ways then others.

We reintroduced Iris. I didn't know which traitor I was going to add but some of them I didn't give any dialogue to. So I will make this clear: Every past companion,before XY, Gary,Professor Oak, and Delia are traitors.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you guys next time!


	23. Chapter 23: Just One Spark!

Hey guys! Back with another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 23: Just One Chance! A Spark Flares!

Ash had just finished watching the first 2 rounds of the tournament, leaving only 32 trainers left. this was where it really mattered, as some would advance to the best of the best while the others would fall short. And no trainer wanted to fall short, not when they'd come so far.

It was time for the third and last round of the preliminaries. Then it would go to the top 16. And the worst part was... Ash didn't know who to root for.

Sure, there were strong trainers that were sure to grow a fanbase but they cared about nothing but strength and power. There were also trainers who had a great deal of faith in their pokemon, which Ash was happy to see, however they were mostly inexpierenced, and as much as he liked their spirit; he wanted to vote for someone who would win.

Then, there was Iris. **"Fuck.Me."** Ash thought to himself as he thought of Iris. Not only was she capable of winning this tournament, she was somehow even more annoying and now overconfident.

He wanted anyone, ANYONE to win besides Iris. If it was by that Kyle kid than so be it.

Yes, Ash had heard of Kyle. He had beaten his older sister when she had beat the Kolva Elite 4 but failed to beat him. She took the loss well, and he congratulated her on a well fought battle.

But her brother went completely out of control, thinking that he had cheated as there was no way anyone could beat his sister. She calmed him down but the anger never left his eyes.

Now, years later, he was competing. Apparently, he and Iris had gotten into a fight. Apparently, no one bothered with the details but both wanted to kill each other.

The First match of the Top 16 began with Iris against a trainer named Guy. Both sent out their pokemon with Iris sending out Excadrill and Guy sending out a Barboach.

Excadrill used Metal Claw and Barboach used Water Pulse. Excadrill managed to power through the water pulse and landed a critical hit. Barboach then used Mud Slap and hit Excadrill backward.

"Don't think well lose like that!" Iris yelled at Guy. "Use Rototiller!". The Rototiller managed to hit Barboach but Guy had a counter "Use Aqua Jet".

Barboach hit Excadrill directly sending him into the ground. "Cadrill" Excadrill panted heavily.

Ash saw something flash in Iris's eye as she surveyed the environment: a weak spot.

"Excadrill use Dig straight at Barboach" Iris smiled. Guy gulped as he saw Excadrill carry out the order "Barboach don't let Excadrill break through! Use Take Down!" fear creeping into his voice.

The two attacks collided in the middle of the battlefield with no one giving an inch. Iris gave another smirk "Got ya! Excadrill Metal Claw and keep up the Dig!". Excadrill powered forward with more strength than before pushing back Barboach. Everyone could tell this battle was reaching the end.

Iris folded her arms as she taunted Guy "Thought you had me didn't you". Ash could tell Barboach couldn't hang in much longer, but then again neither could Excadrill's attack...

Guy must have thought of the same thing as he responded to the taunt. "Oh, I don't think Iris... I know! Barboach Hydropump right in Excadrill's face!".

"Barboach!" was the last sound Excadrill heard before he was slammed into the wall on the opposite side of the field by Barboach.

The explosion cleared and the ref made the call "Excadrill is unable to battle. So Barboach wins. Iris send out your next pokemon".

Guy cheered on Barboach and Iris slammed her foot into the ground. "Excadrill, come back" she thanked the mon.

"Go Emolga". "Emolga" the electric flying pokemon called. "Finish this battle right away with Thundershock!".

"Emolga!" Emolga cried as she took out Barboach before Guy could make a call.

Emolga quickly disgaurded barboach with the thundershock. "Barboach is unable to battle. Guy please send out your next pokemon".

This is the part where I tell you Guy came back and won in the next two rounds. That's not what happened...

"Guy has lost all of his pokemon. So the winner is Iris!!!".

So yeah, in a twist of fate Iris swept the guy(no pun intended). Either Emolga was way stronger than the last time Ash saw her battle or Barboach was the stronger pokemon that Guy had. But something told Ash it was the latter.

Up next was Kyle. He walked onto the field with a shy sort of confidence. He looked more ready to pass out than battle at the moment though.

Kyle:

"I feel like I'm about to pass out at any moment" Kyle thought to himself as he walked up to the field. Despite what it appeared, Kyle had a plan. He already has his 3 pokemon ready to roll and he had already checked out his opponent in his other matches.

His opponent's name was Jacky. He seemed cool with his athletic pants on with a black t-shirt with messy black-dyed hair. His outfit screamed either **"I'M A REBEL"** or **"I like being edgy!!"**. None of that was much of a comfort to Kyle.

He walked up and gulped. "This is a three on three battle between Trainer Kyle and Jacky! The battle will be over when all 3 pokemon are unable to battle! Also, substitutions will be allowed!" the referee announced out loud. "Do you accept these terms trainers?" the ref asked them both. Both nodded back although Jacky seemed more laid back with his nod. "Then let the battle begin!!!" the ref shouted.

Jacky pulled back his hand and threw his pokeball with little effort "Dusknoir, go or whatever". Dusknoir came out with a "noir" with as much enthusiam as his trainer.

Kyle grabbed his pokeball and looked at the ball **"Let's do this!!"** he thought. "Alright Weavile let's go!" he yelled as his weavile jumped out of the pokeball with a solid "Weavile!!".

Kyle decided to call a move first "Use Ice Beam". The beam fired straight toward Dusknoir but Jacky seemed unemotional. **"This will be easy!!".**

At the last second, Jacky called to Dusknoir "Use sandstorm and blow away the ice beam". Dusknoir summoned the sandstorm and succeeded in not only defending himself from the ice beam but setting up a sandstorm.

Jacky made another call "Use Shadow Punch" with the same amount of effort. "Use Metal Claw Weavile!" Kyle called to Weavile.

Both pokemon collided in the middle with their attacks holding strong but Kyle didn't want to keep this going "Use Ice Beam".

Dusknoir was hit back with an ice beam which seemed to do a fair amount of damage. Jacky sighed "Use Earthquake".

Weavile was hit back with an extreme amount of force. Weavile was back up but was immediately hit down by the sandstorm. But Weavile managed to get up though although he had a fair amount of damage as Duskoir had taken.

"Use Night Slash Weavile" Kyle called out. "Counter with Shadow Punch again" Jacky called out to his Dusknoir.

Both pokemon collided in the middle once more. "Looks like we're even" Kyle commented at Jacky. "Don't get cocky yet".

Kyle was just about to ask what he meant but saw Weavile get attacked by the sandstorm once again. Weavile fell on his knees with pain. "Dusknoir" Dusknoir cried as he landed Shadow Punch on his foe.

"Weavile, can you still go on?" Kyle called to the ice/dark type. Weavile managed to stand but with great strain. Kyle and Weavile stood looking at Dusknoir and Jacky "Let's finish this Weavile... Close Combat!!".

Weavile ran forward at the confused Dusknoir causing the dust from the battlefield to cover them both. "That's it!!" Kyle cheered.

Jacky looked like he was about to crack a smile "You don't know your types ,do you?". "Huh?" was all he said before he saw Weavile, very weakened, and a standing Dusknoir!!!

"But how?" Kyle said dumbfounded. "Do you really not know? Fighting Type moves have no effect on Ghost Types!".

"Dusknoir, finish it with Shadow Punch". Dusknoir charged Weavile and punched him back a couple feet.

"Weavile, is unable to battle. Dusknoir wins! Kyle please send out your next pokemon!" the referee announced.

Kyle returned Weavile and thanked him for his work and pulled out the next pokeball. **"Now let's see who doesn't know typing!".**

Kyle pulled back his hand and threw the pokeball "Minccino let's go!!!".

Serena:

"Minccino?" Serena questioned outloud "Why would he choose Chinchino?". She saw Ash looking at both Minccino and Kyle. "I think I have an idea. And if that's what Kyle is thinking than it's a good idea. But it is risky..."

Serena looked at Minccino. It didn't look like much; but Serena knew from expierence not to underestimate a pokemon just cause of its size.

"Who do you want to win Ash?" Serena asked seeing the battle about to restart. Ash chuckled "I want everyone to win". "Yes" Serena said "But you clearly see something in Kyle".

Ash smirked. "Yeah, his sister was a great battler. Came close to beating me to. To bad he holds a grudge..."

"So you aren't voting for him?" Serena questioned. "If he wins so be it. **I'm** not the one with the grudge".

"Well I just hope he can come back" Serena said making it clear she was rooting for Kyle. Ash turned and looked at her "That doesn't mean he'll win"

Kyle:

He knew that it was wise to go with Minccino from the start when Jacky started with Shadow Punch.

Dusknoir came right at Minccino, but he told Minccino to stay still. Jacky seemed to think it was to easy, and it was "Minccino move out of the way and use Double Slap!".

Minccino moved just in the nick of time and used Double Slap hitting a super effective hit on Dusknoir. But Dusknoir managed to get to his feet. "Use Shadow Punch, One more time".

"Minccino stand right where you are again" Kyle called out. Dusknoir charged Minccino again. "Dodge to the left!" Kyle called out again.

"Dusknoir, Shadow Punch to the left" Jacky called, trying to adjust to his stragety. "Now jump Minccino!!" Kyle called ou "And then turn around and use swift".

Minccino jumped and landed a swift on Dusknoir's back causing him to cry out with a "noir". "Use Shadow Punch one last time" Jacky called out.

Kyle was ready to the left and jump "Dusknoir jump up and hit Minccino" Jacky called.

Minccino couldn't dodge and couldn't make a move in time **"But..."** Kyle thought.

Dusknoir hit Minccino with a critical hit. Causing Dusknoir to roar wih power. However Minccino stood up without a stratch. "What?" Jacky could only respond. "Ghost types don't effect normal types. Guess you don't know your types!".

But Ground Type moves do!! Dusknoir Earthquake!" Jacky called out. Minccino was hit but did not take much damage. "Minccino, Double Slap!!!" Kyle shouted as Minccino slapped the consiousness out of Dusknoir, knocking him out.

"Dusknoir is unable to battle! Minccino wins! Jacky, please send out your next pokemon!!". the referee announced.

Serena:

"What was the risk then?" Serena asked Ash. Ash lost in the battle, looked at her "What risk?".

Serena rolled her eyes "You said there was a risk with choosing Chinchino. What was the risk?".

Ash answered back with a "Oh, yeah. Chinchino is immune to ghost types but Dusknoir can use a variety of moves. Making it a risky choice". Ash turned and looked at Kyle "Bold choice. I like his style" Ash said simply.

"So you are voting for him then?" Serena watched his face for any hint of emotional change. "I didn't say that. He may have just gotten lucky".

Serena looked back to the battlefield ready to watch the next battle.

Kyle:

Jacky called back Dusknoir with a "good job Dusknoir... or whatever". He pulled out another pokeball right away ready for battle. "Go Houndoom" Jacky said in a voice little more than a loud whisper.

"Minccino use Tackle on Houndoom" Kyle called to the normal type. "Houndoom dodge and use dark pulse" Jacky said.

Minccino used Tackle to no avail as Houndoom dodged it and hit Minccino with Dark Pulse. Jacky wasn't done yet "Use Fire Fang" he commanded.

"Get in close and use Double Slap!" Kyle called to counter "And watch out for Houndoom's mouth".

Houndoom missed Minccino and Minccino used Double Slap and hit Houndoom and made him grimace with pain, but didn't back down.

Houndoom bit back into Minccino causing Minccino to burn up with pain. Even thought it hurt, Minccino stood up ready for the next move, but Minccino flared up in pain. Minccino had been burned.

Jacky took the burn as an opportunity for one last move. "Use Crunch" he called as Houndoom bit into Minccino, knocking the normal type out of the battle.

"Minccino is unable to battle, so Houndoom wins. Kyle please send out your last pokemon." the announcer said.

"Good job, Minccino. You did great!" he praised Minccino as he returned him to his pokeball.

Kyle grabbed his 3rd and last pokeball of the battle. He knew he could do this, but it would not be easy.

Kyle closed his eyes and focused. Then reopened his eyes and said "Blaziken, let's go!".

Jacky looked somewhat supprised to see a fully evovled Hoenn starter before him. "So that's a Blaziken, huh? Let's see how good it is. Houndoom Fire Fang". Houndoom charged forward and bit into Blaziken but Blaziken was barely fazed.

"Use Blaze Kick" Kyle called as immediately Blaziken kicked Houndoom back. "Houndoom use Dark Pulse" Jacky called as Kyle ordered Blaziken to dodge it.

"Use Fire Punch!" Kyle called to Blaziken as Houndoom started to get back up. The Fire Punch connected with Houndoom's jaw and sent him into the ground.

"Fire Punch one more time Houndoom!" Kyle called out. "Houndoom hit him back with Fire Blast" Jacky called out.

Blaziken was knocked back hard. "Houndoom finish Blaziken with one another Fire Blast" Jacky called seemingly tired of this match.

"Blaziken break through that with Brick Break and then finish Houndoom!" Blaziken broke through Houndoom's Fire Blast delivering a finishing blow to Houndoom, knocking him out.

"Houndoom is unable to battle. Jacky please send out your final pokemon" the announcer called as Jacky recalled Houndoom, sending out the next pokeball.

"Alright, Alakazam let's go" Jacky called. It didn't take a genius to know that Alakazam was super effective against Blaziken, as he was part fighting type.

Trying to start strong, Blaziken started off "Use Blaze Kick!" Kyle called to his partner.

"Alazkazam dodge and use Pycho Cut" Jacky commanded Alakazam. Alakazam managed to get out of the way and use Pycho Cut knocking Blaziken back, hard.

Kyle growled "Get back in there and use Fire Punch!". "Alakazam use Pyshock" Blaziken tried to hit back with Fire Punch but was again knocked back by Alakazam with Pyshock.

"Blaziken get back up and use Fire Punch one more time!" Kyle called. Jacky smirked "Hypnosis!" causing Blaziken to fall asleep "Now finish it with Pychic!".

Kyle could only watch as Blaziken was brought down by the powerful pychic move.

"Guess that's it. Knew you were weak. Enjoy your loss!".

Ash:

"I guess you were right Ash" Serena told him sadly "Looks like Kyle is going to lose".

Ash looked at her with a mixed face "Well its not like I don't want him to win". Serena nodded her head "Sure but look at how sure Jacky looked with with his cocky stance out and a gitty grin".

Ash did look and saw the same grin and stance but something in Jacky's eyes were missing and it didn't feel right to Ash.

Kyle:

He looked up at Jacky about to give a final order to Alakazam. But he did not care about that... only about protecting Blaziken.

He neared Blaziken and fell down near him. He passed out.

Kyle found himself in a place unfamiliar to most. He looked around to see nothing but him and Blaziken on 2 opposite sides of each other. He saw Blaziken ready to come back and fight but he needed Kyle.

Kyle understood what he needed to do. Kyle closed his eyes and concentrated.

He felt at peace, ready to do what would be necessary, and even comeback. He felt almost connected to Blaziken.

Kyle felt his spirit burn with The Desire to Win. He reopened his eyes.

Ash:

He looked over at Kyle when he saw his eyes open. He saw that Kyle had the thing in his eyes that Jacky didn't.

"That's it then!" Ash announced sitting back. Serena nodded back sadly "I guess it is".

"Yep" Ash grinned "This battle is Kyle's". "What? But Blaziken's asleep and has a tyoe disadvantage." Serena argued with logic.

"Yeah but look at the battle" Ash asked Serena. "What? Ash that's...". "Serena just watch please".

Kyle:

He got up and called to Blaziken "Stand up and use Blaze Kick!". Jacky started to laugh at this seemingly impossible request but stopped when Blaziken stood up and slammed his foot into Alakazam knocking him backward.

"What?!" Jacky said with emotion for once "But how?!?!".

"Blaziken use Fire Punch!" Kyle called out again. "Use Pyshock Alakazam!" Jacky called.

"Blaziken Punch through the Pyshock and hit Alakazam!!" Kyle commanded Blaziken.

Blaziken did it with astonishing speed and sent Alakazam back. "Fire Punch One more time!" Kyle commanded as Alakazam was hit back further than before and nearly fell over.

"Blaziken Finish this with Brave Bird!!!" Kyle called with his desire to win this match. "Not so fast!" Jacky called with lots of emotion "Alakazam Pychic!!!!".

Alakazam caught Blaziken and held him where he stood. However...

"Blaziken, Break through!!!"

Blaziken broke through sending Alakazam to the ground into a crator.

Dust flew everywhere making the result unseeable. When the dust started to clear everyone saw Blaziken still standing. However, Alakazam wasn't found yet. Another minute went by as the dust started to clear.

Jacky stared onto the field "No way...".

"Alakazam is unable to battle. The winner is Blaziken. Meaning the winner of the match is Kyle!!!".

The crowd was cheering his name but it was all background noise compared to the celebration of his and Blaziken's win.

Ash:

"You see Serena, there was something that seperated Jacky and Kyle from each other" he told her.

"How did he come back and win?" Serena asked him. He smiled and stood up "Their eyes were different".

"Their what?" Serena asked completely perplexed. "Jacky wanted to win just to win without emotion and a true desire to win while Kyle showed that he wanted to win with his pokemon together" he explained to her "He did a good job".

"So you think he'll win?" Serena asked Ash. Ash turned and walked "Every result and better trainer for this tournament says otherwise" he told her.

Serena seemed to take it badly. "However" he continued as he stopped walking out of the room "That doesn't mean it won't happen".

Iris:

 **"So the kid really won?"** Iris told herself. She sounded almost appauled at the idea **"Let's see how the next round goes".**

Iris then turned around and left the stadium to train for the next round. Apparently she might have to train AFTER all...

Author's Notes:

Hey Guys! You know what today is?

Everybody else: You being late again?

No!! Well yes but, sorry not the point cause today is the...

1 year anniversary of "The Champion of an Empire"!!!!!!

Yeah, I wanted to post a chapter today to celebrate!

Don't worry I' working extra hard on making sure there will be more than 23 chapters this year.

Thank you for sticking with me, through thick and thin here! I owe you guys a lot. 84 favorites and 82 follows(as of April 21,2018) is a lot. Thank you for everything!

Edit:Today is my Birthday so this is why it's posted so late.

Also, I'm working on a chapter that should be up by Tuesday or Wesnsday!

Thank you for your patience!

Anyway, for the last time for the First Year of this story:

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you guys next time!

PS: Don't know if you remember the multiple choice question from a few chapters back. But I made it any choice.

So comment or PM me what legendary you would like to be the first in the story(there will be more than one).

Edit:No question section for this chapter sorry!


	24. Chapter 24: New Plans, Same Opponents

Hey guys! Hopefully this is up Tuesday or Wednsday! And if not... sorry!

Anywayx let's get into the story!

Chapter 24: New Plans, Same Opponents

The top 16 had gone by in a blur, compared to the top 32. Kyle beat his opponent with only 2 pokemon and Iris with only 1.

The Top 8 was expected to have some of the best battles so far and,much to the dismay of Iris and Kyle, were supposed to include the best trainers to represent the future of Kolva's trainers.

Iris was facing off against a man later in the day and Kyle was facing off against a girl named Jill. And Jill was down to her last pokemon while Kyle still had Weavile, who was currently battling, and Blaziken, who had yet to make a appearance in this match.

"Use Karate Chop Hawlucha!" Jill cried as Hawlucha soared over to Weavile to deliver a super effective blow to Weavile sending him to the ground.

"Weavile get back up and finish this with Metal Claw!" Kyle called to Weavile. Weavile summoned a call of metal and struck a blow straight to Hawlucha's face sending him to the ground unconsious.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle, so Weavile wins. Meaning that Kyle is the winner" The announcer announced.

The crowd cheered and roared for the battle they had just witnessed. Everyone except a hooded figure.

 **"Very good"** Delgado said **"Very good indeed".** He turned around and walked out of the stadium.

Ash:

They had just finished watching Kyle's battle and he had started to get a clap or two out of him. Granted that didn't change his mind that he still thought Kyle could not win the tournament.

He was a great battler who did not give up easily but that did not mean that there weren't better trainers who did the same thing.

"Serena, what do you think of the battles?" Ash asked her. "I don't know to be honest. I'm not much of a person with knowledge about battles. However, I think they are all doing well" Serena answered the best she could.

"Well I think that they're doing great" Jerry said as he sat down in his chair. "Jerry!" Serena exclaimed "Where have you been?". "Been signing autographs and trying to find my way up here. Even after all this time of coming here, I still get lost!".

Ash turned and looked around "Hey Jerry, if you had to take a bet right now. Who do you think would win?".

Jerry took a bite of a hotdog and spoke with his mouth full "Well" he chewed "If you're going by expierience, probably that Iris girl. She came 2nd in the Unova League you know".

"Yeah" Ash squeezed the arms of his chair tensely "She must be" Ash struggled to say the next words "Pretty strong".

Jerry was oblivious to Ash's change in tone and continued "Yeah, but she doesn't seem to have the kind of heart that wins for their goal. She seems more... violent, for lack of a better word. Now if you went by heart I'd say that Kyle kid who just won would win by a mile".

Serena smiled at that, giving Ash a stare out of the corner of her eye "Uh-hu, You think he can win?".

"Well" The Chief chewed on his hotdog "If you go by heart, definitely. But he doesn't have enough expierience or skill to win" he explained.

"That's all the choices then?" Serena asked. "Yeah all of them... wait, I forgot about him" Jerry spoke louder. "Forgot about who Jerry?" Ash questioned the Chief.

"Well there is this person who has swept everyone who's gone against him so far" he explained. "Apparently, he had a super strong teacher who taught him how to win through pure skill and strategy. If you asked me, he has the best chance of winning with his skill. Although, he lacks the experience and heart".

"So we have 3 trainers who have a great chance of winning. But all of them lack at least 1 key component to winning" Serena put it together. "Yeah pretty much" Jerry finished his hotdog.

"How come I haven't seen this guy in the tournament yet?" Ash thought outloud. "Oh, he fought in the other stadium. You do know there are 2 stadiums that hold different battles, right Ash?" Jerry said.

"Uh... now I do" Ash said as Serena and Jerry facepalmed at that. "Regardless, he is undefeated. If I look at my schedule I can see if I can find where he is battling next".

All of a sudden, the announcer's voice announced "It is time for the next round". "This is this trainer's first match in this particular stadium in the tournament. It is the undefeated Krook and his opponent, The Karate Champion, Hung!" the announcer said.

Jerry looked ecstatic "That's him right there!" he pointed at the trainer who went by Krook.

He was in a brown cloak with some sort of scarf that covered everything but his eyes. He was tall, taller than most in the tournament, about 5'11 or 6 footish and had the body of someone who was once a professional gymnast and gave up later.

His cloak kind of reminded Ash of Delgado's but... he didn't get the same **"Danger!"** vibe from Delgado as he did from this guy.

Both trainers took their time getting to their respective sides of the field. Finally, the announcer called "This is a 3v3 between Krook and Hung. When all 3 pokemon on one side are unable to battle, the other trainer wins. Substitutions are allowed. Trainers, do you accept these terms?". Both trainers nodded in agreement. Then the announcer continued "Then let the battle begin!".

Iris:

She had just left the battlefield and started back down the hallway she went down before.

She did not plan to stick for the upcoming battle as she planned to do some training for the top 4, and clearly some members of the audience thought so as well.

It was true that many people cheered for her whenever she won. But for how many people cheered, twice as many people seemed to undermine her.

"Too heartless! she doesn't care about her pokemon enough!" one member of the audience would cry. "Not skilled enough" another would cry. None of them really hurt him though... at least that's what she told himself.

She walked down considering who Kyle would choose for the upcoming matches. Up until now she had only used Emolga and Excadrill, Axew was not used yet, and the truth was... she didn't have anymore. Well, here in Kolva at least.

Iris had left most of her pokemon like Dragonite and Garchomp in Unova. She had meant to capture and train more pokemon, but the letter asking her to take place in the tournament had got to him before she could do so.

She wasn't worried about Excadrill, Emolga, and Axew not being strong enough, though. Where they lacked in expierience, they had all the heart and the skill(well, some of the skill, at least).

But even though they were strong, people would plan for them as they were the only two she's used, so far. Not to mention she needed 6, just to compete. And forfeit was not an option... not after that stupid kid Kyle had already questioned her skills. Forfeiting would only do more harm than good.

 **"Enough talk about the Finals"** she told herself **"I need to focus on The Semifinals".**

She pulled out Axew's pokeball and looked at it. "Don't worry Axew" she reassured Emolga, although she definitely sounded like she was reassuring herself "Let's focus on the task at hand!".

She was just about to enter a training field when her thoughts were interrupted **"So you say you need 3 pokemon?"** A unknown voice said to her.

Iris turned around looking and trying to locate the source of the voice. "Who are you?" Iris asked the voice.

 **"Hph"** the voice sounded bored **"You and everyone else I've seen recently are really interested in my name"** all of a sudden all of her pokemon jumped out of their pokeballs and made a circle around Iris, in defensive stances.

All of a sudden, Emolga, Excadrill, and Axew jumped out **"Ooh, aren't your pokemon smart! But fear not... I mean you no harm"** The voice assured them.

"Who are you?" Iris said again. **"If you insist on knowing my name, you won't get it"** the voice declared **"However, you may call me Delgado!"** the man or thing known as Delgado said as he walked out of the shadows.

"What do you want?" Iris asked Delgado. **"Well, I heard about your little problem about not having 6 pokemon and I'm hear to make you an offer"** Delgado replied to Iris.

Iris didn't know if she could trust Delgado yet, but since she had no reason to distrust him and he had something to help her, she decided to hear him out "Okay, what do you have that I need?".

Delgado smiled **"You need 3 pokemon and I need a favor. I'm thinking"** he put his fingers on his face, showing him thinking **"I'm thinking I give you 3 extremely skilled and powerful pokemon in exchange for a favor".**

Iris seemed taken aback, **"just a favor"** she thought that seems simple, maybe too simple...

"What kind of favor?" Iris asked "I'm guessing you aren't the kind of person who takes money".

Delgado smiled through his mask **"There is a place in Kolva that I need to reach. However, I need someone to take me".**

"Can't you take yourself?" Iris questioned. **"Yes but I require a... strong trainer"** answered mysteriously

"Strong trainer? Me?" Iris stuttered. **"Strong enough to win the tournament"** Delgado told him. **"Someone thinks I'm strong?"** Iris thought to herself.

 **"Yes, you're strong. You were strong enough to admit you needed to get rid of Ash Ketchum to further yourself as a trainer. And for being so strong I offer 3 pokemon to help you in the nearing, final match"** Delgado offered.

Iris thought it over "Okay, Delgado. You got yourself a deal, but they better be as good as you say they are". **"Done. I think you'll find yourself very pleased with their skills. More than enough to cream that boy Kyle, that you have that feud with, hmm?".**

Iris stood back. "You know about that?". Delgado's smug body posture told her he had an answer **"I know everything. Your past, your present, even your future".**

"My future?" Iris said, clearly not expecting to hear that. **"Yes" Delgado said "Your future. But that's in the future and this is now".** He handed out the pokeballs in a case in his hand.

Iris took the 3 pokeballs from Delgado and attached them to her waist, her pokemon ever on edge, almost sensing an attack.

Iris looked back up "Thanks alot" but Delgado had already dissapeared from the scene.

Iris faced her pokemon and smiled "Let's see what pokemon we got". Iris brought out the pokeballs and called all the pokemon out.

They all let out a large battle cry. Iris smiled with a crazy look in her eye "This, this is gonna be fun".

Serena:

Of all the battles she had seen none of them had been as one sided as this one.

Krook had sent out a Umbreon who, according to Jerry, had swept every pokemon so far.

Hung had sent out a Meinfoo, obviously expecting an easy win over a dark type. Umbreon dodged every attack that Meinfoo gave and attacked with 2 Shadow Balls ending the battle very quickly

Hung then sent out an Hariyama and attacked with Force Palm and Heavy Slam. All but a Close Combat was dodged, as Umbreon sent the Hariyama to the ground. No one understood how Umbreon survived an attack that powerful that was super effective against it.

Lastly, Hung sent out a Lucario. Lucario did a lot better than Meinfoo and Hariyama, he managed to hold his own, with a couple Power-Up Punches and Bone Rushes.

But eventually, it became clear that Lucario could not overcome Umbreon, so Hung used his last resort. The Z-Move **"All-Out Pummeling"** was used against Umbreon, who was ordered by Krook to "Take it".

Dust went flying all over the stadium, and clearly everyone thought the battle was over.

However, Umbreon appeared out of the dust, clearly wounded but ready to continue; while Lucario looked about to pass out.

Umbreon finished the battle with a quick attack and once again managed to sweep a team.

"Unbelievable" Ash said as soon as the battle ended. "I told you he was strong" Jerry told him.

"I know Jerry" Ash replied "But this kid is on a different level". Serena thought for a second and chose her words carefully "Ash, do you think you can beat this guy?" Serena asked her husband.

Ash looked at her "Well, yeah. Not saying it would be easy but with my current pokemon, yeah I could". Serena stared at him "Then why have you never swept a person this bad in a battle, and for a whole tournament for that matter?".

Ash looked ahead "I hold back in most of my battles. I do it normally, if they are relatively new or even very young. I do it to build new trainer's self confidence and to give them an expierience".

"However" Ash told them "That guy is not holding back at all. He just wipes out his opponents with no remorse. It's not right" Ash said rather loudly.

Krook simply recalled his pokemon and left the battlefield, without shaking Hung's hand. "That is so disrespectful" Serena said as she glared at the trainer.

"Yeah, but after seeing him battle, I'm not surprised" Ash said in an honest but angry tone.

Hung then got up and left the stadium, in defeat. Everyone watched him with sadness for the karate champion trainer.

The announcer cleared his voice "Now that all the battles of the Top 8 are over, it's time to move on to the Semifinals!".

The crowd cheered at that, knowing that the best battles were yet to come, and also the Finals were right around the corner.

"Well, then it's time to choose the trainers!" he announced. On the big screen in the stadium 4 pictures appeared of the 4 trainers who were competing in the semifinals.

The pictures turned around started to move around, randoming choosing the battles. Serena tried to keep track of where each card was, but she found it near impossible to do so.

Finally, the cards showed themselves in new positions. The first battle was one she had wanted to see, she could only imagine the look on Ash's face as he looked up at the screen. The first battle of the semifinals would be Kyle vs Iris.

"So the first battle of the Semifinals will be Kyle vs Iris!" the announcer shouted as the crowd cheered. "And the second and final battle of the semifinals will be Krook vs John!" the announcer shouted.

"These battles look to be some of the most exciting in the tournament. So come back tomorrow, cause you do not want to miss this one folks!" the announcer hyped up the crowd.

Ash:

So it was settled. The Semifinals would be held in the morning and the Finals would be held at dusk.

They had started to walk back to their hotel that the 3 of them: Serena, Jerry, and him; were staying at. Out of nowhere, Ash noticed Kyle out of the corner of his eye. Ash did the immediate thing: Put his cap over his face.

This was not because he hated Kyle but because he knew Kyle would likely lose control if he saw Ash right in front of him, due to his sister's loss at his hands.

"Duck down" Ash whispered to Serena and Jerry. "Why?" Serena replied "Is there a mob of fans nearby".

"No" Ash answered "Worse. Someone who can't stand me". Serena looked around and saw Kyle across the street walking. "Really Ash?" she sighed "You can't just say: Good job!".

"I can, Serena. But he will take it the wrong way. After I beat his sister, he blamed the loss on me and ran from the arena".

"Well, I'm going to say congratulations" She said in a defiant manner. She walked up to Kyle and began a conversation. "So" Jerry asked Ash "How's life?".

"Did you really just ask that, after the stressful last week?" Ash looked at him. "Uhhh" Jerry seemed to forget things at times. "I'll just pretend you didn't say that" Ash told him as Serena started to walk back over.

"Well, did you do it?" Ash answered. "Yes" Serena said "I also invited him to come and see us on our reserved balcony in the stadium".

"You gotta be kidding me..." Ash complained "He hates me!". "He does not!" Serena replied "He's coming whether you like it or not!".

Delgado:

 **"Master, I've just given one of Ash's betrayers 3 pokemon. Everything is going according to plan and I will soon find the next location of the next pillar"** Delgado reported.

 _ **"Excellent! Hurry up and find that location!"** _ his master replied.

 **"As you wish, Master"** Delgado said as he ended his transmission. He turned around in his throne in his base. He had arrived back from the tournament very recently and had just settled down to give a report.

All of a sudden, he was getting another call from his tournament spy: Krook. He answered the call immediately.

 **"Are you in the Semifinals?"** Delgado asked the field operative. "Yes General" Krook replied "I have swept every opponent that has come my way and I'm ready to compete in the finals!".

Delgado nodded his head **"Very good, keep me updated on your progress".** "Yes General" was Krook's response as Delgado ended the transmission.

Delgado turned and faced the window leading off a cliff. **"All according to plan..."** Delgado told himself.

Author's Notes:

Hey guys! Guess what? I uploaded on schedule. What did I say? Tuesday or Wednesday, and it's Wednesday!

Kyle has moved on to the semifinals. But due to some "complications", will Kyle be able to come out victorious in the tournament?

Iris has made a deal with Delgado and taken some mysterious pokemon from him. I wonder how it fits into Delgado's plan?

Ash has stayed relatively inactive during the tournament. I wonder how that's going to change...

Anyways, have a good day and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!

PS: Please vote on a legendary! If I choose, there will be like 3 people who are like "Oh, I hate that legendary! Why'd he pick THAT one!".

So could you do me a favor and vote once!?


	25. Chapter 25: 6v6: Kyle vs Iris

Hey guys! Hope you like the chapter! It's gonna be a battle-filled one!

Chapter 25:6v6: Kyle vs Iris

Iris and Kyle both walked up to their opposite sides of the field, without saying a word. The news of their fight and the tension behind it had spread like wildfire. Everyone was ready for this, especially the 2 trainers.

Iris had trained her newest pokemon from Delgado to help destroy Kyle. Kyle on the other hand had the faith in his pokemon that they could win. Both were confident they could beat each other.

The announcer sounded ready, as he addressed the crowd "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the first round of the semifinals!". At this the crowd cheered as they couldn't wait for this battle to win.

"This is a 6v6 battle between Kyle and Iris" the announcer exclaimed outloud "When all of one trainer's pokemon are unable to battle, the battle will end. Substitutions are allowed. Trainers do you agree to these terms?".

Iris and Kyle stared at each other, intensely as they answered with a "yeah". The announcer nodded at the answer, "Very well! Let the battle begin!"

Kyle:

The crowd cheered as Kyle drew his first pokeball **"Let's do this!"** he told the pokemon within the pokeball.

"Okay, Dewott! Let's go!" Kyle called to his unova type starter. Dewott came out with a smile on his face and started waving to the people in the audience, and the crowd was eating it up.

Iris on the other hand laughed "So you have a unova type starter? That's good!" she paused "But I'll show you power!". Iris pulled a pokemon from behind her back "Alright Emolga, show him who's the best!".

Similar to Dewott, Emolga came out smiling and the crowd seemed to think she was just as cute as Dewott.

The ref spoke again "Battle Begin"

Iris made the first move "Emolga use Swift!". Emolga did a front flip and fired stars at Dewott.

"Dewott, cut the stars in half with your shells!" Kyle ordered the Unova pokemon. Dewott cut all the stars in half.

"Not bad" Iris commented "Emolga use Thundershock and fry dewott". Kyle grit his teeth "Dewott, hold back the thunderstrike with your shells and then cut through with razor shell!".

As Emolga fired the thundershock at Dewott, Dewott was able to block it again with incredible speed and cut through it with little strain.

"Swift now!" Iris ordered, catching Kyle off balance. Dewott was hit in multiple spots, not hurting majorly but enough to get his attention.

"Emolga get in close, now" Iris followed up with another attack. "Dewott counter it with aqua jet!" Kyle said.

Dewott and Emolga flew into each other, neither giving an inch as they battle for control.

"Now Emolga, Discharge!!" Iris called as Emolga let out the electric type move. Dewott was thrown back and landed with a bit of electrical energy surrounding him.

"That's not good" Kyle said outloud to himself as he saw Dewott had gotten paralysed.

Iris smiled "Now Emolga use Pursuit" Emolga came forward and followed Dewott who was trying to scoot away from Emolga.

"Emolga!" Emolga cried as she sent back Dewott. Dewott landed with a hard **crack.** "Dewott" Kyle called out in concern.

"Dew ott" Dewott said as he climbed to his feet. "Dewott, we can't keep charging in at them without a plan" he told the unova starter.

"So get back in there and use aqua jet again" he commanded. Dewott's aqua jet was sent in with extra speed. "Emolga Swift!!" Iris yelled.

Iris had probably expected the swift to take down the aqua jet... it did not. The Aqua Jet destroyed the swift and even hitting Emolga.

"Don't let up, Dewott! Use Razor Shell!" Kyle said. Iris growled "Don't let them have a chance, Emolga! Use Swift and knock his shells away from him!".

Emolga fired swift again to try and knock Dewott's shells out of his hands, but Dewott sliced them all and hit Emolga 3 times before landing back on the ground.

Kyle wasn't done yet "Use Hydropump!" Dewott used as he focused in on Emolga and blasted her with his powerful water type move, as she yelled in pain.

Emolga landed and Dewott jumped in with another Aqua Jet, but Iris wasn't done either "Discharge!" she called.

"Dewott watch out!" Kyle called out in distress. Dewott could not move and was once again hit back by the super effective move.

Dewott was on his knees and looked ready to faint, but Kyle was determined to defeat Iris with his plan. "Dewott, Use Aqua Jet one more time!".

"Not this time!" Iris snickered "Emolga Attract!". **"Oh shit"** Kyle yelled as he realised this would be a big problem. "Dodge it Dewott and continue in with Aqua Jet!".

Dewott dodged the hearts that kept flying at him, miraculously and headed straight for Emolga.

They both called out a move that they thought would decide it "Hydropump/Discharge!!!".

The moves clashed for a moment, but the effectiveness of discharge eventually overwhelmed Hydropump and knocked Dewott to the ground.

Dewott landed in near unconsciousness was about to. Emolga picked up Dewott and held him by his neck in the air, then tossed him down again, much to Iris's pleasure.

"Any words for your Dewott, before Emolga destroys him?" She smiled in triumphant.

"Yeah actually" Kyle smiled "Use Retaliate!". Dewott came alive and smashed Emolga with everything he had felt during the battle.

Dewott ran forward and jumped with his dual shells in hand as he sliced Emolga across the waist.

The attack caused Emolga to fall over, "Emolga hold on!" Iris saw as the electric pokemon tried to hold on.

"Emolga" Emolga stood for a time and glared at Dewott who looked simultaneously looked ready to pass out.

They both stared and then...

Both fell over. The first battle of the round was a draw.

The crowd cheered loudly for the first battle of the round. They were already excited and they were already to see more intense fights.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle" The announcer announced "It is a tie. Trainers send out your next pokemon!!".

Iris stared at Emolga for awhile, then after a minute or so recalled her. "Thanks Emolga, you did great" she told her electric type pokemon.

Kyle had already recalled Dewott, praising him greatly for his efforts. He saw Iris pulling out her next pokeball as she began to speak. "You got lucky with a tie" she told Kyle "This time you won't be so lucky. Excadrill, let's go!!".

"Ca Drill!" Excadrill exclaimed as he jumped out of the pokeball and got into a battle stance.

"So you're using your Excadrill?" Kyle asked Iris "Thought you might go with him next". Kyle then pulled out a pokeball "I came prepared, Sawk let's go!!"

"Sawk!" Sawk exclaimed as he came out in a front flip as he landed in a battle stance of his own.

Iris looked taken about "You have a pokemon from Unova?" she asked. Kyle looked her in the eyes "You aren't the only person to have pokemon from other regions" he said, referring to Iris's Dragonite and Garchomp.

Iris just smiled arrogantly "Well, it doesn't matter! Excadrill use X-Scissor!". Excadrill crossed his arms and jumped at Sawk.

"Sawk, dodge and use Cross Chop!" Kyle commanded as Sawk jumped up and dodged Excadrill while delivering a super effective cross chop.

Excadrill fell to the ground but got back up. "Dig" Iris told Excadrill as he drilled below the surface.

"Sawk, use Swords Dance" Kyle said, preparing for an attack. The dig came out of the ground flying full throtle, leaving no time for Sawk to dodge as he was thrown backwards.

"Sawk are you okay?" Kyle asked as Sawk nodded. "Great. Now use Low Sweep and get Excadrill off balance" Kyle ordered.

"Excadrill use Rock Throw and crush Sawk's ankles!" Iris grinned miniacally. "No Sawk! Use Focus Blast!" Kyle cried as Sawk barely managed to fire the fighting type move, sending Excadrill flying back.

Iris made a face "You really are a kid, trying to prevent the innevitable. Excadrill crush Sawk's ankles now!!!".

"Sawk, Focus Blast!" Kyle cried desperately again. Sawk managed to fire another focus blast but it was dodged by Excadrill as he crushed his one ankle.

"Saaaaaaa!!!" Sawk screamed in agony at the intense pain. Excadrill brought up another rock ready to crush the other ankle when Kyle called out "Low Sweep!".

The sudden movement made Excadrill fall on his face as well as the boulder falling on his body as well.

"You're injured, Sawk!" Kyle told his fighting type mon "Let's end this quickly and try not to drag it out! Use Close Combat!".

Sawk charged forward with great dificulty as he struggled to run up to Excadrill. Iris looked at Kyle with a look "Sawk can't battle. Forfeit Sawk now or he'll face a lot more losing his ankle".

"Never!" Kyle clenced his fist. "Suit yourself" Iris told him. "Rock Throw, over and over" Iris said apathetically.

As Sawk got within 5 feet of Excadrill he was hit with a rock, then 2 rocks, then 3 rocks, then 4 rocks, until Sawk was getting pelted so fast he couldn't tell how many rocks were hitting him.

Kyle saw that Sawk wasn't giving up as he continued through the barrage of rocks. Iris saw this as well "He's a fighter". "Yeah, he is" Kyle smiled.

"Too bad. Earthquake!" Iris said as Sawk was shaken around like a ragdoll. "Sawk!" Sawk yelled as he was shaken. The floor cracked and Sawk fell through a crack.

"You ready to give up yet?" She taunted Kyle. "Not yet. Not until we win" Kyle told her.

Iris laughed "Yeah, well it's hard to do that when your pokemon is underground".

Kyle started to think she was right. Sawk was probably out cold and even if Sawk could keep going he would be in no condition to keep going.

Kyle sighed in defeat as he looked down. Then he saw it! For a split second... he saw the ground shake!

He looked back up at Iris "You're right Iris!", he told her which stopped her from laughing. "Sawk is underground!" he exclaimed which led to her reaction "What?".

"But we can change that" he grinned "Sawk, I know you can hear me! Use Close Combat to get out of the ground!".

The ground started to shake until it broke apart at the surface revealing the still consious Sawk.

"No way!" Iris yelled "Excadrill finish this with Rock Slide!!". "Sawk get there before the rock slide hits! Use Close Combat!".

Sawk charged forward as boulders started falling from the sky getting ready to pelt Sawk.

Sawk kept charging and got within 2 yards of Excadrill before getting hit by 3 boulders.

"Saaaaa" Sawk cried out as he got pelted. But Sawk kept charging through until he was brought to his knees by boulders.

"Come on Sawk! You cam finish this!" Kyle called out with support. Sawk stood once again and charged straight into Excadrill, who was to suprised to move.

Sawk created a dustcloud that prevented anyone from seeing in but everyone could hear the punches from hear. Iris could do nothing but shield her eyes and call out Excadrill's name.

Finally, the dust cloud settled and showed the results of the battle. The referee stepped up to announce the results.

"Excadrill is unable to battle, so the winner is Excadrill! Iris you may send out your next pokemon and Kyle you may return Excadrill, if you need to".

"I think I'll stick with Sawk" Kyle told the ref, as Sawk roared with approval.

Iris recalled back Excadrill into his pokeball and smiled at it "Thanks Excadrill, you did your best!". She then looked up and glared down the field at Kyle.

"You got lucky! But this time you won't!" She yelled across the field "Axew Let's go!".

Axew jumped out of the pokeball and landed on the field with a "Axew ew ew". "Let the battle resume!" the referee announced

"Axew use Aerial Ace!" Iris commanded as Axew ran forward and jumped in the air. Sawk barely moved out of the way in time.

"Sawk use Cross Chop" Kyle commanded as Sawk ran up to Axew and landed a hit right on Axew's jaw.

"Axew, don't let that weak fighting type push you around. Use Aerial Ace again!" Iris told her partner.

"Dodge it!" Kyle called out to Sawk, but Sawk was to weak to move as Axew landed a super effective move on Sawk.

Sawk landed on his back, unconsious. "Sawk is unable to battle. Axew is the winner. Kyle, please send out your next pokemon!" the referee announced.

The crowd cheered as the battle was getting more excited as they watched. It was better than anyone thought it would be.

Kyle brought out his third pokeball "Alright, Minccino! Let's go!". Minccino came out with a "Cino Cino" and landed on the ground.

Iris looked at Minccino "So this is the Minccino that beat a Dusknoir?". Kyle looked at Minccino as minccino looked at the audience and waved, "Yeah, Minccino may not look like much but he is a pokemon that can come in handy in a tight spot".

"We shall see" She said. "Axew use Poison Jab!" She commanded as Axew jumped forward with 2 fingers, ready to jab Minccino in the stomach.

"Minccino jump back and use swift!" Kyle countered, as Minccino followed the orders as he jumped back and fired the swift hitting Axew back.

"Axew, Rock Tomb!" Iris called as Rocks came up from the ground and hit Minccino up into the air. "Cino!!" Minccino cried in pain as he received a direct hit.

Kyle gritted his teeth"Minccino use Double Slap!". Minccino charged back in and hit Axew with back to back attacks with Double Slap.

"Axew hit them back with Dual Chop!" Iris called; and just as Minccino was about to hit Axew again, Axew hit it back and whacked Minccino back into the side wall.

"Minccino!" Kyle called out to the normal type pokemon. Minccino picked himself out of the crater in the wall however, and barelled into Axew using tackle.

"Awesome Minccino! Now use Swift, close range!" Kyle ordered. "Use Rock Tomb to defend yourself from the swift, Axew!" Iris called out. But it was far to late for Axew to defend himself, as the tackle made him flinch and the swift hit him back.

"Axew, Aerial Ace" Axew jumped back in and dealt multiple kicks into Minccino's gut and sent him back.

"Axew, Dual Chop!" Iria called as Axew jumped in to deal another blow to Minccino.

"Minccino, use Swift, close range again!" Kyle called out, just in time to stop Axew's attack.

Iris looked across the field "You know, Minccino's not bad". Kyle looked at Axew "Same with Axew". "Oh well, Axew Dragon Claw!

"Minccino move!" Kyle called out as he realised this was a problem for him. However, Axew was to fast and knocked Minccino into the ground with great speed.

"Minccino use Swift again!" Kyle ordered his normal type. "Axew, block it again with Rock Tomb!".

 **"Dang it!"** Kyle thought **"How am I supposed to attack when she keep uses Rock Tomb as a shield?"**

"Minccino" Kyle called as he came up with a plan "Use Double Slapon the ground!".

Minccino complied with the order and beat the ground causing the ground to break in his area.

"You idiot!" Iris laughed "You just took out your own pokemon!". Kyle smiled slightly "Did I?".

All of a sudden, Hundreds of Stars broke from underneath the ground. The stars came from all over and mercilessly attacked Axew.

"Axew!" Iris cried out. "Can't use Rock Tomb when Swift comes from underneath the ground, can you?!" Kyle laughed.

The stars created a small explosion, Axew still stood, but with great strain. Minccino popped up and was damaged as well. Both looked ready to be done and everybody in the audience could tell that this battle was nearing the end.

Both trainers ordered their final command "Use Pound/Dragon Claw!!". Both pokemon ran forward at each other with the last of their strength and let out a fury of hits against the other.

No one could see the middle, it was so full of dust. Not even the referee could see through the dust.

After a minute, it finally cleared. Both trainers looked in and saw the results "No way!" they both yelled.

And from the result everybody in the audience was thinking **"If this was the firsy part of the battle; how big is the second part going to be?".**

Author's Notes:

I know 2 parts. I wanted to do a full chapter but it had been to long since the last upload and I wanted to get it out. i hope you guys like it!

We didn't see any of Iris's new pokemon she's gotten from Delgado. I wonder what they are...

Also, Ash and Serena weren't in here cause I wanted to just focus on the battle and felt it would be too distracting if I included them.

Don't forget to tell me what you liked, didn't like,What I could do better, what you want to see more of etc. I'm also still accepting OC's.

So, I hope you guys liked the chapter and I'll see you next time!


	26. Chapter 26: Iris vs Kyle part 2

Hey everyone! I hope your having a good day and let's get into the chapter

Chapter 26: 6v6: Iris vs Kyle part 2

Previously:

No one could see the middle, it was so full of dust. Not even the referee could see through the dust.

After a minute, it finally cleared. Both trainers looked in and saw the results "No way!" they both yelled.

Now:

The referee stepped forward and made the call "Minccino is unable to battle! That means Axew wins! Kyle, please swnd out your next pokemon!".

The crowd cheered as the roaring battle continued. Kyle just recalled Minccino and told him "You did your best and you did great!".

Even though Axew won, he looked like he was about to faint. **"I should probably finish this quickly"** he told himself. "Alright Weavile, let's go!".

Weavile jumped out and brought his hands out of an X in a downward motion. Iris seemed a little freaked out by the part ice-type pokemon. By her expression, he guessed there was a past with ice types.

"Alright Weavile use Metal Claw!" Kyle ordered as Weavile shot forward and delivered a fast blow to Axew's side as he cried out, "Xew Axew".

Iris whispered to herself and thought he heard her say "It's only part ice-type". She calmed herself and looked at Axew "Use Poison Jab".

Axew jumped forward and tried to hit Weavile, but Weavile successfully dodged every single one of the poison jabs.

Once Weavile dodged and went into a backflip, Kyle let out another command "Finish Axew with Night Slash!".

Weavile jumped and twirled in the air landing an extra fast Night Slash into his chest. Axew landed back on the ground, unconscious.

The announcer stepped forward "Axew is unable to battle. Weavile wins! Iris, please send out your next pokemon".

Iris went onto the field and recalled Axew back into his pokeball. It showed how much she cared about Axew. Kyle guessed that it was probably her partner.

Iris climbed back onto the platform and pulled out another pokeball. "Alright, I shouldn't do this but I'll give you one chance. Surrender now and save your pokemon a beating or fight and see them wrecked before your eyes".

"You're kidding me!" Kyle exclaimed "I'm not giving up! I've come to far!". Iris smirked "Fine. But remember you chose this!".

She threw the pokeball out onto the field "Alright Kommo-o, Let's go!!".

Ash:

Serena gasped "She has a Kommo-o!!". Jerry looked quite surprised as this was probably the first time he'd ever seen a Kommo-o. Ash was just not suprised, but something didn't add up.

"Guys this doesn't add up" Ash told Jerry and Serena. "What do you mean, Ash?" Serena inquired.

"Well, as you both know I keep tabs on where my "friends" are currently, what they're doing,etc". "No, I didn't know that/Ash that's kinda creepy" Serena and Jerry told him.

"Well, regardless Iris has never been to Alola" Ash told them. "Well what if a trainer from Alola traded with her " Jerry said skeptically.

"No, there is no record of her being traded or ever catching a Kommo-o" Ash said as he read the information off his Ipad.

"Then how does she have a Kommo-o?" Serena asked confused. Ash looked seriously at Iris on the field but responded to the question "I dont know..."

Kyle:

She had a Kommo-o. He didn't think she had one but it didn't matter, he would still beat her. After all, Weavile was part ice type, right?

"Weavile use Metal Claw" Kyle ordered. "Don't let him get close, use Dragon Pulse!" Iris commanded her psuedo legendary.

The dragon pulse sent Weavile back blasting him across the field. "Use Night Slash" Kyle ordered Weavile once he was back up.

Weavile rushed forward and swung the purple blade into Kommo-o's head. Kommo-o fell onto one knee but it wws only for a second as he stood back up.

"Use Sky Uppercut!" she commanded Kommo-o. Kommo-o knailee Weavile under his jaw and sent him into the air as he fell back to the ground.

Weavile stood but was clearly damaged. "Weavile use Ice Beam" Kyle commanded, wanting to keep the distance between the two.

"Kommo-o use Bide" Iris commanded him. The Super Effective attack did a number on Kommo-o but his readiness to attack just seemed to grow.

"Weavile, we gotta finish off Komm-o before that bide goes off!" Kyle told Weavile.

"Weavile use Ice Beam again!" Kyle ordered. Weavile blew an even more powerful Ice Beam that not only hit Kommo-o, but froze him in place.

Kommo-o however just intensified his look as he looked even more ready to attack. Kyle knew he had one last chance before Weavile would be overwhelmed.

"Weavile use Close Combat!!" Kyle commanded as Weavile darted iinto Kommo-o landing a direct and critical hit on the pseudo legendary.

However Kommo-o took it all and then he glared at Weavile, as Iris smiled at Kyle, and he unleashed his power that he kept within.

"Use Bide!!" Iris yelled as Kommo-o let out the white energy that consumed Weavile and the entire field.

Kyle surveyed the field for a moment trying to locate Weavile. Kommo-o walked forward and reached his hand under a pile of boulders. Kyle realised that Weavile was under there.

Moments later, Kommo-o brought Weavile to the surface. Weavile had his eyes open, but was on the edge of unconsciousness.

Kommo-o held him in his hand and even Iris seemed impressed with Weavile. She smiled and nodded at Kyle "Use Dragon Pulse!" she said as Kommo-o fired the attack into his hand as he finished off Weavile.

Weavile was obviously unconscious but the fact that Iris would finish the battle that harshly. "Hey! What's your deal!" Kyle demanded as Iris looked from Kommo-o to him.

"What?" Iris seemed irritated. "You didn't have to finish the battle like that!" Kyle told Iris "It was almost over and...".

"And the battle wasn't over!" Iris countered. "It's within the rules that until the pokemon faints the battle's not over! Isn't that right, ref?".

The referee stepped forward and answered "Well, Iris has the law part right but I think Kyle's right in how it's not moral and..."

"You see! I'm right! The referee just said so!" she boasted. "Now recall your pokemon and send out the next one!".

Kyle recalled Weavile and told him how sorry he was that Weavile had gotten this hurt. He felt that Weavile understood and put the pokeball back on his belt.

He pulled out his next pokemon and looked straight at Kommo-o "We're gonna wreck this thing. Alright Glalie, let's go!"

"Gla Glalie" Glalie said as he floated into the air. "I'll keep Kommo-o" Iris said as the referee nodded.

"Very well! Battle begin!" the referee said. "Glalie use Zen Headbutt!" Kyle commanded Glalie, not waisting any time.

"Kommo-o use Sky Uppercut!" Iris commanded Kommo-o. The two attacks collided in the middle and Kommo-o was the one to lose in the collision of the attacks.

Iris grunted "Use Close Combat!" Iris yelled, clearly not happy with losing in the clash of moves.

"Glalie, stop that Close Combat with Earthquake!" Kyle told Glalie. Kommo-o charged forward but was soon brought to the ground with the sheer force from the attack.

"Glalie, Zen Headbutt once more" Kyle followed up. "Use Sky Uppercut and intercept Glalie's Zen Headbutt".

Kommo-o managed to get to his feet and jumped off the ground, but was immediately sent back down by Glalie.

"Now Glalie, let's finish this: Ice Beam" Kyle put out a fist. Iris looked stressed out, not knowing what to do called out a random move without thinking "Dragon Pulse!".

The Dragon Pulse met the Ice Beam, as Iris sighed in relief. "You forgot didn't you?" Kyle looked at Iris with a look that told her, he'd already won.

"Forgot what?" she asked. "Dragon Type moves don't effect Ice Types!" Kyle yelled as the Ice Beam blasted through the Dragon Pulse and landed the super effective attack on Kommo-o. Frosty air soon followed.

Once the frosty air cleared, Kommo-o was found in the center, unconscious. "Kommo-o is unable to battle. Glalie is the winner. Iris, please send out your last pokemon".

The crowd roared in the sight of a pseudo legendary get defeated in this battle. It's not what they thought would happen in a quarter final matchup.

Iris called back Kommo-o and thanked him. "Alright then, if one dragon doesn't work, I'll send out another. Hydreigon, I choose you!!".

The referee nodded "Let the battle comence". "Hydreigon use Dark Pulse" Iris commanded, as Hydreigon's 3 heads blasted the dark pulse from their mouths.

"Dodge it and use Earthquake!" Kyle said. Glalie flew away barely avoiding the dark pulses. But then used earthquake to turn the tide on Hydreigon.

The earthquake hit Hydreigon but didn't seem to do much. "Now, Hydreigon use Dark Pulse again". Hydreigon used the same attack trying to get different results.

"Glalie, use Ice Beam" Kyle ordered, thinking he could win this battle quickly. The 2 attacattacks met in the middle and battled for control but in the end exploded with no clear victor.

"Hydreigon, use Dragon Rush" Hydreigon rushed through the cloud of smoke before Iris finished her sentence.

"Glalie use Ice Beam!" Kyle said trying to land the super effective move. "Hydreigon move to the side and dodge it then keep going!!" Iris yelled.

Hydreigon barrel-rolled to the side and charged even faster as Hydreigon prepared to attack. Glalie seemed to brace himself, even though Dragon Rush wasn't effective at all to ice types, something told him it would still hurt.

Kyle and Glalie braced themselves for a couple moments but didn't feel or hear anything. They both opened their eyes and Hydreigon was less than a foot from Glalie. "You didn't think I'd use another inneffective move, did you? Hydreigon, Tri-Attack!!".

Glalie was too close to dodge the Tri-Attack and got hit by the triple attack sending Glalie down with no way of stopping it as he fell to the ground.

"Glalie!" Kyle called out in alarm. Glalie didn't just fall to the ground, he made a crater.

"Gla Glalie" Glalie said sensing his trainer's urgency and determination, not only to know if he was alright but also his desire to beat Iris.

"Alright, use Ice Beam and aim for Hydreigon's wings!" Kyle called out. "Dodge it and then use Dark Pulse".

The Ice Beam hit the edge of Hydreigon's left wing and slowed him down but he still fired the dark pulse, which caused Glalie to be pushed back.

"Use Zen Headbutt on the ground to create an Earthquake! Then use Earthquake to create an even bigger earthquake!!" Kyle commanded.

Glalie slammed his head ok the earth causing rocks to be pushed up from the impact. Then he used earthquake to throw everything he had at Hydreigon.

Hydreigon was thrown back but managed to stand. Both pokemon were getting tired of fighting and clearly wanted to finish the battle.

Iris and Kyle put a hand forward "Use Tri Attack/Blizzard!!". Glalie summoned a great snow storm and threw it straight at Hydreigon, but not before Hydreigon let out another Tri Attack on Glalie.

There was an explosion caused by the 2 poweful moves. It seemed like it would take a few minutes for the smoke to clear out.

Everyone knew that whoever won this battle would get a huge advantage over the person with only one pokemon left. Both trainers knew this and were quite nervous.

Finally, the smoke cleared. The result made sense but it still was a great shock.

The referee stepped forward and made the call "Both pokemon are unable to battle. Trainers, please send out you're final pokemon".

The crowd screamed wirh excitement for the previous battle but also for the final battle which was coming up.

Kyle and Iris recalled Glalie and Hydreigon and got out their final pokeball. "Alright Blaziken, I choose you!".

Blaziken came out in a huge fire and fell like a rocket coming back from earth and ingulfed in flames.

"Not bad" Iris admitted "But this is it for you. Salamence, End this!!!".

Salamence dropped onto the ground causing the earth to shake for a moment. Salamence then glared ahead and looked at Blaziken and Kyle. It then let out a huge roar that echoed throughout the arena.

"Now Salamence, use Incinerate!" Iris said without a trace of fear or hesitation. Kyle snapped out of his trance, looking at Salamence, and called out to Blaziken. "Jump up and then use Fire Punch!".

Blaziken jumped up just in the nick of time as the incinerate, just as the name says, incerated most of the field below him. Then Blaziken fell through the air, aiming for Salamence with Fire Punch.

Blaziken managee to land the blow right in Salamence's nose. "Nice job Blaziken!" Kyle called out for support.

Salamence however seemed to barely feel it and growled at Blaziken. "Use Dragon Tail!" Iris commanded.

There was no way to avoid it, as Blaziken was to close to avoid it. Blaziken was sent flying on the other side of the field, but preformed a back flip which helped him regain his balance.

"Blaziken use Brick Break" Kyle called, as Blaziken jumped high and prepared to bring his hand down on Blaziken.

"Salamence use Dragon Rage" Iris called. Blaziken was shot back by the powerful dragon type move less than 7 feet from Salamence, making it all the more devastating.

Blaziken was blasted back up into the air. "Use Brave Bird with your extra height!!" Kyle said, thinking of a way to damage Salamence.

Blaziken flew back to the ground and barreled into Slamence causing him to slide back, while still being on the ground.

Salamence seemed to feel this, but he didn't look like he was severely damaged. "Salamence use Dragon Tail" Iris commanded as Kyle commanded Blaziken to meet it with Blaze Kick.

Both attacks met in the middle, but it was clear who was winning as less than 5 seconds after the attacks met, the dragon tail broke through and hit Blaziken back into the wall on Kyle's side.

"Blaziken!!!" Kyle cried out for his partner "Are you okay?". Blaziken was definitely in pain, but still seemed ready to fight.

"Okay, use Fire Punch" Kyle said, as Blaziken jumped off from the wall and rushed Salamence delivering 3 blows to him before being hit back with Dragon Rage.

"Blaziken use Blaze Kick" Kyle commanded. Blaziken dealt a kick to Salamence's head which dealt some damage. "Use Zen Headbutt" Iris said as she forced Blaziken forware and got him down on the ground.

Blaziken was on his knees but was starting to get back up again. "Use Incinerate!" Iris commanded as Blaziken was blasted by the extremely powerful fire type move.

Blaziken was lost in the flames and Kyle had no idea how he would beat such a fiercesome opponent.

He felt something... something in the fire.

"Guess this is it" Iris said, smug about what was happening. He sensed the thing within the fire... it was Blaziken?

"If you weren't so pathetic I might say you did good" Iris laughed. All of a sudden, Kyle passed out.

Ash:

The way Kyle passed out, it reminded him of the way he used to pass out when he and Greninja tried to master the Ash-Greninja form.

Ash looked at Kyle curiously and thought **"Is he able to?".** Ash caught himself " **No, I'm the only one".** And however many times Ash told himself that, he wasn't truly convinced.

Kyle:

He awoke within the same place he was in when he fought again Jacky and Alakazam. He saw Blaziken, but he was much closer this time.

He called to Blaziken "Blaziken, we can do this. Let's prove to Iris how strong we are!".

Kyle caught himself as just as he started to pass out he woke up and caught himself.

Iris seemed to get bored"Well, guess that's it...". Kyle seemed to stand up with a new confidence "Blaziken use Fire Punch!".

Iris laughed "You must be stupid if you think...". Blaziken charged forward out of the fire with speed and delivered a blow and sent Salamence into the air.

"What?" Iris yelled "You could barely move him a couple feet before. What's going on?".

Kyle didn't answer her and continued "Use Brick Break". "Salamence use Zen Headbutt" Iris called out in a calming down motion to herself.

But to her surprise, the result wasn't like last time and Blaziken broke through and hit Salamence back down to the ground, with Salamemce barely avoiding the ground.

But Kyle wasn't giving her anytime to recover, "Use Brick Break again". "Salamence, use Incinerate" the incinerate

Blaziken jumped through the flames and delivered another Brick Break on Salamence, leaving him even more damaged.

Iris growled in frustration "Use Dragon Tail!". Kyle wasn't gonna let it happen though "Use Fire Punch!".

Blaziken and Salamence met in the middle and tried to outclass the other with their sheer power. After a moment, Salamence hit Blaziken back taking some damage but Kyle wasn't done yet "Turn back around and use Blaze Kick!".

Blaziken put all of his muscles into kicking Salamence back into a corner. Salamence stood up and glared at Blaziken and both knew they would finish the battle with one last move.

Kyle and Iris seemed to pick up on what both pokemon wanted and prepared to call out their final move.

Kyle and Iris threw a fist forward and both yelled "Use Brave Bird/Zen Headbutt!!!!".

Both flew into the air and collided in the air, causing a mid air explosion. Through the smoke you could pick up two bodies falling to the earth.

Salamence and Blaziken landed on their backs but both looked unable to go on. The referee stepped up to make a call "Both pokemon are unable to battle. This match is a draw and...".

"Blaz" Blaziken said as he stood up from the ground. Blaziken was holding his side and was covered in dirt but was still standing.

The referee made the new call, after he saw Salamence wasn't getting up"Never mind! Salamence is unable to battle! So Blaziken wins!! Which means Kyle wins the Quarterfinals and he will move on to the Top 4!!!!!".

The crowd erupted in cheering as the rivalry of the tournament had been finally settled.

Kyle ran up to Blaziken and tackled him to the ground, which in retrospect probably wasn't the best idea as he just finished a great battle. A red fire surrounding Blaziken disappeared and they started to laugh.

They started to celebrate cause they won. Kyle saw Iris recall Salamence and leave the arena.

Kyle was not one to hold grudges and ran up to her smiling. "Iris, that was a great battle!".

She seemed very surprised by this guesture "Thanks? Good battle too!! Whatever was going on with your Blaziken with the huge fire surrounding him was pretty cool.".

Kyle was kinda confused about the fire surrounding Blaziken but still continued "Hopefully we'll do it again" he stuck his thumb out.

She then turned around and walked out of the stadium as Kyle celebrated.

Serena:

She jumped up and yelled in delight "Yes! Yes! Yes,Yes,Yes,Yes,Yes, Yes, Yes!!!!". Ash sat in his chair and watched Kyle down below.

"Ash, he did it!" she grabbed his arm. "Yes, he did" Ash agreed "And he deserved it to!".

Serena was cheering and even Jerry was happy as he clapped but he knew what Ash was thinking.

"That fire around Blaziken" Jerry told Ash "That was like the form that you and Greninja share".

Ash nodded to him "It is". "But it looked incomplete?" Jerry questioned outloud, to no one in particular. Ash nodded "They have the potential, now they have to master it".

Jerry looked into Ash's eyes and asked "What are you gonna do with him?". Ash looked down at Kyle who was still celebrating, "I'll have something to talk about with Kyle when he comes up to visit".

Iris:

She lost. She didn't like it and she still didn't like Kyle but she accepted it.

She knew she would have to forfill her promise to Delgado. So she figured he would come and get her.

She turned down an alley and heard a voice behind her **"You lost"**. It was Delgado, but he didn't sound mad just dissapointed.

Iris didn't face him but spoke "I did. Bur I'm fulfilling my promise to you and am going to help you".

Delgado looked at his extended hand and then spoke **"Yeah... clearly I was mistaken. YOU aren't the trainer I require. It's that Kyle boy who beat you. However, I need my pokemon back.".**

"Fine" Iris threw Hyrdreigon's,Kommo-o's, and Salamence's pokeball to Delgado. He put them in his pocket.

"So that's it?" Iris questioned. **"One last thing... you're a possible leak. And I can't afford leaks".**

All of a sudden, 4 other men stepped out of the shadows all with knuckles ready and one guy had a crowbar.

"Wait! Can't I just stay quiet!!" Iris said, nervously laughing "I won't tell anyone! I swear!!".

Delgado stepped forward **"Maybe. But I can't take that chance. Take her.** Delgado's men surrounded her and it was the last thing she saw before she was knocked out.

Author's Notes:

No, I did not abandone this story. Just got writers block. I managed to finally get this chapter out.

This author's notes are short cause I'm writing this during a busy time. So sorry!!

Tell me what you liked, didn't like, what I could do better, send me OC's, etc.

Oh, by the way! I will try to upload in the next 2 weeks as I will be trying to wrap up this tournament arc.

Okay, hope you guys liked it and I'll see you in the next chapter!!!


	27. Chapter 27: Upcoming Finals!

Hopefully this is up in the next 2 weeks like I promised and if not sorry!!!

This will be a chapter focusing some aspects for the Finals which will be in the next chapter

Chapter 27: Upcoming Finals!

"Use Ice Beam!" Kyle called out as Weavile have the final attack which sent the opposing Leafeon down.

The referee stepped forward "Leafeon is unable to battle, so Weavile wins! Which means the winner of this semifinal round is Kyle!!".

"All right!" Kyle yelled as he and Weavile jumped in the air in excitement. Meanwhile, a figure stood by the exit of the arena gazing at the victor down below.

"So you're my opponent, huh" the figure daid to himself "Hope you're as good as Delgado says you are". The figure then turned right back around and left.

Serena:

She sat back in her chair and smiled. "Well guess Kyle is going to the Finals" Serena said, who wasn't hiding the excitement in her voice.

Jerry wasn't there as he was off at a meeting. He told them that "A chief's work is never done".

Ash was quiet. He didn't seem mad or sad about Kyle going to The Finals, he just seemed a little upset.

Serena didn't know why but he also seemed more aggitated to see the crowd so inspired by his battle that, Wait! She knew why he was like that.

"Hey Ash, the crowd is really eating all of Kyle's battles up" Serena said. Ash seemed uneasy but replied "I guess... but they're eating every other battles to!".

"No!" she chimed "Not the same as when Kyle battles". Ash seemed a little irritated at this but continued to look at Kyle.

"You know his reactions are kinda like you whenever you win. It's been awhile since you've battled publicly. Hmm, I wonder" she said taking a moments pause. "If you're... jealous!!".

Ash seemed to sit up at that "I'm not jealous!" he defended. "Oh, really?" Serena looked at him "He has made it through to the Finals as an underdog and fan favorite. He got a chance to battle Iris and ended up defeating one of the people who betrayed you, when you didn't get one, and now he's planning on beating you on your own stage after the Finals".

Ash looked at her condescendingly "And that's you're reasoning? Well, for you're information I'm not jealous of his influence on the crowd or his opportunity to defeat Iris. And for the record, I'm still betting him losing the Finals to that one trainer, Krook. It's not that I like Krook and especially his attitude, but from the quarterfinals I can tell that he's almost gaurenteed to win his semifinal match and the Finals.".

Serena thought of an idea "Tell you what, since we have different views on this, let's make things a little more interesting" Serena said rubbing her hands together.

Ash didn't look away from Kyle, who was leaving the stadium, but responded with curiosity "I'm listening"

"If Kyle wins the Finals, you take me to Makovania" Ash gave a look of surprise "We haven't been to Makovania in a long time. I don't know if I wanna...".

Serena cut him off, with a wave of her hand "You didn't let me finish. If Krook wins in the Finals, then we can go to any place that you want!".

Ash's eyes widened "Anywhere? Even Mt. Silver! I've always wanted to go to Mt. Silver. You know they say that Re..."

"Yes Ash, you've told me a thousand times. Even Mt. Silver" She extended her hand "Deal?".

Ash pondered if this was something he really wanted to do. However, he knew Kyle winning in the Finals wasn't that high so...

"Deal!" Ash said as he grabbed Serena's hand. He then told Serena "Pack your bags, cause after the tournament we're heading for Mt. Silver" he cheered.

Serena seemed to get a little quiet. "Ya know. Back when you we're 10 in Kalos, You probably would've cheered for Kyle and his spirit".

Ash took a sip of Cherry Pepsi "Yeah, I guess. But I've evovled past that Serena, you know that. Spirit means nothing without strength".

Serena seemed to get more quiet at that and spoke one last thing "You're 10 year old self would've disagreed".

That seemed to shut Ash up to as they continued to watch the battle in silence.

Kyle:

He had just finished celebrating his semifinal victory and Kyle felt on top of the world.

He had trained for this tournament and knowing he was in Finals and had a shot at winning, made it all surreal to him.

He passed a bunch of people in hallway wishing him good luck in the finals and how much they love him. It really made him blush.

He was in the crowd and was heading to heal his pokemon and get something to eat.

It took him about a 30 minute wait in line to get some food and pick up his pokemon from the Pokemon Center.

He was turning a corner when he bumped into a person, sending his Mountain Dew and 2 Hamburgers all over the man.

They both fell down but only the man ended up covered in Kyle's meal. He immediately stood up and Kyle bowed multiple times rapidly, which probably would've looked funny to him in retrospect, and told him how sorry he was.

The man clenched his fists and looked ready to explode on him, when he saw his face and cooled down.

 **"Aren't you Kyle?"** The man questioned as he stared at him with some intent in mind.

"Yeah, I am" Kyle asked, knowing this stranger probably knew him from the tournament "Listen Mr. I'm really sorry and".

 **"Don't be sorry"** the man told Kyle in a gentle voice, which didn't seem natural for him **"It was an accident. Please, Mr. is my father's"** he paused and gathered himself as if his father reminded him of something.

 **"Mr. is my father's name"** he repeated much more normally **"No, people call me Delgado"**.

Kyle looked at the man and held out his hand "Okay Delgado, nice to meet you! But if you'll excuse me I have to train for the finals and".

 **"As you should"** Delgado said in a calming way **"But a trainer of your caliber shouldn't have to train right now, not after an intense battle".**

Kyle looked at the man with a sheepish look "Aww, thanks Delgado!" the man seemed so nice "But really I should train after I go back and get something to eat and".

 **"Hey! I have a place in a nearby hotel, with a buffet. You seem like a nice trainer and could use a great meal! Come with me for an hour with your Pokemon and eat as much as you want!".**

"Well" Kyle said "I still don't". **"It has a fondue fountain"** Delgado persuaded. "Well I can't say no to that!" Kyle finalized as Delgado led him to his arena.

When they arrived in room, a buffet could be seen on a table stretching for at least 100 feet.

All his pokemom dug in and he wasn't any different. An hour must've gone by before they finished.

"Thank you so much!" Kyle told Delgado "It really was great and you have such a great room!".

 **"Thank you Kyle!"** Delgado thanked him **"But I must admit... I had an alternative reason for bringing you here".**

"What?" Kyle said, clearly not sensing anything amit. **"Well to be honest, I'm in hunt of a artifact. It's called a pillar"** Delgado explained to him

"A pillar?" Kyle asked, confused as he had never heard of a pillar "I'm guessing you don't mean like a part of a building".

Delgado laughed, which sounding like the grinding of teeth, and replied **"No. It's a ancient artifact that is almost worthless to most but everything to me!".**

"Well, that all sounds great Delgado" Kyle said "But there's just one thing: What do I have to do with this and why do you need my help?".

 **"Awww, good question"** he nodded in agreement **"You see there is a legend that states"** he cleared his voice

 **"A Trainer on the rise,**

 **Will find where the pillar lies;**

 **A battle of bonds to break it free,**

 **In the region of the Sea".**

"Okay from what I understood you need a strong trainer, and you think that's me?" Kyle asked in suprise.

 **"Well, you are in the Finals. You have a powerful team. The only thing that would stop me is you not winning the finals. Just win the tournament and that will be all the evidence I need".**

"What's in it for me?" Kyle asked "As much as I'd love to help you, I gotta face Ash".

 **"I could give you what other person could!"** Delgado exclaimed. "A bike from the pokemon center! Those things cost a fortune and".

 **"No!! It's not a bike you little"** Delgado caught himself **"I'm sorry, it's not a bike. It's a chance to be a champion".**

Kyle looked straight into his eyes "You could do that?". Delgado smiled **"Yes. If I get the pillar, I could do away with Ash Ketchum. You could be emperor! You could get revenge for your sister!"** Delgado persuaded him.

"Did you think anyone else could've been the trainer in the legend?" Kyle asked, trying to remove any doubt.

 **"Well, I did think it could've been a few other people"** Delgado said with clear disappointment and distaste in his voice **"However, once proven they weren't the trainer in the legend. They intended to sell information with others who wished to find the pillar, so I had to stop them".**

"What did they get?" Kyle asked feeling slightly uneasy. **"What they deserved"** Delgado looked with a face that told Kyle not to ask.

 **"So if you win the Finals"** Delgado said, trying to move on **"Will you help me?"** Delgado said as he held out his hand.

 **"Well, he did make a lot of good points"** Kyle reasoned **"But then again he does seem a little off".**

Kyle considered his 2 options and finally spoke "Delgado" he paused, causing any other doubt to cease "You got yourself a deal!" he shook his hand.

 **"Wonderful!"** Delgado said with a eerily happy smile

Ash:

It was around 4pm and Ash was anxious. This was around the time that Kyle was supposed to meet Serena, Jerry, and him.

The meeting that Serena had set up was right at hand and Ash was ready to offer something that he had never offered before.

Serena was reading an article on her phone about the latest fashion tips in performances and Jerry was taking a nap, but told Ash to wake him up when he got here.

Pikachu was more cautious then scared, but he agreed to support Ash with whatever he thought was right.

They heard a knock on the door behind them on their private balcony. "That's Kyle!" Serena stated with a smile.

Serena went to go answer the door, while Ash tapped Jerry waking him up. Serena opened the door "Kyle!" she spoke nicely.

"Uh, hi Serena" Kyle said clearly not as enthusiastic. They walked in a couple feet and met Jerry and him in the middle.

"Chief Beati, it's an honor" Kyle spoke, shaking Jerry's hand. Kyle looked at Ash, and they both did not speak to each other.

The tension was very noticeable and Serena mouthed to him to say something. "The other semifinal match is about to start" Ash simply stated.

"Yeah" Kyle said with the same level of emotion as Ash. "So" Serena nervously laughed "Should be watch it?".

"Yeah sure Kyle said, even though I'm probably going to win it's good to scope out the competition for the finals" Kyle boasted, which to Ash was very out of character for him.

Ash ignored this however "Yeah, we should". The referee had already announced the rules and the battle had just begun.

Krook had sent out his Umbreon and the other trainer Dennis had sent out his Pigeot.

"So Kyle" Ash drew the attention of Kyle "What was up with you Blaziken?". Kyle kinda seemed off put from the question "To me it looked like a weird version of Blaze was activated".

Down below, Umbreon had finished Pigeot with a Quick Attack and a Dark Pulse.

"Really?" Ash said "To me it kinda looked like the Battle Bond ability that Greninja and I share" Ash told the Finalist.

"I don't know about that" Kyle said shrugging off Ash's suspicions. "Don't lie to me" Ash said, making the tension in the room grow further "I know that you think it is to. It's obvious from the way you interact with you Blaziken".

"So what if I do?" Kyle said plainly, not really getting a definite truth out of him "You gonna take me out so you're the only one with Battle Bond?".

The chief seemes more invested in the battle after Kyle said that, as he observed Krook defeating a Stantler with 2 Quick Attacks back to back.

"No" Ash replied to Kyle "But I've never met another trainer capable of using Battle Bond. I've thought about it and I was considering if you wanted to maybe learn from me".

Kyle looked at him like he was a patient from an asylum "Are you crazy? Like hell would I ever train with you. You humiliated my sister in a battle. I could never forgive you for that!" Kyle spat at Ash in contempt.

Ash sat up "I didn't humiliate her you little shit" Ash pointed up "It was a close battle and could've gone any way. You chose to take it like I humiliated her! She even tried to tell you it wasn't bad, but you wouldn't listen!".

Kyle sat back and laughed ironically "You see? This is another reason I would never train with you. We always argue. Maybe it works out for the best though" Kyle looked dead straight at Ash "When was the last time you used the Ash-Greninja form".

Serena glanced nervously at Kyle "Kyle you shouldn't mention". Ash glared at Kyle as he saw hundreds of pictures flying through his memory at once.

Ash(in his mind):

"Go Greninja! Destroy them!" Ash yelled in fury. "No wait, please!" the man called who he was battling but he was blown away.

"Ash please stop!" Serena cried out to him, but he didn't listen. "Greninja destroy the area with a Fire Shuriken".

"No wait please this isn't you!!!" Serena called. But he didn't listen and Greninja carried out the attack causing a explosion.

Ash(back to reality):

Ash stood up and grabbed Kyle by the shirt "Listen you fucking piece of shit! I haven't had a tough enough battle to use the Ash-Greninja form in awhile! That's the only reason! GOT IT!!". Pikachu followed the statement with a angry "Pika!".

Ash threw him back into his seat but Kyle stood up a moment later "If you say so, but I don't even think you believe what you just said! By the way, I won't need your training because I'll win the Finals easily and then...".

"Uh, sorry to interrupt" Jerry spoke up "But you might want to look at the field". "Look Jerry now's not the time to..." Ash didn't get a chance to finish. He and Kyle looked at field and couldn't believe what they saw.

Umbreon was still standing after defeating a Spiritomb. That alone was impressive, but just Krook's Umbreon had defeated 6 of Dennis's pokemon. Meaning he hadn't lost a pokemon leading into the Finals.

"So" Kyle said looking a lot less pridefull then before "That's my opponent for the Finals".

They were quiet. As that seemed there was nothing that words could use to describe this guys.

"Well, I guess I better get training" Kyle said as he ran off the balcony without another word.

"Wait Kyle!" Serena and Ash both cried out, but for different reasons. Serena called out as a friend but Ash called out cause he wasn't finished talking to him yet.

"Serena, Jerry, I'm gonna go get him! I'll be back" he called out as he ran after Kyle.

He looked for Kyle for the next hour at least. He checked the arena, the nearby town, the pokemon center, training fields, and every other place he could think of.

Eventually though, he had to head back to balcony. It had just started to rain. Which, much to Ash's annoyance, it started to pour. He had to run to avoid the downfall.

He had just remembered their was a shortcut back to the arena through an alleyway.

Ash had just turned the corner and saw something big and purple in the middle of an alleyway.

Ash didn't know what it was but tried to avoid it as he walkes past it. "Awwww" the purple thing cried out in pain.

Ash realized it was a person and ran straight over to her. Ash then lifted her hair which was big and purple over her head to reveal a newly scared, beaten person.

"I-Iris" Ash stammered as he dropped her on her back and backed up. Iris was unconscious and clearly got messed up and clearly needed medical attention immediately.

Ash then started to walk forward and help her. "Wait" the one side of his brain spoke up "She betrayed you and kicked you out of your family". "She deserves to die for everything she's done to you".

The other part of his brain spoke up "But even so, you have to be bigger than her and do the right thing!".

Both sides had good parts to both of them. It was at this moment that Ash realised that no one was around, she was close to death, and had little to no chance of surviving, as well as almost ruining his tournament by having her win.

It was at this point where Ash was at a crossroads. Ash finally chose.

Author's Notes:

Wouldn't it be nice if you got that choice straight away? Tell me in the comments what you think Ash's choice is!

Yeah, I'm surprised this chapter came out this quick. Had a lot of free time and decided to write another chapter.

This was made to set up the next chapter and next few chapters coming up. So, I hope this really helps with the buildup!!

Question Time:

1). What is this Region of the Sea that Delgado mentioned?

2). Speaking of which, What exactly is that prophesy?

3). Will Kyle beat Krook in the next battle?

4). What is in store for Kyle?

5). Are you excited and/or shocked about the Delgado/Kyle partnership?

6). Will Iris survive???????

7). AND WILL ASH SAVE HER OR LEAVE HER!!!!!!

This and many more will (most likely not, hah!!) be answered!

Tell me what you liked, didn't like, what I coudl do better, what I should do, send me OC's, etc.

Anyways, I'll see you in the next chapter!!


End file.
